Where Your Loyalty Lies
by HeroUp88
Summary: Two siblings with a broke past. Their boss: couldn't come close to matching there strength. Yet when hope is shattered, loyalty knows no bounds. They've been used all their life. So the question is, can the team help them break free? (Not the best summary, but it should get better with time)
1. Chapter 1: Where Did We Go Wrong?

**I don't own Young Justice.**

 **A/N: Hey guys. This is my first story on this site. I ask that you guys review cuz it'll help me out. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

We were trapped, facing the hour of death. They had finally gotten what they wanted from us. They were playing us from the very beginning. We were helpless to save ourselves. Every power we had was sucked clean out leaving us too weak to stop our untimely demise.

In a last desperate attempt to save us, I had called upon allies of days past, but I knew it was a long shot. We hadn't seen them in years, and we hadn't necessarilyleft on good terms. I figured they wouldn't show. It had been days since I had contacted them by the dreaded mind link. If they weren't here yet, what hope did I have of them coming?

I looked to my brother who had stopped struggling. They had beaten us both badly. He was cut and his left eye was swollen shut. I had cuts all throughout my body. Blood stained both of our clothes, and exhaustion was written on our faces. We had accepted our fate, but how did it get this way? Our life had not always been the best, but what wrong turns did we take to get here?

After our debuet as hero, we had been sent to live with a lady by the name of Leslie Thompson. Apparentlyshe was some friend of Batman, and that was enough for us. A few years had passed and things had been good, but then the news started to act up. Kids were going missing again. It was about three a night.

We knew what was going on. It was happening again, and we couldn't let others suffer the way we had. Against Leslie's wishes, Alex, my brother, and I went out and began to investigate.

It had taken us months to get our first lead. We hadn't exactly been trained in detective matters. Everywhere we looked resulted in failure. I was getting frustrated. The longer it took us to find and help those kids, the more they were tortured. It got to a point I couldn't even watch TV because the news constantly reported of a missing child, a constant reminder of my mangled past. Then we finally had a breakthrough.

Our research had led us to an abandoned warehouse. It's always an abandoned warehouse.

We went out to the desolate location. As we snuck around, we were careful not trip any alarms. We knew they would be there. As we recollected to our experiencein the same situation, the place had been crawling with them to ensure we didn't escape. We treaded lightly, watching each other's back. Previous scans of the placehad told us the kids were being held in a room on the other side of the warehouse.

As we closed in on the room, I started getting short of breath. As I looked up at Alex, I could see he was losing his balance. They must have upgraded the defenses. I rushed over to him careful I didn't lose my balance, too.

"There's something in the air," he said. He looked pale. And I wasn't feeling that well myself.

I helped him up and we continued to trudge forward unaware of the chemicals we were breathing into our bodies. When we reached the door on the other side, it was locked.

"Step back," my brother said weakly. He ripped the door off its hinges, but it seemed it took a lot more effortthan he would care to admit.

We went in. Stealth was out since Alex had ripped the door open. We were ready for a full scale attack. We looked around.

The room was empty. It was a simple room, do there was nowhere to hide.

"Where are the kids?" I asked furious for letting myself be fooled like this. Alex was on the wall struggling to stand. I don't even think he had heard whatI said.

Then, a metal door slammed shut where the wood one once was. Smoke filled the room. We were too weakto attempt to open the door. And the smoke filled the room within seconds.

Alex was out like a light. He showed no resistance. I fell to the floor. It felt like I was choking, and my head was getting foggy. As I started to black out, a platform rose from the ground. I don't know if I was more surprised to see that it was Dr. Wellsworth, or that I didn't suspect this was a trap from the beginning. He smirked at me as I struggled to get up.

"Welcome back," he whispered in my ear. Darkness blurred my vision and rendered me unconscious.

When we woke up, various methods of torturing took place. First they drained its of every ounce of power in our bodies. We had been chained to a wall, already weak. We were then whipped, stabbed, shot at, slapped, and other inhumane things were administered to us. We wore inhibitor collars to ensure our powers didn't return.

Then the doctor had stopped torturing us. We were being moved over a vat of chemicals that didn't cause an instant death, but a slow, agonizing pain before death enveloped you. I closed my eyes as the doctor reached to press the button that would seal our fate. It was all over.


	2. Chapter 2: Beware the Stinger

**I don't own Young Justice.**

 **A/N: Thanks JadedGemini for your review. I appreciate it.** ** _And_** **to all of you who are reading this and not reviewing, please review. I want to make this story the best it can be. I need reviews in order to do that.**

 **A/N: I upload from my tablet so, I can't do official page breaks. But I make do with what I have. So don't make fun of my makeshift page breaks.**

 **"This is talk in the mind link"**

 **PAGE BREAK**

It was a simple reconnaissance mission. Batman had briefed the Team quickly on the way to Bialya.

"Scientist have been acting peculiar lately. And the top scientist, Dr. Lungstrum, has gone missing. Along with this, there have been reports of robberies from chemical labs across America. Flash managed to stop one in Central City, and the League has found that the perpetrator was in fact Bialyan, only leading this case back to one person, Queen Bee.

"Recently, she and the president of Qurac signed a billhanding all first born children to the hands of the government. If families refused to comply, the child would be forcibly removed. This has been shown on the news throughout the world. Children distraught as they are ripped from their parents.

"In light of the recent robberies, the League's attentionhas been aroused. It is unclear what Queen Bee wants, but the leading theory is she is working on a mind control agent. In and of and of itself, this is not odd, but as you know, Queen Bee already posses the ability to control men and some women with her powerful pheromone.

"The signs point to a mass control of the kids that have recently been forced into government custody. Your mission is to find Queen Bee's true intentions and prevent them from becoming a reality."

 **Bialya**

 **0:21 A.M.**

The Bioship was in position for drop off.

"Alpha team, move out," said Aqualad.

Artemis and Miss Martian jumped out of the Bioship.

The plan was for them to grab the chemical as the second group obtained Dr. Lungstrum. The goal was to be in and out before Queen Bee could be alerted. Not that they couldn't handle her, but it was best to avoid all complications.

Artemis and Miss Martian raced to the sight of the objective. Each was careful to watch her surroundings. They found the room the chemical was stored. It was surprisingly light on the number of guards considering the previous cargo in it. Artemis nodded at Miss Martian, confirming their next move.

A powerful mind blast filled the consciousness of each guard in the room. As they fumbled around in confusion, Artemis launched sedatives at every last guard.

 **"This is too easy,"** Artemis thought.

Before she could even collect herself for the next part, a swarm of alarms blared.

"Like I said, too easy," she stated out loud as she and Miss Martian raced to get the container with the mystery chemical.

They dodged traps and shots fired at them, finally making their way to the vault containing the chemical. Miss Martian ripped the lock off with her mind as Artemis carefully dodged the laser beams surrounding it.

 **"Item secure,"** the shape-shifter informed her team leader. But even as Miss Martian thought the words in her head, her teammate had a feeling this mission was far from over.

 **PAGE BREAK**

The second team dropped out of the Bioship.

"Why don't we make some distraught children traught again?" Robin rhetorically stated as they left the ship.

This team's job was to collect Dr. Lungstrum.

They crept into the tiny holding facility where his bodyheat had been detected. Robin checked his on-board computers to calculate the safest and fastest route to him. He pointed had to remain in silence.

As they rushed into the room, they were greeted by over thirty guards.

"Looks like we met the welcoming committee,"said Kid Flash.

 **"Robin, secure the scientist. Kid Flash, Superboy, ands I will take care of the guards," said Aqualad.**

 **"Good, we get all the fun,"** Superboy smirked as he dove into battle.

As his teammates made quick work of the guards, the Boy Wonder rushed to the cell holding Dr. Lungstrum. He quickly picked the lock; the containment unit he realized it was empty.

 **"Where's Lungstrum?"** he practically yelled.

Sirens blared.

As the team finished with the guards, they converged on his position.

 **"Item secure,"** Miss Martian informed her team leader.

 **"Meet us at the Bioship. We will- AAH!"** the marine avenger attempted to say before he was blind-sided.

Aqualad crashed into the far wall. As he slowly collected himself he saw his teammates being pummeled by Blockbuster. Robin was stuffed into the containment unit furiously trying to pick the lock to escape.

They all attacked the best they could, but even with Superboy, Blockbuster still outmatched them. They were getting beat, tossed around like ragdolls.

 **"Not that I'm complaining about this battle strategy, but we're getting our butts handed to us,"** retorted the speedster.

Aqualad dodged a swing from Blockbuster. Kid Flash was right, if this continued, the mission would be a failure.

 **"Kid Flash, free Robin. Superboy, set up formation Alpha Trion."**

Kid Flash took off.

 **"Superboy, Alpha Trion,"** Aqualad barked.

Superboy remained still as stared off into the distance. Aqualad rushed over to him to see what was wrong, but was deterred again by Blockbuster. He charged to attack. He knew something was wrong with his teammate, but he still had a mission to complete.

As he rushed Blockbuster, he gave a quick glance in the direction of KF and Robin, who both had the same body language as Superboy. He continued to blitz when he suddenly was overcome by a strong sensation of confusion. Someone was tampering with their heads.

 **HOW 'BOUT ANOTHER _PAGE BREAK_**

 **"Aqualad!"** both girls exclaimed.

 **"We have to go help them,"** stated the emerald archer.

 **"But Aqualad said meet him at the Bioship,"** the alien retorted.

 **"Fine, you go to the Bioship. I'm not going to sit around here doing nothing,"** Artemis said as she ran off.

 **"Artemis!"** Miss Martian followed not wanting her teammate to stumble upon anything and injure herself.

She ran to the location of the containment unit that she had seen during entry. In the corner of her eye, she saw two figures conversing near another tent that wasn't as well lit as the others. She was able to make out the features of a man and a woman.

It struck her.

 **"Dr. Lungstrum? Then this all had to be a set up."**

Miss Martian had finally caught up to her friend.

 **"Miss Martian, that's Lungstrum. We gotta nab him."**

 **"Artemis, none of this is part of the plan."**

Artemis was fed up. She had the joined the team several months ago, and she loved it, but she was tired of all the protocol that came with it.

 **"Look Miss Martian, the mission was to secure the chemical and Lungstrum. Clearly, the boys are in some kind of trouble and are unable to get the job done. That leaves it up to us. Now you can help me or get out of my way."**

She could see the hurt on her teammates face even inthe dim light. She hated how it had made her feel, but she knew it couldn't be said any other way.

 **"I'll help the others, you grab Lungstrum,"** Miss Martian finally replied. Artemis gave her a small smile ofgratitude as they split up.

She approached the tent carefully, careful to not be detected. As she moved in closer, she recognized the second female figure: Queen Bee. In order for her to grab and escape with Lungstrum was to take her out. She knew that was completely going against orders, butshe had a mission to complete. Surely they would understand, right?

She took out her bow and got ready to fire at the villainess with a concussion arrow.

"Freeze Queen Bee!" she yelled as she rounded the edge of the tent. She was gone. Suddenly, hands thrust around her arms in a bear hug. Artemis proceeded to attack her holder with moves she had learned at a young age from her father.

As she turned she expected to see Queen Bee on the ground.

"Dr. Lungstrum?"

"Of course, did you expect someone else?"

As the archer turned around Queen Bee grabbed her by the collar. She gave a roundhouse kick to the stomach in order to escape.

But to Artemis's surprise, she began laughing.

"Hahaha!" she laughed. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"It's a good thing you're not me then," Artemis retorted, bow at the ready.

"I guess so. I wouldn't want yo be the one responsiblefor the death of my teammates."

"What are you talking about?"

"They are all currently under my control. Destroy me and they have order to destroy themselves."

Artemis didn't believe it.

 **"Miss Martian, you and the others have to get out of there now."**

There was no response.

Queen Bee smirked.

"Didn't work did it?"

This was bad. Artemis knew she had disobeyed and ithad cost her more than she had bargained for.

Exploiting the distractedness of the teen hero, Queen Bee threw a fury of attacks. Blindsided by the attack, Artemis fell to the ground.

As Queen Bee was about to finish her, a gust of hurricane force winds filled the air.

Red Tornado descended. Queen Bee released.

"YOU'RE MISSION WAS TO SECURE THE CHEMICAL AND THE DOCTOR," the robot started.

Artemis looked down at Dr. Lungstrum. She then looked up and noticed Queen Bee was missing.

"She's getting away."

"WE WILL APPREHEND HER AT A LATER DATE. NOW WE MUST ACQUIRE YOUR TEAMMATES."

Red Tornado grabbed the still unconscious doctor. Artemis followed head hung low. She knew she had screwed up big time.

They walked into an adjacent tent where the rest of the team stumbled around in confusion.

"I feel like I just got hit by a truck," mumbled KF.

"What happened?" questioned Aqualad.

Miss Martian looked at Artemis. With one glance she knew it wasn't good.

"That was definitely a disaster," muttered Robin.

"Yeah, Batman's gonna kill us," chimed in the juvenile speedster.

"I think Batman is the least of our problems," retorted Superboy.

"THOUGH THE OBJECTIVES OF THE MISSION WERE OBTAINED, THE EXECUTION WAS DYSFUNCTIONAL. BATMAN HAS INFORMED ME THAT HE WOULD LIKE TO SEE THE TEAM FOR DISCUSSION OF THIS MISSION UPON ARRIVAL AT THE BASE."

They turned to the Bioship trying to figure out what had gone wrong. But Artemis knew it was all her fault. Batman would chew the team as whole out, sure, but when it was over she was going to get the worst off it.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice Miss Martian. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she spoke.

"Everything alright?"

She gave a faint smile and a weak "Sure," but deep down she knew her life was over.


	3. Chapter 3: The Reward of Consequences

**I don't own Young Justice.**

 **A/N: Thanks BubbleEwa for your review. Yeah I don't think Queen Bee is stronger than M'gann, but I tried to kinda answer that question this chapter.**

 **A/N: I know that this is gonna confuse a few people, but if you are still confused after the chapter, give me your question in the reviews and I'll answer it.**

 _"This is thought"_

 **PAGE BREAK**

"Not only did you disregard what I clearly stated in the briefing, but you were insubordinate to your team leader. You put the lives of your teammates in jeopardy as well as your own. You took risk with utter disregard for the consequences. If it hadn't been for Miss Martian's strong telepathic ability, you all would have been lost."

Artemis stood there taking the heat. She was on the Watchtower. Batman had already chewed out the rest ofthe Team, now she getting the grunt of it. Green Arrowstood beside him.

 _"What does that matter. I completed the mission. I got Lungstrum and the chemical."_

She knew very well she could have rebutted, but it would have been a slaughter fest. Surely Batman would have shot everything she had with a cleverly and logically thought out rejection. The whole League was on his side. Arguing against Batman was like going against them. She would have been instantly shot down like a child. She may have been rebellious, but she wasn't stupid.

"Although you completed the mission objectives," he said as if he had telepathy of his own, "it doesn't excuse the fact that you lost the trust of the Team. You now have to live through the consequences of your actions. You're on probation until the end of the next mission."

"What?!" she cried indignantly.

Probation, was what she done really that bad?

"You are not to take part in the next assignment. And until then you are prohibited from participating in any training sessions."

"Batman, you can't be serious."

He gave a famous bat glare.

Of course he was serious.

"What if they learn new maneuvers, or need my help? I mean how am I supposed to gain their 'trust' again if I'm sitting on the sidelines?"

"Accept the repercussions of your actions," he said as he walked off.

She felt like strangling him as she watched him walk away. This was ridiculous and far past unnecessary.

Green Arrow walked over to her as she began her journey to the zeta tubes.

"It could've been worse. You know that an assignment could come tomorrow," he said, trying to comfort her.

"Or in three months,"she responded.

She didn't want to talk to Ollie. He had let her sink. Nodding at everything Batman said like an idiot.

She walked out through back to the base.

"Artemis. B-07"

She tried to avoid all human or alien contact. But as soon as she stepped out the zeta tube, she was swarmed.

"What happened?"

"What did he say?"

"Doesn't look like she's feelin' the aster, so it couldn't have been good."

"Everyone, give her some space. If she is ready to tell us then she will do so. Artemis there is no pressure to tell anyone."

The last came from the level-headed leader.

She took a deep breath and told them her punishment. They all tried to comfort her in there own special way, but it didn't matter. Her condition stayed the same.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **2 WEEKS LATE R**

It had been since the indictment. She was bored out of her mind.

She hadn't hit anything in 14 days. Her hands and feet were itchy. She would often come and watch the training sessions. Happy in the beginning that she would miss the two a days, as time moved on, she longed to be up there too. It seemed that watching the sessions only made her anxiety worse.

Then finally, one week later, the Team had been called for a new mission. Bittersweet feelings filled Artemis. I mean she was happy that her house arrest would finally be over, but she still was unable to go.

They left as quick as they had been informed.

 _"I guess this one was urgent,"_ she sighed.

She looked at the empty base, and suddenly she couldn't take it anymore.

" _I gotta get outta here."_

She stormed over to the entry way.

 _"This is all Batman's fault. He thinks I'm just going to sit around here on the sideline when there's a job to do. He would have done the same thing. And why is he mad at me? What about the others? Aqualad and his team couldn't complete their part of the mission. Not only did I take care of the guards and my part, but I did theirs too. If it hadn't been for me, they wouldn't even have known where Lungstrum was."_

Walking out of the cave entrance, she immediately felt the sun on her skin. The fresh air filled her lungs. Though it did refresh her a little, the anger continued to fester in her. She still seethed to herself.

 _"And what about Miss Martian? She would have let them die if I hadn't been proactive. I wish Green Arrow would have done that for me when I was getting chewed out instead of standing they're like an idiot. UGHHH!"_

She took a deep breath and plopped herself on the beach. She replayed that day three weeks ago in her head, losing herself in her thought.

 _"'Hahaha!' Queen Bee laughed. 'I wouldn't do that if I were you.'_

 _'It's a good thing you're not me then,' she retorted, bow at the ready._

 _'I guess so. I wouldn't want to be the one responsible for the death of my teammates.'_

 _'What are you talking about?'_

 _'They are all currently under my control. Destroy me and they have orders to destroy themselves.'_

'No.'

 _'Miss Martian, you and the others have to get out of there now.'_

 _There was no response._

 _Queen Bee smirked._

 _'Didn't work, did it?'_

 _Queen Bee threw a fury of attacks. She fell to the ground._

 _Queen Bee raised her foot to finish her."_

"HELP!"

Artemis was startled out of her daydreaming. She had heard the voice in the back of her mind, but paid little attention to it as she reminisced on her failure.

"HELP!" it cried again.

She looked around. There was no one on the island but her. But as she looked out at the ocean, on the horizon, she noticed something moving towards her.

"HELP PLEASE!" it cried even more urgent this time.

That's when she recognized it as a person.

"Hold on!" she called back.

She dove in the water, and quickly swam to the ailing body. It was a little girl trying desperately to stay afloat.

"You have to save my brother,"she said as Artemis approached her. He was floating on a makeshift raft, unconscious.

"Can you make it to shore?" Artemis asked.

The girl nodded, weakly. It was obvious she was tired.

"What about my brother?"

"Swim to shore. I'll make sure he gets there too."

The girl swam off. Artemis swam behind the raft and pushed it, swimming close behind the young girl.

The kid collapsed in the sand as soon as she reached land.

As Artemis got there, however, the girl rushed over to her unresponsive sibling.

"Alex, you gotta get up," she was crying.

Something tugged at Artemis's heart strings. She picked up the boy, Alex.

"Where are you taking him? Don't hurt him, " his sister pleaded.

"I'm taking him to get help. I'm promise I won't hurt him. Follow me."

She didn't know why she did it. Maybe it was because the girl reminded her of a younger version of herself. Whatever it was, she felt compelled to help these two. That they were for some reason bigger than they seemed to be right now.

 **PAGE BREAK (AGAIN)**

Artemis sat on the sofa in the living room of the cave.

"Kid Flash. B-03. Robin. B-01. Miss Martian. B-05. Superboy. B-04. Aqualad. B-02." the zeta tube piped up.

Artemis got up to meet them at the tube entrance.

"What's up babe? Looking for a mission debrief to see all the action you missed?"

"Wally!"

"Ah, calm down Artemis. You didn't miss anything trust me."

"Well, you missed the endless supply of droids," Robin commented.

"It was a waste of time," growled Superboy.

Though she didn't show it, she was elated to hear that she hadn't missed anything.

"So what was the mission?" She asked trying to control her excitement.

"Though it seems we were given false information from whomever we are trying to locate, our mission was to find two siblings that were originally adopted by Kadmus. They were then relocated due to the government agency's enlightenment of Kadmus's activities. Periodically, an agent from the government orphanage comes to check on the adaptation of the children. They have been missing for at least two months.

"Though it doesn't seem cause to be sent out, these kids were superpowered, kept under government care to hopefully be used one day under government control. The League knew of their existence, but kept quiet to avoid any complications. They disagreed with the future that was in store for the children, yet, the legal ramifications would have caused great controversy about the League. However, now that the children are missing, it has become a large issue," explained Aqualad.

 _"They have powers?"_ " Artemis thought to herself.

"But we didn't find any children. Only robots," said Miss Martian.

"Well I think you're in for a surprise," Artemis mumbled under her breath.

"What surprise?" asked Superboy, accidentally overhearing her with his support hearing.

No sooner had he spoke did he find out what Artemis had been implying.

 **WOW! LOOK, ANOTHER PAGE BREAK**

 **VANESSA POV (FIRST PERSON)**

I was exhausted. But they had separated me from my brother. I needed to find him before they hurt him too.

They had set me in a room to rest apparently. My arm and foot were bandaged. But I had no piece of mind without Alex.

I rushed out of the room. It was a maze in this place. Lefts and rights all looked the same, and I'm sure I had ended up in the same place at least three times.

Then I finally stumbled upon an opening, a way out of the endless hallways. People. A bunch of teenagers, but they didn't look very accepting about my presence in their "lair." Then I recognized the one that had helped us.

 _"She lied to me. She said she wasn't gonna hurt Alex,"_ I thought to myself.

I felt myself shaking as I got angry.

"Where's my brother?" I asked furious. I wasn't gonna be tortured here too. I would fight my way out if I needed to. I wasn't gonna be hurt. Never again.

They all looked confused to see me.

"WHERE'S MY BROTHER?!" I asked again, now ready to fight.

"Whoa, calm down there kid. This is not what you think this is," said the one in yellow.

"Please, we are not going to hurt you,"another said, this one was black.

"Brother? There's two of them? Artemis, what is going on here?" the boy with the 'S' on shirt said to my rescue, Artemis.

The boy with the red shirt was studying me. I could tell; I had seen the look plenty of times.

The last one was, green, clearly not human. Trying to think of something comforting to say probably. I recognized she was a Martian, hatred started to burn inside me because of it. I had to get out of here.

In the midst of my train of thought, I could sense them trying to judge my body language. They had probably deduced by now I was anxious. But I didn't care, I didn't have time for this. I had to find my brother.

I rushed out of the room, and followed the lights. I was surprised they hadn't followed me.

I eventually stumbled upon a room with a bunch of monitors. Then I saw him. He was hooked up to a bunchof stuff I didn't know how to work. I started to panic. If I found out they killed him, I wouldn't know what I would do.

I went in the room.

"Alex, you can't die, okay. I need you still. You promised you'd take care of me. You can't break that promise now. Not after all these years."

I grabbed his hand. It started glowing. The heart monitor started breathing faster. I squeezed his hand harder. I refused to let him go. Suddenly, there was a tapping on my shoulder.

I about hit the ceiling. I opened my eyes. I hadn't even realized they were closed.

"I think you about crushed my hand," Alex smiled weakly.

I hugged him.

I looked at him, but he wasn't looking back at me. Something or someone was behind me. And the way he was speechless and buck-eyed didn't give me any comfort that we were going to make it out of here alive.


	4. Chapter 4: Tales from the Hospital Bed

**I don't own Young Justice.**

 **A/N: Thanks BubbleEwa for another fabulous review.**

 **A/N: Again guys please review. Not trying to bribe, but you get recognized if you do review. I even give shoutouts for those of you who are writing your own stories.**

 **A/N: This chapter is kinda but not really a filler chapter. I promise the next one will have more action in it for sure.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **PAGE BREAK**

I was afraid to turn around. I was so tired. I don't think I had it in me to fight right now if I had to. After all we had been through today.

Alex saw I was nervous.

"Vanessa, it's okay. Turn around."

I looked up at him in his bed. He pleaded with me with his light green eyes. I saw he was still not at full capacity. So, though it was against my better judgement, I turned around.

I was met by a dark mantle and piercing eyes.

He swiftly walked over to the monitors hooked up to my brother.

I looked at Alex's face. He was speechless.

"You're healing faster than expected. You're lucky your sister cares about you so much," Batman commented as he glanced.

 _"Did he know about my healing powers?"_

"He should be out within the day or so. When he first arrived, we speculated at least a week."

Alex and I looked at each other. He gave me a small scowl. He hated when I used my powers on him. But I didn't care. If there was anything I could do to keep him alive, I was gonna do it.

"You two will be staying here. There is a room for you down the hall. Someone will show you there later.

"We are currently looking into those who held you captive. Until then, you will stay here. The Team will protect you if anything happens."

Batman turned to leave.

"Thank you," Alex spilled out.

Batman stopped in his tracks. He turned and gave a small smile.

I turned to Alex after Batman had stepped out.

"You're such a fanboy."

He laid down, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

We started talking. I explained to him what had happened since we had escaped. I did most of the talking. I could tell, though I had helped stabilize him, he still had to recover on his own. He had worse cuts and bruises than I did. He was exhausted, no matter how much he tried to hide it from me. He had a large bruise on his face from the explosion, and cuts covering his arms from the makeshift raft of the scrapped ship.

I felt bad for him. He had done a lot to protect me while we were prisoners, and this was his reward. And though I had healed him some, I still couldn't do much to help him.

In the middle of our conversation, the two females from what I assumed were part of the Team Batman had been talking about, walked in.. It was our rescuer, Artemis, I think they said her name was, and the Martian.

I felt Alex tense up as he noticed her walking in. He had hadn't seen her since we came in since he was unconscious and immediately placed in the infirmary. I felt my face scowl.

"We just thought we'd come in to check on you guys," said Artemis.

"We're fine," I answered shortly.

I think she noticed, but she didn't comment on it.

"Artemis and I felt bad about our first impression. We thought we come and give an official welcome, and get to know each other a little better, especially since you'll be living here," M'gann said cheerfully.

"Who told you that?" I asked defensively.

"Well Batman gave us the information before he came and talked to you. We'll make sure that nothing happens to you as your protectors."

"We can take care of ourselves. We have up to this point. And we definitely don't need help from the likes of you," I glared.

From the way she shrunk back, I could tell she had been hurt a little.

"Thank you," my brother quickly intervened, "We appreciate it."

The Martian perked up a little, but I could tell she was still unsure of what to say next.

Artemis spoke up, trying to break the interchange between us.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves? I think you know who we are. Why don't you guys tell us about yourselves."

I looked back at Alex. He took a slight glance at the Martian before he preceded. He clearly didn't want me to make a mess out of things. We both hated Martians, but Alex has always been better at concealing emotions than I have.

"I'm Alex. That's my sister Vanessa. I'm twelve, she's nine."

"Anything else you care to tell us? Like any hobbies, our activities that you guys like? Maybe we could do them together so you guys can have some entertainment while you're here, " M'gann said.

"Not that we want to tell you," I snapped.

"Well, were gonna let you two rest and get accustomed to this place. We'll be in the front if you need anything. Maybe you can meet the rest of us later. But, you know, whenever you guys are ready."

They got up and left.

Compelled to lighten the atmosphere, my brother said, "We'll have to take you up on that offer," hoping they would disregard all I had said.

Artemis nodded as she left.

Alex sat up, and gave me a dirty look after they disappeared from sight.

"I know you hate Martians, but you can't bite the hand that feeds you."

I couldn't believe him.

"You hate Martians too. I can't understand how you were so calm."

"Yes, I do hate Martians, but I also recognize that if she is helping us, I can't shrug that off. You may think we don't need any help, but if Artemis hadn't found us earlier, we would have died."

"I would have found a way."

"Vanessa, let's just take this as far as it will go. We need their help. Otherwise, we would have been still out there not knowing what to do with ourselves, and definitely would have been captured again. Now, which would you rather be with, a Martian that's out to kill us or one that's part of a team devoted to good. We need to do our best to make sure we don't need to mess this up. So can you please just deal with the lesser of two evils?"

"Fine."

I knew this was gonna be hard. But the way Alex had pleaded with me, and after all he had done for me, I at least owed him this one. But I definitely wasn't looking forward to it.


	5. Chapter 5: New Places, Old Wounds

**I don't own Young Justice.**

 **A/N: Thanks BubbleEwa for your reviews. Keep them coming.**

 **A/N: This chapter is has b way more interesting tidbits than the last one. Like I said, the last one was a filler chapter.**

 **Read. Enjoy. Review.**

 **PAGE** **BREAK**

The day passed slowly. I watched as Alex regained his strength and started to walk around the room. His powers still weren't at their peak, but they would back be back to normal soon.

"Ready to go out and meet the people?" he asked, a bit too chipper for my taste.

"No," I answered a little to quickly.

"You're not afraid are you?" he said with a little teasing tone.

"No, but what if... What if she's out there?"

"Vanessa, she's apart of the Team. Of course she'll be out there. You can't let that prevent you from going out. I mean it's okay to be scared though."

"I told you I wasn't scared."

"Then let's go."

I hated it when he did this. He was right and there was nothing I could combat it with.

 **PAGE BREAK**

We entered the room. My arms were crossed. I didn't want to give off the impression that I was enjoying any of this. Of course Alex was all smiles.

Robin was the first to notice our presence. I guess it was all those years of training from Batman kicking in.

"Well I guess they decided to join us after all," he said as we walked over to the empty couch and took a seat.

Aqualad formally began.

"It seems we had a rather rough start. Allow me to start over. I am Aqualad. This is Mount Justice. Since you will joining us for a while, please make yourself comfortable. Everything here you have access to. We hope you find things to your liking, and don't hesitate to ask any of us for help or whatever you need."

I glared at the Martian. I had to tolerate her, but there was no way I was gonna ask her for any help whatsoever.

Aqualad turned and gestured at the rest of his team, implying he wanted them to follow his lead. Robin stepped up to the challenge.

"Well I guess it's my turn. My name's -"

"Robin," Alex interrupted. "That's Kid Flash, Superboy, Aqualad, Artemis, and ... Miss Martian."

I don't know if he meant to pause, but everyone could tell he had. Superboy glared over in our direction. I gave a little smirk.

"Well then, looks like we got ourselves a fanboy. I do give out autographs. By the way," KF smirked.

"We don't want any autographs," I said.

"Hahaha! Looks like you got shut down KF. Real smooth," teased Robin.

"Dude!" Kid Flash said as he looked back at the us. "Aren't we a sourpuss Vanessa? Fine, since you don't want a very valuable autograph or hang out with such a famous celebrity, then what do you kids like to do?"

I shot him a look that showed I was confused on how he knew my name.

"Don't worry, your identities are safe with us. Information kinda gets around here," the Boy Wonder answered my internal question.

"You didn't answer Kid Flash's question Vanessa," Superboy spoke up for the first time.

I didn't know why he had felt the need to single me out. He looked at me. I think he was on to us, but I didn'tcare. The more people that knew, it the less I would have to pretend.

Alex answered before I got a chance to.

"We don't really have any. Where we grew up, there wasn't much a ... 'fun' allowed."

"Unless you consider torture fun," I said under my breath.

Alex nudged me as Superboy gave us a look. Apparently he had heard.

"Where did you two grow up?" Aqualad asked.

"Uhh..." we answered in unison.

We didn't want them to know about our past. It brought back too many unwanted, painful memories. And for me, I was afraid for some reason that they would judge us for it, like it was some how our fault. I knew it wasn't, but these things always came up when I thought about my past.

Artemis looked at us.

"So who's hungry? I know you two haven't eaten in at least 24 hours. There's food in the kitchen. In fact, I think there's some pizza or something already fixed," she said.

She glanced at us with a small smile. She had covered for us. I don't know why, but she had. Against my instincts not to, I felt my trust for her start to increase. I don't know, if it was the best. I guess it was good to have an ally other than my brother, but the last time I trusted someone, I was hurt too bad.

And who says I have trust issues?

Alex and I rushed over to the kitchen, trying to avoid his question. We had gone days, even weeks without eating before. I had lost count, but I think at this point we were up to three days. But I wasn't complaining. On the table was a hot steaming circle with brown edges. It looked so good. We were to eager to try it. Artemis went in and cut a portion for me and one for Alex. She placed them in front of us.

"Bon appe'tit," she said.

We ate it ravenously. I had never tasted anything so good in my life. By the way Alex was stuffing his face, I could tell he felt the same.

We were done with it within two minutes.

"Can we have some more?" Alex asked.

They were all surprised.

"They're worse than you Kid Flash. I guess you two were hungry," Artemis commented.

She put another plate of food in front of us. We devoured this one just as quickly as the first. By the time five minutes had passed, we were completely done with the entire dish.

"What was that?" I asked, not able to hide my excitement about the cuisine we had just indulged in.

"Whatever it was, it was delicious," Alex said between bites.

"You have never had pizza?" asked Aqualad, surprised.

"You've definitely haven't lived life until you have,"said Robin.

"Yeah, especially with Miss Martian's cooking," spoke Kid Flash.

"Miss Martian made this?" I said showing my own surprise.

We both put down the current slice that we were eating. I suddenly had lost my appetite. Alex nearly choked.

"Is there a problem with that?" Superboy asked aggressively.

We hesitated before we responded. For all we knew, that pizza could have been poisoned. I tried to push those thoughts out of my head, but they just kept recurring.

"Well," Superboy pressed.

"No," Alex started, "there's no problem with it. It's good. We really appreciate it. It's just that we've never had pizza before, and we didn't expect it to taste so good. ... I mean not that she can't cook, it's just that she's a Martian, and you know..."

He was sinking our ship. I stepped in to rescue him before things got worse.

"It's just that we aren't used to eating like that. Food was scarce. Not that it should matter to you especially since you didn't make it."

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"I'm glad you two enjoyed it then," Miss Martian said, her first words since we had entered the living room.

"Can someone show us to our room?" Alex asked, hoping to get things back to the way they were.

"Sure, this way." Artemis volunteered.

We went quickly into the hallway.

"That couldn't have gone any worse. I knew we shouldn't have come out there to begin with." I said.

Alex stared at the floor.

"You would have had to come out of the infirmary some time. If not, they would've come to you," said Artemis.

"Thank you for helping us Artemis." Alex finally said.

It took her off guard.

"You're welcome," she stuttered in response. "Hey, I know this is going to be a difficult transition. But maybe you guys should try and conceal your Martian hatred a little better. It's pretty obvious that there something going on between you two and Miss Martian. Whatever they did to you in the past is over. I know it still hurts, but she's not out to get you guys. Trust me."

"Trust me." Those words stuck in my head. I had a hard time trusting myself sometimes, yet here Artemis was asking her to trust her. I wanted to, I really did, but I was still afraid this was going to backfire on me.

 **PAGE BREAK**

She led its into the room. It was huge. There was a big bed in one end, a big TV in the middle, and it even came with a closet the size of a small store. It was incredible.

I rushed onto the bed as soon as we got in. It was so soft. I spread out and looked at the ceiling. I had never had something this amazing before.

I looked back at the door. Artemis had a huge grin on her face. She had never seen me act my age since we had been there. I usually didn't like people to see that side of me, but I was so excited then, it didn't make a difference.

Alex was slowly examining everything. He had always been very thorough and very cautious. He stopped one he got to the closet. He stared in for a few seconds before he started shaking. Then his legs started giving out. Though he tried to catch himself against the threshold, he still found himself kneeling on the ground.

I rushed over to him, and I think that triggered Artemis to do the same. When I got to him, his eyes were shut tight. He was mumbling something under his breath, but I couldn't make out what it was.

"Alex," I said softly, "it's okay. We're with Artemis remember. She said they wouldn't let nothing happen to us."

He started to ease his tension just a little.

Artemis then started talking to him.

"Alex, you're fine. Okay? It's just a closest. Nothing is gonna happen to you, I promise."

He slowly opened his eyes. He glanced at me.

"Better?" I asked.

He took a deep breath before he attempted to get up. He still wobbled a bit, so Artemis helped him. I couldtell he was embarrassed as he looked at the floor as he walked away. He hadn't even thanked us, that's how rattled the whole thing had made him.

I looked in the closet. The walls were bare except for the rails that extended from one side to the other. But it was the fact that they were white and bare. I knew it had reminded him of the ISO ward. I turned to look at him. He was on the edge of the bed staring at his feet.

Artemis turned to me and mouthed the words, "Is he okay?" I nodded at her and gave her a small smile. She returned it and quietly left the room.

I got on the bed and say beside Alex. I didn't say anything because I knew he wouldn't want to talk about what just happened. We sat in silence for a few he got off the bed and headed for the closet door. He slammed it shut, then went to the dresser under the TV and grabbed the remote.

He gave me a sinister smile as if he was up to something.

"Why don't we watch TV?" he said, cocking one of his eyebrows.

I laughed as he turned the TV on. We had never been allowed to watch TV even at the foster house we used to live at. Bring here had opened up a lot of new opportunities, and of course we were gonna take advantage of them.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **Mount Justice**

 **1:52 A.M.**

The night continued to fly by. We had been watching TV for hours. We had watched a lot of shows, but our favorite had been about this sponge and his friend starfish. I forgot the name of the show, but it was hilarious.

Starting a few hours earlier, I had started dozing. I would sleep for like a minute or so before I'd catch myself, and jerk myself awake. I was so tired. I wanted to sleep, but something in the back of my mind wouldn't let me. I felt like I would be in trouble if I did fall asleep.

After a few hours of it, Alex was tired of it.

"Vanessa, just go to sleep. No one is here that will keep you from it. You'll be fine."

I thought about it before I finally laid back and went to sleep. But if I had known I would have been tossing and turning like I was, I would have just tried to stay awake.

I hadn't really been allowed to sleep while we were... uh ... put away. So falling asleep here was a difficult thing to deal with. I tried to cope with it the best I could though. But it was rough.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Alex woke up the next day quite drained. Sleep hasn't been restful for him either, but it was needed. His sister was still asleep, but on the floor next to the bed. It seemed odd to him, but he figured that maybe she found it easier to sleep on the floor since that was what she was used to.

Last night he didn't go to bed until hours after she had. His protective nature had always forced him to make sure she was okay before he could relax. She had been tossing and turning when he had finally decided to lay down.

He snuck out in order to get something to eat. He didn't know why he was scared of getting caught, but he believed maybe it was because old habits die hard.

When he reached the kitchen, he bee-lined for the pantry. Once inside, he grabbed two small bags of what the package read "chips." He closed the door exactly how he found it so as not to draw attention to his presence there, and quickly returned to his room.

He opened the door softly, hoping not to stir his sister. But as soon as the door switched open, she started moving. Clearly she was about to try and strike first.

"Vanessa, take it easy. It's just me."

She looked at him, sleepy-eyed and confused. She stared at the sheets and linen on the floor. Apparently, she was just as confused as he was about why she was on the floor.

"Sleep well?" he joked..

She glared at him.

"You're definitely not a morning person."

"How did I get on the floor?" she asked, confused.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me."

She got up.

"Didn't have a good sleep did you?"

Vanessa was silent, then she answered.

"I don't want to talk about-"

Alex looked at her pleadingly.

"It was Wellsworth." She conceded at last. "He had me strapped to an examination table-"

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me the rest. I didn't sleep that good either. Bar'azz was forcing us to fight Gerald. Then he had me sent to ISO."

There was another awkward silence.

"Want to watch TV?" Alex asked trying to change the subject.

"I guess," Vanessa said.

Alex searched frantically for the remote.

"Where's the remote?" he asked his sister.

"I don't know. You had it last," she replied back, still trying to understand why she had been on the floor.

Alex continued to search when he stumbled upon something black under the bed.

"Here it is." He frowned. "Vanessa, what did you do to it?" He held up a broken remote. It was bent and crumpled.

"I don't know. You had it last."

"Yeah, but it was on the nightstand, and it definitely wasn't broken." He sat and put all the clues together. She was on the floor and the remote was broken. She had done it, and she had done it in her sleep.

"Vanessa, who else could it have been? I went to sleep after you did. No one else came in here. And I know it wasn't me. That's probably why you were on thefloor. You broke it in your sleep."

"No I didn't! Alex, you can't tell. I mean we don't have to watch TV, we didn't before. Alex please don't tell!" Vanessa yelled back, tears in her eyes.

Alex sighed. He knew she was scared. Scared of herself and what she could do.

He responded back with a much softer tone.

"I'm not gonna tell. But you have to promise me this won't happen again."

She viciously shook her head in agreement. Alex hugged her. She may try to act tough, but on the inside, she was still a scared nine year old girl and his little sister.

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!" It was the door.

They both jumped at the sudden noise.

"Who is it?" Alex asked as Vanessa wiped the tears out her eyes.

"There's breakfast whenever you guys are ready." It was Artemis.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **VANESSA POV (FIRST PERSON)**

Everyone was eating by the time we came in. I was still shaken by last night's incident, but I did my best to hide it.

"Looks like you two enjoyed sleeping in," said Kid Flash.

"Help yourselves to whatever you like" said Aqualad.

We filled out plates to the brim with food. Eggs, pancakes, bacon, biscuits, hash browns, and orange juice. We devoured it all, similarly to what we had done lay night.

"Whoa, and the bandits strike again," said Robin.

"It was delicious Miss Martian," Superboy said looking up only to stare at us.

"Thanks Superboy," she said happily, oblivious to the jab he was taking at us.

I choked on my juice as she said so.

Miss Martian came over to help me as I started coughing.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she touched my shoulder. I quickly ripped it away from her. I don't know if anyone else saw it. I had a thing about people I didn't trust touching me.

She shrunk back, hurt. They were all staring at me now. Superboy giving me the hardest glare I had ever seen.

"Looks like someone isn't a morning person," Kid Flash mumbled.

"Mind your own business. Doesn't look like that beauty sleep did you any good either," I said.

"You really are a stick in the-" Kid Flash started.

"So what do you guys do on a normal day?" Alex interrupted.

Aqualad spoke up, breaking the tension.

"Now, we would usually take part in a training session. You two can join us if you would like."

I looked at Alex. Then I looked around the room. All I could think about was seeing the Martian getting pummeled. Beat until she couldn't get up. A big grin formed in my face. This was something I couldn't miss.

"Yeah," I said, "I think we'll come."


	6. Chapter 6: Keep Your Guard Up

**I don't own Young Justice.**

 **A/N: Thanks BubbleEwa for your reviews. I have to be a little mean. Sorry. Maybe this will answer some of your questions about Miss Martian.**

 **Read. Enjoy. Review.**

 **"This is mind link conversation."**

 **PAGE BREAK**

We followed them to the large opening in the center of the cave, where I had met them when I first arrived. Already there was a slender lady with a blue jacket and black undershirt. I glanced at my brother. I figured he knew who she was.

"Black Canary," he whispered in my ear, smile shone widely across his face, proving me right.

The Team all stopped in front of her.

"Well, well. Looks like we have a couple of new faces. My name is Black Canary. I'm one of the Justice League. Welcome to our training session. You two don't have to participate if you don't want to."

We nodded at each other as we made our way to the sideline.

"Today we will be working on a new maneuver since we now have the pleasure of Artemis joining us one again."

I tuned her out. She wasn't talking to us, just about some boring technique. I was just ready to see them start fighting each other.

They finally began after she showed them on the hologram screen what they would be doing. She had picked Robin as the adversary, since he had been the only one to defeat her using the move. They're goal was to use the move they had just learned to take him , they could use whatever technique they wanted, as long as the new move was used.

Robin sparred with each teammate individually.

"Watch all sides," Canary called out as Robin fought with Superboy. The Boy Wonder still defeat the Boy of Steel in a matter of minutes.

Robin fought Aqualad next.

"Faster, Aqualad. Be strategic, but be quick," yelled Canary.

Kid Flash stood no chance against Robin either.

"Think before you act," Canary called out before the speedster was thrown out the ring.

"Don't telegraph," she told the Martian.

"Artemis, these are rookie mistakes. Pick it up."

"Cut me... some... slack. I haven't fought... in over... a month," Artemis called back before being slammed to the ground.

Artemis was the last one Robin fought. He had beaten them all and had preceded to gloat. Not only hadhe defended against everyone once, he did again beating each faster than before.

"Guess I'm the master here. And no, I'm not cocky, I'm just that good."

Everyone else groaned. Black Canary began to scold them. Once she had finished her little pow-wow, she turned back to Robin.

Alex and I looked at each other, surprised the training was at an intermission. When he had had training back in the past, it was way more vigorous than this. Sometimes kids didn't even come back out. This was nothing.

"No one can beat me," he told her, "I know all their moves."

Canary shook her head as she looked around. At this point, he was right. Then she zoomed in on Alex.

"Then why don't we try something new."

She grabbed Alex by the hand to help him off the ground. I could tell he was confused.

"What, what are you doing?" he stammered.

"I was wondering if you would fight Robin. You don't have to if you don't want to. But I'd figured I'd get you two involved since you're here anyway. Don't worry, he's not much older than you."

He looked back at me. I shook my head furiously. "No" I mouthed. But everyone else was boosting him , they didn't know that Alex really couldn't fight.

In the end, he gave in to the pressure of the group.

"Okay," he said, like an idiot. This was not going to

end well. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Alex met Robin in the middle.

"Begin," she said.

Robin was aggressive the whole time. His punches were quick, and he was on to his next move before you could react to the first one. He was much different than the older kids that we had fought in the past. He was a lot better.

"He doesn't stand a chance," I mumbled.

"He's not that bad," said the Martian.

I glared her, noticed Superboy, then looked back. I didn't have time to confront him. My brother was gonna get creamed and I needed all my focus on him. Alex really wasn't doing that bad, though. He was dodging allRobin was throwing at him. I could tell Robin was getting frustrated. Alex couldn't fight, but at least he knew how to avoid trouble.

"Good Alex. Now try hitting him," Canary called.

That's when things took a turn for the worst. Alex had gotten confident with everyone boosting him on that he forgot he couldn't fight. He took the first swing at Robin, and that's when all went downhill.

Alex had lost his rhythm, so everything the Boy Wonder was throwing was connecting, fist and feet. Alex was getting angry which wasn't good. The Team hadn't seen him when he's angry, and it's not a pretty picture.

"We got stop him," I tried to warn everyone.

"It's okay Vanessa. Robin won't hurt him,"said Miss Martian.

"No Martian. Listen. He's gonna go ballistic. We need to stop the fight now!"

But it was already too late. Robin had him pinned to the floor. The momentum Alex had gained was gone as he squirmed on the floor.

"Not feelin' the aster are you?"

Alex had lost it. He started glowing as he grabbed Robin by his chest, and threw him to the ground. Alex stood up and grabbed Robin again, and threw him over his shoulder. With his arm still in his hand, Alex pulled back on it with his foot on his back.

"Not feelin' the aster?" Alex yelled back as he pulled harder on Robin's arm.

We all heard something pop.

At that point, three people had manhandled Alex and ripped him away from Robin. He was rolling on the floor clutching his arm.

"My shoulder," he repeated over and over.

I looked back at Alex as if to say "What did you do." He looked just as confused as I did, dazed even. His weird glow was gone.

As he stared at all the angry faces, he ran off. I ran after him.

"Alex!" I yelled.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

The rest of the Team headed to the living room.

Robin had been sent to the infirmary to have his arm examined. Black Canary had ended the rest of the training session due to the extreme injury.

"What was that? I mean, what just happened?" asked Kid Flash.

"The children have more power than we first realized," said Aqualad.

Miss Martian spoke up. "Well, we've only seen one of them actually use their powers."

"Yeah," chimed KF, "Ms. Killjoy has yet to use hers."

"Well, if she keeps using her power to talk, she'll get a little of what Robin got," said Superboy to himself, but loud enough for the others to hear.

"Little harsh don't ya think SB?" the speedster said.

"Have you seen the way they both stare at her? Or the snide comments they make. Before Wonderboy went off on Robin, she told M'gann to back off."

"M'gann, is this true?" Aqualad asked.

"Of course it's true. You guys hadn't noticed how little she talks when they're around?" Superboy answered before Miss Martian got a chance.

"Maybe that's because you won't give her a chance to speak. M'gann is perfectly capable of answering the question Aqualad asked her," Artemis said.

"Oh, like you answer for the Terror Twins. You can't protect them forever."

"Sounds like you two need a room."

It was Robin.

"Robin, dude, what are you doing?" said Kid Flash.

"They let me out for good behavior."

"Are you okay?" Miss Martian asked.

"I'm gonna be left handed for a while, but otherwise I'm fine. Thought I'd come down and see what all the arguing was about before those two got a divorce." He pointed at Artemis and Superboy.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation by a different means," Aqualad said.

They all connected via mind link.

 **"You're always sticking up for them. Those kids are nothing but trouble. You know that they hate M'gann, yet you continue to help them attack her."**

 **"Fine,"** Artemis admitted, **"I help them when they're making a mistake like that because I'm trying to keep it from getting out of hand. I know that if it was left to you, they would be pounded into the ground by now. But what are you guys afraid of? The kids are harmless. Like you said, Vanessa hadn't even used her powers."**

 **"I don't know. Alex nearly took my arm off. Seems pretty harmful to me."** Robin said.

 **"It's fine. I'm used to it. Back on Mars, white martians were mistreated. Trust me I can handle it."** M'gann chimed.

 **"But you shouldn't have to,"** said Aqualad.

 **"Maybe if their ambassador would say something, this wouldn't be an issue,"** Superboy growled at Artemis.

 **"I don't have to listen to this,"** Artemis said as she walked out the room.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **VANESSA POV (FIRST PERSON)**

"Alex!" I called after him. He had run to the bathroom.

"Vanessa, leave me alone."

"But Alex, I-"

"Vanessa! Leave me alone!" he yelled. I had never heard him yell at me like that before.

"Fine!" I yelled back, not so much for anger, but to cover my own hurt.

I ran back to our room and plopped on the bed. As I stared at the broken remote, a flood of emotions hit me. I started thinking about our escape, and how we had destroyed everything we touched. Tears started to flow down my face as I came to the conclusion that this was hopeless. If Alex and I couldn't control our powers, they would kick us out for sure. I didn't want that no matter how much I told myself I did.

I sat there for ten minutes, alone, crying, and lost in thought. Alex came in soon after. He sat on the bed nextto me. He saw me crying, but he didn't say anything. We both just sat there trying understand all the things that had happened to us. He didn't even grab my hand.

Then there was a knock on the door. Artemis walked in.

"Are you two alright?"

We looked at her. Alex spoke first.

"Fine. I should've never gone up there though."

"Alex, don't beat yourself up. Robin is fine. His shoulder was dislocated, but they fixed it. Nothing that he hasn't seen worse than."

Alex was silent again.

Artemis looked around, as if looking for words in the air.

"Has this ever happened before?" she finally asked.

"Yes." Alex said. "When I was younger, I was forced to fight a friend. Prior to it they made me really upset. We fought. I got mad like I did out there, and he ... uh ..."

He took a deep breath.

"He was never the same afterwards," he finished, voice trailing off.

The silence filled the room again.

"What happened to you two?" Artemis asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing," we said simultaneously.

"If nothing happened then why do you two hate martians so much?"

The question seemed to have come out of the wild blue yonder.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"Nowhere," she answered quickly, "I was just thinking about something you said to Miss Martian during the fight."

I didn't believe her, but Alex proceeded in telling her our life story anyway. He was to eager to get it off his chest.

"It's a long story, but, when we were younger, we lived in a government orphanage. We got adopted when I was six and she was three to this guy named BarnabasNaitram.

"Life wasn't always the best, but we really didn't know any better. We had restricted privileges. We couldn't watch TV, play outside, eat any kind of processed foods, and whole bunch of other stuff.

"To be honest, I don't think he ever liked us. He used to just hit us sometimes for no reason. And he yelled all the time even if we weren't doing anything wrong. But if we did do something bad, well, let's just say I still have bruises from that.

"But like I said, we didn't know any better"

I interrupted him.

"What does telling her our life's story have to do with why we hate the Martian out there?"

"If I don't tell her the background, why we actually hate them isn't going to make any sense."

He continued on.

"Anyway, an official from the orphanage would come in and check to see if everything was fine. To see if we were adjusting fine and to see if the foster parent was a good fit. He did this every year or so, nothing new.

"We stayed with Mr. Naitram for about three years, and this year round was nothing different. The official was coming and he was telling us to be on our best behavior.

"The official came a few days later. I don't know what was wrong with us, but we were being bad for no reason. We did the opposite of everything he told us. We were breaking stuff and just not listening. I think me andher even got in a fight. I don't know if it was just me, but I had a headache the whole time.

"Then he told me to, I think he said take out the trash. But the way the day had been going, of course I told him no. He kept asking, until finally I hit him. He flew across the room to the next wall. I hadn't used my powers before then.

"The official had seen enough. He said that we couldn't stay with Mr. Naitram. He said that he was unable to handle the responsibility. They dragged us outas we begged not to go, but I think about it now, I don't know why we were. Anyway, Mr. Naitram was acting as if he didn't care if we got took. He didn't even pit up that much fight to keep us.

"We got in the car crying. Mr. Naitram had followed us to it. The official pushed us in really hard and rolled down are window. Mr. Naitram put his head down so wecould see him. Then he said 'Good night.' The window closed quick and then I blacked out.

"When we woke up, we were in a strange place we'd be locked up in for the next three years."

"So why do we hate martians? It's simple. While we were at our new "home," we had a lot of doctor ... uh ... check-ups. Wellsworth came in and told us he had a surprise for us. We knew not to trust him so I put my guard up. At that point, I was up trying to watch Vanessa 'cause she was asleep. They didn't like it when we slept. They said it gave us ... never mind.

"Wellsworth told us he had a surprise. As I put my guard up, Mr. Naitram walked in. I definitely was surprised. Hmm, I thought he was gonna come in and save us. Boy was I stupid for thinking that."

Alex closed his eyes as he recited this next part. He said it like he was actually there, reliving it. I knew in his head, he was .

"Alex, you wouldn't attack your father would you?"

"Mr. Naitram? What are you doing here?"

"Just helping an old friend take care of two pestering little kids.

"Then he shape-shifted into the beast he really was. I jumped back 'cause it took me by surprise.

"What's the matter Alex? You look like you've seen a monster. Did he look like this?"

"Then he turned into this big, ugly thing. He was torturing me. I felt like a monster was really there trying to get me. He started laughing at me."

"He stopped laughing then looked down at Vanessa. She was still asleep.

"Wake her up. Don't want her to miss out on the fun.

"No. I won't let you hurt her.

"Then I'll make you."

Alex shuddered as he retold this part.

"He ... he invaded my head, my thoughts, my emotions, everything. I couldn't even move. It felt like hewas tearing me apart from the inside out.

"I fell on top of Vanessa and she woke up. He had shape-shifted back into Naitram.

"Rise and shine. Didn't want you to miss out.

"Mr. Naitram?

"A little confused are we? Allow me show you a

different side of me then.

"He shifted back into his martian form and went into her head. I wanted to stop him, but I didn't know what to the do. I was helpless to save her. He messed her up bad. I could tell. She was screaming 'Alex, make it stop' or-"

"Alex stop!" I yelled at him. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to relive that day, that moment. I didn't realize I had started crying again.

Alex stopped. I don't think he had realized how much I was reliving it too.

He looked over at Artemis who had listened in silence.

"Artemis, you can't tell anyone."

"Alex, I understand this was traumatic, but don't you two think if you told them, they would be more understanding?" she asked.

"Artemis, please," he pleaded.

She looked from me to him, and took a deep breath.

"You have my word."

An alarm went off and Artemis reached at her com-link.

"I'll be right there."

She looked back at us. Then she turned to exit.

Right as she opened the door, she turned back.

"Why did you tell me all that if you knew it would hurt so much?"

"You asked," Alex said.

"Yeah, but the others have asked you questions like that too and you didn't answer."

Alex stood and thought about that for a second.

"We don't trust the others like you," he said finally.

Artemis nodded and walked out.

The door shut behind her. Silence filled the room. Alex came and sat next to me on the bed. He wiped my face as I looked down at the ground.

The silence was devastating as we continued to dwell on our past.


	7. Chapter 7: Darkest Before The Dawn

**I don't own Young Justice.**

 **A/N: Sorry it's been a little bit since my last update. I was dealing with some family things. And I didn't have Wi-Fi. But I'm back now. The next chapter should be much quicker to make up for the last one.**

 **A/N: Thanks everyone for all the reviews. They really helped me get over my severe condition of writers block. Keep them coming, even the negative ones.**

 **Read. Review. Enjoy.**

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Artemis joined the rest of the Team. Batman was giving them a brief overview of the mission.

"In South America, kids have been going missing."

"Missing?" asked Robin, "I thought it was just a bad case of the sniffles going around causing a decrease in the youth population?"

"At first, it was believed to be a disease epidemic, but these kids are missing, not dead. The epidemic was used to scare away the media.

"One of our operatives has confirmed that Bane has been the one kidnapping the children from their homes or schools. He has informed us that the kids are to be taken into America tonight.

"Your job is to follow the truck in order to find out who Bane is working for. Do not engage in battle. This is a covert intel mission only."

He looked at Artemis. Artemis wasn't paying attention though. She was still trying to digest all the information the kids had entrusted her with.

A nudge in the side from Kid Flash brought her back to reality.

"Dismissed," said Batman. They made their way toward the Bioship. Batman grabbed Robin as he turnedto leave.

"You're staying."

"What? Why?" Robin responded, clearly flabbergasted.

"You're in no condition to fight with only one usable arm. Furthermore, we need someone watching the children at all times. I've been informed about the accident earlier today."

"But I'm fine Batman. And Red Tornado is always here, why can't he watch them?"

"You're staying," Batman said and walked away, leaving Robin standing there speechless. He couldn't believe that you he had been demoted to babysitter. He wanted to strangle someone, but knew anger was useless at this point. He plopped on the couch, stewing in his own frustration.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **VANESSA POV (FIRST PERSON)**

Alex and I continued to sit in silence. The memories that had just been pulled were so painful, I didn't have any words to say.

"I'm going out front. The room is giving me an eerie feeling," Alex said.

I followed him out, not wanting to be left alone with my thoughts.

As we walked into the living room area, I was surprised to only see Robin angrily flipping channels.

"Where's everyone at?" Alex asked.

"They had a mission," Robin replied without looking up.

"You weren't good enough to go, or what?" I taunted. I was still hurting on the inside, but I couldn't let it show on the outside, especially since I didn't trust Mr. Suspicious.

He looked up. I could tell he was still angry, but it couldn't be heard in his speech.

"I got into a fight." He gestured to his arm.

"I'm sorry," Alex confessed, looking at his tattered shoes. "Are you okay? I can make it up to you."

"As long as you keep those powers in check and swear you won't do it again, I think we'll be fine." Robin paused before he continued.

"Does that usually happen when you use your powers?"

Alex answered quietly, barely above a whisper, "No. It only happens when the anger gets bottled up. Then you get what you got. You were getting under my skin and I was frustrated that I was losing so easily."

Robin turned and thought this over. He then turned to me.

"Do you even have any powers?"

The nerve. I couldn't believe he had asked me that.

"Do you have powers?" I shot back at him. But all that earned me was a nudge to the side from Alex. I sighed giving in to my older brothers wishes.

"Yes, I have powers. But don't go askin' what they are 'cause it's none of your business."

"Vanessa," Alex said exasperated.

Robin just shook his head and went back looking at the TV, and after a few more channel changes, he surrendered the remote to us.

"You two can watch whatever. There's something I need to do." He walked out the room.

We began watching TV to our hearts content.

I started falling asleep again at somewhere around one in the morning. Alex rushed me off to bed, and told me he would join me soon.

As I jumped in the bed and laid down to rest, I knew tonight's sleep wasn't going to be any better than last night's.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

"Noooo!"

A loud scream was heard throughout the cave.

Alex woke up abruptly and frantically searched the room to make sure everything was alright.

His sister was still asleep in the bed, but she was laying down the wrong way. Her head was at the foot of the bed. He shrugged it off in order to find the source of the scream.

He slipped out the bed quietly so as to not wake up Vanessa.

He slipped into the hallway and tiptoed his way down. As he peaked around the corner, he could plainly see there were no intruders, but what he did see was a great big mess.

The kitchen was in ruins. Cabinets were destroyed. Doors were hanging off their hinges. Food was all over the place. Kid Flash was on his knees crying at the state of the kitchen. It was him that had given the scream.

Alex knew no one had broken in last night; he was up most of that time.

"What happened in here?" Artemis asked, surprise written on her face.

"They destroyed it. Of all the places to ransack, all the technology to steal, and they choose the kitchen. It's diabolical," Kid Flash whined.

"Who could have come in here?" Aqualad questioned.

"I've already checked the security cameras," Robin started.

"What did you find?"

"Who was it?"

"Who do I owe punishment for this crime against food?"

"The camera was destroyed before the person could be seen entering the room," Robin responded.

"Vanessa," Alex breathed to himself.

As he turned to go back to his room and avoid danger, he was roughly grabbed by the collar of his shirt.

"Looks like the crook came back to admire his handy work," Superboy smirked.

He dropped him on the floor. "I heard him breathing, and talking to himself. Now, explain."

All eyes were on him.

"I didn't do this!"

Robin spoke up. "Your powers tell a different side of the story Alex."

"Dude, I thought you loved food. Why would you do something like this?" said Kid Flash. "There's no need ofdenying it. We know you did it," said Superboy.

Aqualad's tone interrupted the hostility. "Please Alex, just tell us what happened. There will be no repercussions, we just need to know so we can help to stop it in the future."

"But I really didn't-" Alex started. But, he couldn't rat his sister out. He knew that he would be able to handle this a lot better than she could.

"I was mad, alright. I was frustrated about earlier still. I went back to my room and thought it over, and it's embarrassing. I'm twelve years old and I can't control the stupid powers I've been trying to perfect for six years."

"Alex I already told you I was fine." said Robin.

"Yeah, but you said as long as it didn't happen again. Well I don't know if I can keep it from happening again! So I came in here and destroyed the kitchen! I blew up cabinets, destroyed everything because I was mad I can't control my stupid powers! There are you guys happy now!"

He was yelling. He knew he should have been calmer about this situation, but he was angry. Not necessarily at the Team, although they played a part. He was mad at Vanessa because he told her not to go off and do something like this again. She was gonna get it when he came back in there.

"Alex, you may leave."

He ran back to his room.

When he arrived, Vanessa was pacing back and forth.

"Alex," she said when he walked in. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong she says," he repeated in a mocking tone.

"Alex, what happened?"

"You happened. You promised you wouldn't do it again. Now I'm in hot water 'cause you can't take care of yourself. "

"It wasn't a dream? But ... Alex I have to tell you something. I think I-"

"You think you what, huh?! I can't believe you. After all I do for you, you treat me like this? All I ever do is try to help you out. I ask you to do one thing for me, and you can't even do that right."

"Alex, would just let me ex-"

She was interrupted again. This time he was speaking Martian. He often raved in it when he was frustrated beyond words. She hated when he did though. She didn't understand it completely, and reminded her of B'rnazz's betrayal.

"Alex, would you shut up and listen!"

He stopped and gave her his best glare.

"What?!"

She started again, a lot softer this time.

"It's my dreams. The destruction comes because of my dreams."

"What are you talking about?" He had lost the edge on his voice too.

"Last night, I was running from Wellsworth. He had already, uhh, killed you, and he was after me. I ran into aroom filled with chemicals, books, test tubes, and a bunch of other stuff. I didn't want him to use it on me. So I destroyed it.

"I didn't realize I was in the kitchen. I saw the cabinets messed up and the food all over the place and ran back to bed and hoped it was a dream. But I guess itwasn't."

Alex sighed.

"And last night I was being tested on and I had grabbed on to something to help relieve the pain. I guess I just grabbed the remote in real life. I didn't meanto get you in trouble."

"Vanessa, look, I'm sorry, I'm just a little tense. If it's your dreams that are causing it like I thought, then someone has to watch you to make sure you stay in bed.

I've had a few all nighters in my time. I'll stay up, I don't want to get kicked out yet 'cause of your outbreaks."

"Alex, you can't stay up. I'll stay up. It's my fault we're in this mess."

"Vanessa don't be ridiculous. And I'm not having this argument with you. I'll stay up so you don't have any more mishaps."

There was a weird silence.

 **PAGE BREAK**

The Team made themselves busy with cleaning the kitchen. They hadn't been home long. The mission had been a bust. They had followed the truck, but it lead them to an abandoned warehouse. No lead had been found. They were in the dark still.

"He was lying," said Superboy, obviously upset.

"Why would he lie so he could get in trouble? Kids usually avoid trouble at all cost," said Kid Flash.

"I hate to admit it, but Wally has a point. Superboy, let's be logical, I don't think he would throw himself into trouble," said Artemis.

Superboy glared over at Artemis from his position in the kitchen. The situation between the two was causing a lot of tension between them.

"But it's not out of the question Artemis. The energy residue is different than the one in the training hall," saidRobin.

"But it still raises the question, why would he lie about destroying the kitchen?" Aqualad puzzled.

"Because he was trying to protect his sister," M'gann said.

"How do you guys even know he was lying? I thought it was convincing. And without the evidence Robin had, the world's second greatest detective wouldn't even know," Artemis fought back.

"There you go again. Sticking up for those punks again. Let's be logical Artemis. I have super hearing. I heard his heartbeat speed up," Superboy shot out.

"And I, um, I read his mind," M'gann almost whispered.

"Protect his sister from what?" the scarlet speedster asked.

"He did not wish for her to hear the anger and hostility that he got when we thought it was him," Aqualad explained.

"Then maybe she should learn some more control," Superboy said under his breath.

They all went back to cleaning the kitchen as they thought about the night's events.

 **VANESSA POV (FIRST PERSON)**

Though we were still afraid to go out, we eventually met the Team back in the living room. I knew they didn't know it was me, but I didn't really want to take a look at my handiwork.

They had pretty much finished cleaning when we got in there, only minor details were being attended to.

I walked in and sat at the counter. Alex went and sat on the couch next to Kid Flash. He had started a conversation that only a fanboy could start. I guess he was trying to lighten the mood and get the heat off of him.

I stared over at him without even recognizing it. Artemis came and sat by me without my noticing.

"What you looking at?"

I nearly fell out of my seat. I hated when people scared. It made me feel weak.

"Didn't mean to startle you," she said.

I just shrugged.

"Artemis, have you ever done something you later regretted?"

"Yeah, but you can't let that hold you back. Why? What did you do?"

"Are you alright?" Miss Martian asked, hopping into our conversation.

"Don't you have something that you can do besides getting into our business, like make something?" I aimed at her.

"Sorry," she stammered, "I didn't know you were hungry."

"Ravished," I answered with a sinister smile.

Miss Martian went off into the kitchen downcast.

I put my head back on the counter. I didn't want to eat or talk. I just wanted to shut the world out.

As I put my head down, I saw Superboy coming my direction. Had it not been for Aqualad stopping him, he probably would have reached me.

At that point, I think Aqualad had had enough of the tension.

"The tension in this room has increased greatly in the past few days. With the results of the last mission being undesirable, I believe has added to our constant anger outburst. I think it would be in the best interest of the team's morale if we were to take a break, an outing of some sort," he said.

Everyone looked around the room nodding in agreement.

"Sounds good to me. Where are we going fearless leader?" Kid Flash asked.

" I had not thought of the location. I figured that it would be best that we all confer on a place."

"Well do you have any ideas?" Artemis asked.

"It does not phase me one way or the other. It is not the venue, it is the company that matters."

"Well, then I vote for Five Guys," Kid Flash blurted.

"We are not going to eat for team bonding. That's stupid," Artemis retorted.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Bowling."

Robin shook his head in disgust. "Definitely not feeling bowling. The game gets boring after five turns. And the only reason you go is because you're a marksmen. You'll roll a strike every time."

"Then what do you suggest Shades?"

"Laser tag."

"Don't you think we've had enough combat for one day?" Superboy asked.

"Why don't we go skating?" M'gann said, a hint of excitement in her voice.

Again, everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then it is settled," Aqualad concluded.

I still had my head on the counter. Alex tapped me on my back signaling it was time for us to leave.

As we left, I saw Robin whispering something to Aqualad.

"It seems I have made a mistake," Aqualad started. We stopped. "When I said the Team, I was also referring to the two of you."

"Really?" Alex nearly tripped over himself, he was so happy.

I couldn't help but grin either. Maybe it was because of all the rather depressing things I had been meditating on the past few days. Maybe it was the fact that after I had messed up so bad, something good could still happen. But I think it was because I had felt a slight feeling of acceptance.

 **PAGE BREAK**

We left soon. They gave us a change of clothes, and we were off.

Alex and I had never been skating, but a few of our training exercises had gave us the basics of it. I was more surprised with the fact at how many of them couldn't skate.

Artemis and Robin were experts. Of course. But Kid Flash was a mess. I think it was because his feet were moving faster than his body could keep up with. I didn't care though. It was hilarious. Superboy and Miss Martian took just as many falls. Aqualad didn't want to

get in the rink, but after much convincing, he was taking his share of falls too.

I was rolling. But my laughter wasn't in spite, but genuine fun, something I hadn't had in a while.

After the fun at the skating rink, Kid Flash had convincedus to grab something to eat. It was the first and best buffet Alex and I had ever eaten. We even had some soda. I thought mine tasted kinda weird, but it was still good.

Soon after, we went back to the cave. The outing was great. Everyone had relaxed, including me.

Upon arrival at the cave, I was dog tired. Alex was too.

"Looks like you two tuckered yourselves out," Kid Flash commented.

"You two need to go to bed," Superboy said. I was too tired to argue back, and just did as I was told, following close behind my brother.

We went straight to bed completely forgetting about words spoken this morning.


	8. Chapter 8: What Dreams Are Made Of

**I don't own Young Justice.**

 **A/N: I got bored and thought I'd post again. Told ya the next chapter would be updated quick.**

 **A/N: Thanks again BubbleEwa for the review. I can't let you know too much about the dreams. They help come into play later.**

 **Read. Review. Enjoy.**

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

"Ahhhhhh!"

A high pitch scream filled the cave.

Alex woke up in a cold sweat. He had had another nightmare and the scream had sounded like it came from it.

It sounded again.

Alex looked down to see his sister was no longer on the bed. That's when it dawned on him. He had promised Vanessa that he would watch her to make sure she didn't break anything else.

He jumped out of the bed and rushed out of the room. He wanted to call her name, but knew that if he did, he would risk getting her caught by the Team and in worse trouble than she wanted.

He found her in the kitchen again. She wasn't destroying it, thank goodness, but she was fighting some invisible enemy. The look in her eye showed she was about to unleash her power on the cabinets again.

Alex jumped on her to keep her from doing so. He brought to the ground with a bear hug. She quickly got out of his hold. Then she started attacking him. She had hidden a knife in her sock, a technique that they had learned in captivity.

"Vanessa, it's me."

She continued attacking him. He grabbed her wrists. She was staring at him as she struggled to get free. Her gaze was distant.

"Vanessa, snap out of it."

"Let me go," she snapped back.

He let go of her, but she held on and flipped him over on his back. She swung down on him. In an attempt to stop it, he put his arms up to block. The knife cut Alex down his left arm.

"Awww," he clutched his arm. It had started bleeding, but he couldn't worry about it. Vanessa had run down the hall. She was going to get herself caught.

Vanessa ran, but she collapsed in the middle of the hallway. When Alex had finally caught up with her, she was surrounded by Robin, Aqualad, and Artemis.

"What happened?" Artemis asked concern all over her features.

"I don't know. She said she was going out to get some air 'cause she had a bad dream. But then she ran out," Alex responded. He tried to hide the injury on his arm as he explained and kept his hands behind his back.

"She is unconscious, but she should be okay," Aqualad reassured.

As if on cue, Vanessa sat up. Alex could see the distant look still in her eyes. She backed away from the three teens to the wall. They approached her and tried to comfort her, but Alex jumped in front of them.

"She's not going to respond the way you want her to. She's dreaming, sort of. Just let me do this."

Robin noticed the cut on his arm. It was bleeding still, but he didn't mention it.

"Vanessa, it's okay. I'm here."

She lashed back out at him. Robin grabbed him just in time to avoid the knife.

"Where did she get that from?" he asked.

"I don't know, out of fear I guess."

Artemis walked up to her. Though Vanessa swung at her, she was able to dodge and disarm the young girl.

"Vanessa, wake up. None of what you're seeing is real. It's all in your head and you're hurting the people you care about. You need to snap out of this."

Vanessa looked up at Artemis, the haze in her eyes gone, making way for the authentic chestnut eyes that were hiding behind it. She then looked around seeing all the people she had been seen by. Her eyes met Alex's.

"Alex," she started. She began rocking back and forth.

Alex knew she was scared out of her mind. He came and sat next to her. After a few moments, Vanessa embraced him.

"It's okay. No one got hurt."

The heroes looked, not quite sure what their next course of action should be.

"Thanks guys. I think we'll be okay now," Alex assured them.

"I can wrap that for you if you want," Robin offered.

Alex looked down at his arm.

"As long as you keep this between us, I think that'll work."

Robin smiled as he walked away.

The two siblings sat in the hallway. Vanessa crying for all she was worth, and Alex swaying her back and forth until they fell asleep.

Though, he didn't voice it to her, he knew that something bad was going to result because of this.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Alex and Vanessa had stayed in the hallway all night. When morning broke, Alex woke with a startle causing his sister to jump hitting his injured arm.

"Oww!" he inhaled sharply.

Vanessa backed away quickly. She was apologizing profusely.

"Vanessa, calm down. I'm fine. You act like I haven't had worse."

"Not because of me."

Alex looked from the dried bloody arm to his sister. He thought for a moment before moving. He started moving her toward the room.

"Alex, no."

"Vanessa, it was a bad night, but no one was hurt bad."

"Alex you promised me you'd stay up, and then this happened."

"It's fine. Let's just move on to the next thing."

"I can't keep hurting people."

"I already told you, no one was hurt bad. Now come on before you make this bigger than it needs to be."

"No Alex."

He was getting frustrated. She was being stubborn for no good reason.

"Then where are you going to go? If they don't want you here, then no one is gonna want a stubborn, stupid little girl that can't control her powers to save her life. Now shut up and get in the room."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"Make me B'rnazz," she angerly yelled back.

Alex started glowing. He was angry and about to blow. He didn't care that it was his sister. But Vanessa wasn't completely defenseless. She raised her arm to shoot at Alex before he shot at her. But before they could stand off an alarm pierced the otherwise silent building.

They stared each other down before they separated.

 **PAGE BREAK**

The Team all met in the main area of the cave. Batman was already there. Though the three that had helped Vanessa last night weren't tired, they were still thinking on all that had transpired. It was noticed by everyone there, but no one made mention of it.

Batman preceded with the mission brief. A science lab was set on fire and holding toxic chemicals that were activated by extreme heat.

"Dismissed," Batman said.

He grabbed M'gann on her way to the Bioship.

"While you are a valuable asset to the Team, your skill set is not necessary for this mission. And with the fire, we wouldn't want any apprehension to cause the loss of innocent lives. And as I told Robin, someone needs to watch the children at all times."

M'gann wasn't upset about not being able to go on the mission; she understood the reasoning. However, she was not the best person to watch the kids. They didn't like her, and she didn't necessarily like them. Though she was usually chipper, these kids really made her uncomfortable, especially Vanessa.

She almost spoke against it, but complied. This was gonna be an experience.


	9. Chapter 9: An Eternal Flame

**I don't own Young Justice.**

 **A/N: Thank you BubbleEwa and Spirael for your helpful and encouraging reviews. Hopefully any following chapters do not disappoint.**

 **Read. Enjoy. Review.**

 **PAGE BREAK**

The Team had boarded the Bioship and were off to Central City. Wally was rambling on about his city, and had not gotten one shut up from Artemis. In fact, she, Robin, and Aqualad had all been quieter than normal.

"What's the matter with you three? It looks like your dogs's died," Kid Flash said.

They all looked at each other. Aqualad spoke first.

"We are just focused on the mission."

"I believe that from you and Robin, but Arrowette over there would have tried to shut me up by now."

"I've just learned to ignore you Alex- I mean Wally," Artemis quickly corrected herself.

"So what was that noise last night?" Superboy asked, pushing.

"It was nothing," said Robin.

"Yeah, I just a taste for junk in the middle of the night," said Artemis.

"Then where did all the screaming come from?" Kid Flash asked.

"Doesn't seem like you to yell at your food Artemis," Superboy commented.

Artemis glared at him and Superboy did the same to her. Neither liked to back down from a fight.

They all sat in silence, quietly pondering their thoughts.

"It was the kids wasn't it?" the yellow speedster deduced.

"Of course it was. You didn't hear her slip up; she called you Alex. You can't help yourself can you Artemis. Sticking up for this destructive parasites," Superboy nearly shouted.

"No, I just felt like watching a late-" Artemis began before Aqualad raised a hand to stop her lie.

"Yes Kid Flash, it was the children. Something has traumatized them more than we know and often comes out in their strange behavior. However, the situation was handled and should be pushed to the past as we focus on the mission at hand."

They all sat in silence again, but no one was focused on the mission.

 **PAGE BREAK**

They arrived in Central City quickly. The scene was in chaos as reporters gathered around the burning building. Civilians ran to see what the commotion was about, others running around hysterically. All the while, the building grew increasingly more dangerous as explosions rang through its various floors. With each eruption the structure weakened dramatically, causing debris and rubble to fall, putting those near it in harm's way.

The teen heroes immediately moved to action to avoid any casualties as a result. Aqualad gave instructions to his comrades.

"Kid Flash, move the crowd out of danger. We don't want any casualties. Superboy, support the building. Artemis and Robin, look for anyone stuck in the building. I will begin putting out the fire. MOVE!"

They all took to their assignments. Kid Flash began crowd control. Though stubborn at first, they soon began to dissipate quickly after another earth-shaking explosion. Soon it was just the heroes and the building.

The others were having less success. Superboy was holding the building up, but with every explosion it began to bear down on him exponentially more. And the fire wasn't getting any smaller. Aqualad was putting all his effort into it, but all he was doing was containing it, steam blurring his vision of his progress. Due to the lackof water nearby, this would prove to be a difficult process. And if nothing improved the heat sensitive chemicals inside were going to take them out. And because of the amount, the vapers in the air would take out anyone in a mile radius.

On the other side of the building, Robin and Artemis were similar results. They were unable to enter the building without being burned to crisps. And the smoke in the air was not only blinding, but it was making it difficult to breathe.

"I've got all the civilians out of the area," Kid Flash said over their comlinks.

"KF, we can't get into the building to get anyone in there out," Robin responded.

"On it," Kid Flash replied.

The two powerless heroes decided to check the ground level again to make sure they missed nothing. As they rounded the corner, they were met by a kid no younger than Robin.

"Hey," Artemis yelled, "Get out of here."

Then flames started coming toward her.

"What the heck?"

"I can't stop," the boy called back.

"He's the one who caused the building fire," Robin told Artemis.

They rushed over to him.

"I can't stop," he told them again.

Robin pulled something out of his utility belt.

"Artemis, stand back," he yelled over the roar of the fire.

A flash went off, blinding the arsonist. He quickly grabbed for his eyes, burning himself in the process.

"He's distracted. Concussion arrow, now," Robin ordered Artemis.

She fired before the kid had a chance to defend himself, though not without hesitation. The kid laid unconscious on the ground. Smoke rising from his still body, his clothes singed.

"A little more warning next time," Artemis yelled at Robin.

"Come on," he said, ignoring her, "we gotta take him up front. I have a feeling he might know our rugrats backat the cave."

But as they leaned down to grab him another explosion shook the ground causing more than just smoke to be released into the air.

 **PAGE BREAK**

"How are you holding out Superboy?" Aqualad yelled over the flames.

"Don't ... know... how much longer I can hold it ... with all the ... explosions," he yelled back.

Though giving their best efforts, the building was burning rapidly. Superboy continued to struggle with the support, while Aqualad tried desperately to put it out.

A yellow blur streaked across and into the building. Superboy yelled out as Kid Flash caused added weight to the building. Soon however, he was back out carrying the only person found in the building.

"Wouldn't you know, the only person in the building is our old pal Dr. Lungstrum," he commented.

"Kid, run around the building. If you-"

"Create a maelstrom, it'll take away the oxygen. No oxygen, no fire," KF said, completing his leader's statement before zooming off to do as he was told.

The fire began to decrease. The more Kid Flash went around, the smaller the fire.

 **BOOM!**

Superboy dived from under the building. This last explosion had been his breaking point. In fact, the explosion had been so powerful, it managed to blow Aqualad back as well, catching both by surprise.

As if part of some gymnastics routine, Superboy tumbled and pulled himself up in one swift motion. He ran over to Aqualad, trying to catch his footing.

"Are you alright?" Aqualad asked, already recovered and working double time to put out the flames.

"Fine, but the chemicals. They -"

"Kid Flash, abort. You're in a dangerous situation. Get out now!" Aqualad yelled over the comlink.

"The fire's almost out. Why would I abort now?"

"The chemicals Kid. Get out of there now!"

The chemicals began seeping into the air at a rate much quicker than expected. Though all the Team was in immediate danger, Kid Flash's human physiology made him more susceptible to the toxicity of the poisons leaking into the atmosphere than his Kryptonian and Atlantean friends.

Kid Flash came over, dragging more than usual, nearly falling on the debris.

"What do we do now?" he said, a slight slur in his speech.

"Find the others and leave. I will stay and finish what we have started. The situation has become too dangerous, and I do not wish to lose any teammates. Now go. Kid Flash contact Robin and Artemis."

There was no response.

"Aqualad, you're gonna need a new plan."

The chemicals had overcome Kid Flash. He laid in a heap on the ground.

"Superboy go, quickly. Find the others and leave."

He departed quickly, leaving Aqualad to douse the flames.

 **PAGE BREAK**

The explosion knocked them both back. Then the building fell.

"That definitely can't be good," said Robin.

He heaved the unconscious pyro on his shoulder as he and Artemis trudged to the other side of the building.

"He's a little heavy for his size," Robin commented.

"We need to ... tell the others ... about him. He might be more valuable ... than we think." Artemis sputtered through coughs.

"You alright, sounds like you're coughing up a lung. Does it smell funny to you?"

There was no response. Just like the kid speedster, Artemis had taken one too many breaths of poison.

Robin turned to find his partner heaped on the ground.

"Artemis! Stupid! The chemicals must've gone off in the last explosion. The funny smell, oh Batman's gonna kill me if he finds out."

He dropped the kid, rushed over to Artemis. Her breathing was shallow. He reached into his utility belt and brought out a small object. It was a rebreather. He quickly fastened it to her face hoping it would be

enough.

He knew he had to get out of there too, otherwise he would suffer the same fate. But he couldn't leave his teammate. As he contemplated on what to do next, Superboy came rushing around the corner.

No explanation was needed for the next course of action. Superboy threw Artemis over his shoulder, and Robin did the same with the kid.

"No. No. We are not bringing another one home with us," Superboy growled.

"Fine."

He knew Superboy was right, but this kid was tied in with the two at the cave, a fact that couldn't be ignored. Robin decided that he would move him out of harm's way.

"Aqualad, there's a kid back here that you need to take a look at once this is over. He's got more to do withthis fire and destruction than we might think."

"Understood."

Superboy came back with Kid Flash on his other shoulder. He and Robin moved to the Bioship and took off.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Aqualad was sweating. This fire shouldn't have been this difficult to put out even with his limited water supply. He figured the reactions of all the toxins inside had made his task more arduous, but regardless, this should be finished by now.

Lost in thought, he didn't notice the increased force of wind in the air.

"PERHAPS I CAN BE OF ASSISTANCE."

The fire began to rapidly disintegrate. Soon Aqualad was on his knees, exhausted from what should have been a simple mission.

"The help is much appreciated, Red Tornado."

"WHILE I DO NOT MIND HELPING, IT SEEMS THIS

MISSION SHOULD HAVE BEEN EASILY COMPLETED. WERE THERE COMPLICATIONS?"

"Yes." He thought back to the kid Robin had mentioned to him earlier. He ran to the spot he was lying and brought him back to Red Tornado.

"Robin believes he had much more to do with the grand scheme than we realize."

Red Tornado took the kid from Aqualad's hands and immediately began to scan government files for information. Seconds passed and he seemed to have all the answers.

"NAME: JONATHAN WARSAW. AGE: 11. RESIDENCE: CENTRAL CITY. RELATIVES: JAMES AND MARTHA WARSAW. BACKGROUND: MISSING FOR TWO YEARS. ABILITY TO FABRICATE AND MANIPULATE FIRE. TAKEN FOR GOVERNMENT TESTING."

"He must have been the one that started this fire in the beginning."

"ALL THE EVIDENCE SEEMS TO POINT IN THAT DIRECTION. I WILL TAKE MR. WARSAW TO HIS PARENTS AS WELL AS ATTEND TO DR. LUNGSTRUM. YOU SHOULD REPORT BACK TO THE CAVE. BATMAN REQUIRES A THOROUGH DEBRIEFING. I WILL ESCORT YOU TO THE NEAREST ZETA TUBE."

"Thank you again Red Tornado."

Aqualad followed close behind Red Tornado. He dreaded the debriefing, but was glad this assignment had finally seen an end. He walked through the zeta tube.

As he walked through to the other side, he was greeted by a energy blast rivaling any he had ever encountered.

From the ground, looking up at the state of the cave, all he could utter was "Oh No."


	10. Chapter 10: Proven to be Trouble

I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE.

A/N: SO, SOMETHING WEIRD IS GOING ON WITH UPLOADING CHAPTERS AND MAKING SPECIAL FONTS, DO ALL MY AUTHOR'S NOTES WILL BE ALL CAPS.

A/N: THANK YOU BUBBLEEWA. YOU'RE A GOOD GUESSER. HOW'D YOU KNOW WHO TO PUT THE BLAME ON? ;P

A/N: THIS IS A LITTLE TEASER. TRYING TO SPARK A LITTLE INTEREST.

READ. ENJOY. REVIEW.

PAGE BREAK

To say the cave was messy or even chaotic was an understatement of utter proportions. The cave, their home, his home was in complete disarray. Machines destroyed, the kitchen worse than before, bodies strewn across the floor, rock, rubble, and debris everywhere.

Another energy blast near his head followed by Superboy's body broke Aqualad out of his thoughts. Superboy laid next to him, unconscious. Now, the only movement left in the cave was Alex trying to subdue his nightmarish sister.

She was in the center of everything, a brilliant light radiating from her skin. Whatever she could put her hands on she was using as a weapon, not to mention the energy blast that she could generate on her own.

Alex was trying desperately to dampen her attacks, but she was his superior in every way, despite his age and experience. He was being thrown like a ragdoll, a disregarded chew toy.

He landed behind her. As he quickly recovered, he tried to surprise, a sneak attack. He geared up, and jumped. But it was as if Vanessa had a sixth sense. She effortlessly moved to the side causing Alex to tumble all the way to the other side of the room.

"What happened here?"

"It's really hard to explain, but I need your help. I'm trying to get this sedative into her, but I can't get close enough."

Aqualad thought to himself, "This boy really is persistent."

"You, run and distract her. I will place the sedative."

"Don't hurt her please. I know this is our fault, but please, don't hurt her."

Aqualad sighed. He admired Alex's love for his sister, but they were causing more trouble than they were worth.

They went to work. It turns out Alex was good at following orders. He threw his own energy blasts at Vanessa, causing her to get angry again, and took her attention off of Aqualad. The two siblings fought; they actually had great technique, and it appeared to be something they had done many times before. They used whatever they could as a weapon or a shield.

Aqualad snuck behind the unsuspecting girl. He grabbed the syringe and was poised to strike. Upon its descent, Aqualad's arm was caught in mid-air. Vanessa had a grip that crushing his hand.

"Give it to me!" Alex yelled.

Aqualad threw the sedative to Alex, who haphazardly stuck it in tho his sister's neck.

It took a second or two before it took affect. Enraged, she turned and backhanded Alex. She turned back to Aqualad, a fire in her eye. Although he didn't wish tho hurt the young girl, he was prepared to do so.

She raised her hand, charging an energy blast of great power when her look softened. Her arms and legs gave out, and she came crashing to the floor.

Looking at his sister, he turned his head in shame. Alex knew what was about to happen, what he was about to be asked.

Aqualad, stepped back and coddled his wrist a little before throwing Vanessa over his shoulder. He took a deep, exasperated, exhausted breath. The fire had already drained him, then he had to come home to this mess. He looked at all the destruction the cave had taken. He glanced at all his teammates sprawled across the ground. As his gaze crossed M'gann's still body he remembered the task she had been given.

"What did you do to M'gann? What happened?"

Alex could tell he was stifling his anger, holding back a yell. He had never seen Aqualad this mad or tired. He saw no point in resisting. He allowed the leader to guide him to wherever he saw fit. As he did a final sweep of the destroyed entrance, he allowed his mind to wander, to drift and reflect on all that had transpired. 


	11. Chapter 11: Keep Your Enemies in Mind

I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE.

A/N: SO, SOMETHING WEIRD IS STILL GOING ON WITH UPLOADING CHAPTERS AND MAKING SPECIAL FONTS, SO MY AUTHOR'S NOTE IS STILL IN ALL CAPS.

A/N: THANK YOU BUBBLEEWA. YOU REALLY INFLUENCED THIS CHAPTER. I HAD A DIFFERENT PLAN, BUT YOUR COMMENT GOT ME THINKING ANOTHER WAY. I THINK THE WAY THE STORY TURNED OUT IS ACTUALLY BETTER FOR IT.

READ. ENJOY. REVIEW.

PAGE BREAK

EARLIER THAT DAY

"Then where are you going to go? If they don't want you here, then no one is gonna want a stubborn, stupid little girl that can't control her powers to save her life. Now shut up and get in the room."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"Make me B'rnazz," she angerly yelled back.

Alex started glowing. He was angry and about to blow. He didn't care that it was his sister. But Vanessa wasn't completely defenseless. She raised her arm to shoot at Alex before he shot at her. But before they could stand off an alarm pierced the otherwise silent building. They stared each other down before they separated.

Alex couldn't believe his sister would try to challenge him like that. All he ever did was stick his neck out for her. He fumed down the hall as he made his way to the kitchen. His anger had made him hungry.  
The smell of waffles, eggs, and sausage met him on his way. He knew the Team had gone out on an assignment, so who was making the food?

As he stepped in the unusually quiet kitchen, his question was clearly answered. M'gann stood behind the counter. He thought about turning around and leaving, but hadn't she proven herself to them? If she had really been trying to harm them, they could have been dead already.

He stiffly walked to the seats at the counter, unbeknownst to M'gann. When she heard his subtle noises, she turned around abruptly, landing eggs all over him and the floor.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean... You startled me. Sorry."

She apologized profusely. Alex could tell her nerves were frazzled and she was on high alert. He couldn't blame her for it though. They hadn't been the easiest to work with, and all Vanessa's cracks on her showed their hostility towards her. Maybe if Vanessa kept her big, dumb mouth shut, things wouldn't be like this. If she learned to respect help then maybe they would be in better shape.

He hadn't even noticed the contortions his face was making.

He suddenly felt a slight twinge in his head.

"Are you okay?" M'gann asked, a look of concern on her face.

"Hey!" he shouted, grabbing his head, "Get outta there!"

"Sorry, I didn't know."

Alex started glowing once more.

"No, no, not now. Calm down. Calm down," he chanted to himself. He was not going to lose control. Slowly, the glow started to dim and eventually die out.

"I thought you couldn't control your powers?"

He remained silent, looking at the ground.

"Right," M'gann said dejectedly. She began picking up the remains of eggs off the floor.

Minutes went by without a word.

"We don't hate you," Alex said, shattering the silence.

She stopped cleaning.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Well, at least I don't. It's just that, well, when we were younger, another of your kind, you know, a ... Martian, he ... he took advantage of our trust. Went into areas we kept to ourselves. Left a bad taste in our heads. Now I know you're trying to help us, but it's hard to get over something like that. It doesn't excuse our, Vanessa's behavior, but I just thought you should know."

He looked off, not wanting to meet her gaze. To his surprise, a plate was placed in front of him. He looked up. He was greeted with a slight smile from the green teenager. He felt a warm sensation throughout his things were finally looking up for him.

PAGE BREAK

VANESSA POV (FIRST PERSON)

I stormed off to the room. I couldn't believe Alex had the nerve to talk about me like that. I knew everything he said was true, but I didn't need him parading it around. In fact, I didn't need him at all.  
I was completely furious, but for some reason the angrier I got, the more tired I felt. There was also this nagging feeling in the back of my head, and the whelming feeling of nausea.

I laid on the bed, making the feeling even worse. The smell of food made its way under the door, making the nausea worse. It was like all my senses were on high alert. I felt like falling asleep, but knew that's what got me into this mess. But it seemed like fighting to stayup was a worse fate than sleep itself.

As I stared at the ceiling, I could feel myself drifting, but all my will power was gone. If it hadn't been for the knock on the door, I would have lost the fight.

It was Alex. At the thought of him, my adrenaline started pumping again. I sat up to face him which was abad idea. My head immediately started throbbing, sending me back down in pain. So I did what I guess any other nine year old would do, I yelled at him laying down.

"What do you want?"

"This is still half my room."

"Well why would you want to share it with a stubborn, stupid little girl that can't control her powers to save her life?"

He inhaled deeply.

"Because she's still my sister. Look, I'm sorry I said that. I was out of line."

"You act like that will make me forgive you."

"Why must you keep grudges? You need to learn to move on and let some stuff go."

"If you let stuff go, you can't remember who your friends and enemies are. Like that Martian in the front. She thinks she can come in and protect us? She probably needs -"

"Would you cut it out?! You're acting like a ...like a..."

"Stubborn, stupid little girl that can't control her powers to save her life?"

Alex grunted out in frustration, fed up with my attitude.

"You're unbelievable. IMPOSSIBLE. You don't even know her. She's done nothing but try to help you since the minute we got here. Cut her some slack."

"What? Now you two are all buddy, buddy? She's the enemy. You know what they did to us."

"B'rnazz is the enemy. She had nothing to do with him. She probably doesn't even know him."

I had stopped listening to him ramble. He would never see it my way. Yeah, we were both tortured, but he'll never understand what I went through.

I also stopped listening because my senses had gone back on high alert. I clutched my head and my stomach and laid back on my bed again. Sleep started comforting me.

"Are you okay?" I heard Alex ask.

"What do you care?" I yelled back, aggravating my headache.

"You look pale."

"Yeah? Well you look stupid."

"Would you just let me look at you?"

"Would you just let me sleep?"

"Vanessa, you are not going to sleep. We are not having another repeat of last night." He clutched his bandaged arm.

"When did you get it wrapped?" I asked, drifting away.

"Today. Miss Martian wrapped it."

I heard him. In my heart, I wanted to rip him and her to shreds, or at the very least say something sarcastic, but my head said no. I was too tired to even nod in agreement. I felt myself falling asleep.

Suddenly I was being shaken, awakened out of my sleep.

"What?!" I yelled. I had sort of slurred the word together. I knew my waker was Alex. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"Wake up. You can't go to sleep. I won't let you wreck anything else."

"Why don't you go talk to your friend Martian?"

"Are you always this contrite? And why are you talking like that?"

"What are you talking about?" I hated when he used big words, especially ones I didn't know. And I guess he had caught on to my strange speech patterns.

"Vanessa, what is going on? You're acting more weird and paranoid than normal. And you look worse than you did earlier. Are you sick?"

He was right. I was feeling way worse than earlier. My head was screaming, and I was holding back something nasty. But for some reason I was increasingly tired. I didn't feel like going back and forth with Alex. I hadn't even noticed I was going back to sleep.

"Vanessa!"

I snapped awake at the sound of my name. This time Alex shot me in the leg. Why won't he just let me sleep? I was fed up with him, and I shot him back, catching him in his chest. But something felt off. It felt like I was really trying to hurt him. Like I had lost control to some other person inside me. Immediately my head and stomach started wrenching. I fell off my perch on the bed, it hurt so bad.

"Vanessa! Let me -" Alex started.

"Stay back!" I was in so much pain I didn't want him to touch me.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. First the nightmare from last night, and now this. I thought everything had turned around after that outing we had to the skate rink and buffet.

I laid doubled over on the floor, clutching my head. Alex tried to come over to see what was wrong with me, but I pushed him back.

"Stay away!"

"You can't do this by yourself. If you tell me what's wrong, I can help."

"I don't need your help. I don't want your help. All you're gonna do is sick your Martian buddy on me."

I don't even know where that came from. Why was such petty stuff coming up now?

"Why are you bringing this petty stuff up now? You're clearly in need of medical attention and your bringing up a dimwitted argument we had about the stupid Martian? I'm not entertaining this, you're coming with me Now!" He grabbed my arm.

"No!" I snapped my arm back when a sudden dizzy feeling passed over me. I nearly fell stumbling backwards.

I had lost my position in the room. As I continued to fumble back I was stopped by a wall I didn't know existed. Looking up, I saw the devil's green face staring back. Those eyes were looking into my soul, I swear. There were holes in my chest where she was looking down at me, I just know there were.

"I heard a lot of yelling and other noises from this direction. I thought I'd come back here and make sure everything was okay," Miss Martian said, a genuine look of concern plastered on her face.

I quickly moved from where I was, tripping over my feet in the process. I quickly rebounded.

"Get out. Can't you see were fine? Can we not work out our brother sister problems for ourselves?" I said, words almost incomprehensible because of the slur I was using.

"I was just doing my job," she said, a little more perturbed than I had ever heard.

"Not angry, are we?"

"Do you two need my help?"

"No we don't need your stinkin' help. I didn't and don't need his, and I definitely don't need yours." I had to grab hold to dresser to ensure my vertigo didn't take over and make me fall again.

"Will you shut up and let someone help you. You better be glad someone cares about you." I stuck my tongue out at him. He turned his attention to Miss Martian.

"She desperately needs medical help. She's been clutching her head and complaining about her walks like a drunk and speaks like a fool."

The Martian looked me up and down, scanning me.

"I can help, but she needs to go -"

"I don't need your help. Didn't you hear me or are you too dumb to comprehend what I'm saying? And as for you," I turned to face Alex, "I don't need you making my decisions. I don't need no dirty, good for nothing, two-bit green sleaze checking on me. And don't care if you and that dirty, treacherous rat are friends. I don't need the likes of her-"

"That is enough!"

Miss Martian had finally reached her breaking point.

"Vanessa, I have known ridicule all my life. When I was back on Mars, they used to treat my people badly."

"Boo hoo. Cry me a river," I interrupted.

She sighed, but continued.

"I have dealt with all your sly comments and rude gestures, but enough is enough. I've tried to be nice and friendly from the moment you got here, and all I get from you is hate."

"When you grow up like me, then talk to me."

"I know you were betrayed by my kind when you were young, but I'm not-"

"How do you know about that?! Who told you?!"

"I did." Alex stepped from behind me.

I couldn't believe he betrayed our bond so easily.

"Why?" I whimpered.

"She's only trying to HELP!"

"If she wanted to help, I should've asked Batman about the pizza."

I had lost it. I nearly passed out. I just wanted to sleep.

All of a sudden, the battle I had been trying to fight with my sickness was lost. I had tried to be tough and hold it, but my body was going to have its way. I knew something was seriously wrong with me. I had never felt this bad in my life. I got weak-kneed and fell to the head felt like a jackhammer was pounding it and my stomach was gonna split in two.

I screamed out in pain.

"Miss Martian, you gotta do something."

"No!" I managed to yell from my fetal position.

She tried to come and grab me, but I shot back at her, no matter how much better judgement said not to.

Then she tried a different approach, one that proved detrimental to not only her, but everyone else. One that sent me off my rocker on a downward spiral.

She tried reading my mind to find what was really wrong with me.

Now let me explain something. When B'rnazz went into my head all those years ago (as explained earlier), he left things in a lot worse shape than he even thought. I was no Wolverine, I mean, I could remember most memories and I still had my right mind, but he messed something up.

Now whenever he or anyone else has tried to read my mind, or control it, it's like mind gets frantic, trying to push the invader out because it's afraid of what happened last time. So now no one can control or read me 'cause my mind fights them back, or something like that. I don't know. It's kinda hard to explain, but I know I get a major headache. So when Miss Martian got the bright idea to investigate the private space between my ears, my head was ready to explode.

I let out a bloodcurdling cry. My feet and hands started shaking. I heard Alex scream something in the background, but I couldn't make out what it was. Then I heard the Martian scream, making me aware of her existence one again.

"GET OUTTA MY HEAD!" I yelled.

I heard her scream again.

Then I felt a rip in my head. Miss Martian had stopped struggling. Her eyes had returned to normal.

I looked up at her, and she looked back at me with unseeing eyes. They then rolled back in her head, and she fell backwards, landing right on her noggin.

I was on the ground in shock. The room was still spinning and my hands were still shaking.

"Miss Martian!" Alex called, running to see if she was okay. I felt an anger well up inside of me. How dare he check on this witch before he even think of his only sister. I felt the carpet under me charge. I stepped out of the way and let out explode.

Alex looked back then.

"Vanessa! Are you okay?"

This is when I cracked.

"Am I okay? Am I okay? Did you miss everything that just went on? Do I look okay to you?!"

I started shooting at him. I didn't care he was my brother, the only one who had always been there for has betrayed me for the enemy and he was going to pay.

I chased him throughout the cave using everything as a weapon and not letting anyone stop me. I think I even used Miss Martian as a weapon, causing her to end up in the main part of the cave.

Everything was destroyed in the process. The kitchen, the halls, just the cave in general. I was so infuriated it didn't bother me that this was all my fault. I just wanted to be vindicated.

PAGE BREAK

I was geared up ready to shoot Aqualad when the lights in my head came back on, but I was so weak that I just gave in to sleep. 


	12. Chapter 12: Doctor's Orders

**I don't own Young Justice.**

 **A/N: I don't really have much to say this time around, not that I ever do. However, my post are probably going to start slowing down since school is around the corner. But, I will try my best to update as much and as fast as possible.**

 **A/N: Hey! They fix the updating thing!**

 **Read. Enjoy. Review.**

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

"Talk!" Superboy yelled, showing his position of dominance, and keying Alex back to reality.

"Alex, all we want to know is what happened." Aqualad confirmed.

Alex had been taken to a small interrogation room. It resembled the ISO wards he used to be placed in. In fact, if the two heroes hadn't been in there, he probably would have lost his cool.

They had brought him back to investigate what chain of events had led to the damage in the front, but so far, mum was the word. The two were clearly frustrated and so they walked out. It appeared that they weren't going to get any informatiin out of Alex.

"I don't know why we even bother. Those two kids are bad news. We need to get rid of them. This is clearly all their fault. We already saw Wrecker take everyone out. This is a waste of time."

Aqualad glanced back in the room. Alex was slumped over, obviously upset about something.

"Perhaps, we should try a different approach."

Aqualad walked back in. Alex didn't even look up.

Aqualad examined the boy's posture. He was slouched. His body drawn in, shrinking back, all signs ofworry or sadness, maybe even fear. He had to take another approach, or else nothing would be accomplished.

"Did you hear about our assignment today?"

There was still no movement from the boy. Aqualad wasn't even sure he was listening.

"Alex."

His head shot up at the sound of his name, almost like a reflex.

"A chemical lab was set on fire. And while we worked to put out the fire, we found that a boy by the name of Jonathan Warsaw was responsible for the damages."

"Johnny? He was there?" Enthusiasm suddenly filled Alex's body language.

"Perhaps you've met?"

"Yeah. We were friends when we were younger. He always thought he was bad. He used try to escape a lot. Then they would beat him pretty bad. He be silent for a few days then it was back to his old tricks. I think he used to like Vanessa, but he was too chicken to tell her."

He paused.

"Is he okay? What did you guys do?"

"He is fine. We took him home to his parents. So Alex, there were others captured with you and your sister? Were you all part of a large government experiment?"

The excited energy Alex had just shown was again depleted and he had gone to being the hermit he was before.

"Alex, we must know something more than what you are telling us. If not more children like you will be harmed, and we might not be able to protect you if we do not know what we are fighting. Alex, if not for yourself, tell us for those you care about."

Silence ensued. Knowing further questioning was pointless, Aqualad turned to leave.

"She wasn't feeling good."

Aqualad stopped in his tracks.

"Pardon me?"

"She wasn't feeling good. Vanessa. She was complaining about her stomach and her head. I think that's why she couldn't talk right or stand straight up. I tried to help, bit she didn't want it. Miss Martian heard all the noise and came back to check on us. She tried to help Van too, but she definitely didn't want her help. Then she fell and Miss Martian tried reading her mind tofind out what was wrong. But Vanessa's mind is a messed up place. No one can get in there but her. So she passed out. Then Van got mad and started fighting me, and that's when you guys showed up."

After a few moments of silence Aqualad thanked Alex for his cooperation and departed, leaving Alex alone.

 **PAGE BREAK**

After what felt like days, another figure walked in the room. They were so quiet, Alex had barely noticed. When he recognized his visitor, he immediately stood.

"Batman."

"Come with me," he said as he headed back for the door.

Alex quickly did as he was told.

They went down the hall into a room similar to the one he had just left, only this one was lined with medical equipment.

"Sit," Batman commanded pointing to a lone chair near the door. He hooked something up to his arm, and went back to the machine it was attached to.

"You'll feel a slight discomfort in the beginning."

He wasn't kidding about the discomfort. It eventually subsided, but Alex continued with the same disgruntled face.

"What is this for?" "It's an anatomical analysis machine. It makes sure nothing is wrong, or if there is, it identifies the source so we can fix it. It saves us from at least ten different kinds of assessments."

The machine finished, beeping to signify the user.

Batman took the needle out Alex's arm.

"Follow me."

Again, Alex did as he was told. On the way down a different hallway, they passed the room M'gann was recovering in. Alex paused at the window. As he stared in wonder, Superboy passed by as well.

"This is all your fault. The sooner we find where you two came from, the sooner we can take you back. No good punks," Superboy snarled.

Alex stood and took the abuse. What could he possibly say back? Superboy was right. Had they not been there, none of this would have happened.

Batman called for Alex, and the young boy complied.

He led him to a room further down the corridor. On the way, they also passed the other members of the Team. Kid Flash and Artemis laid flat on their beds, while Robinresisted assistance.

"This is all our fault," Alex muttered.

"Artemis, Kid Flash, and Robin were injured in their last assignment. Miss Martian is being worked with by Martian Manhunter and will recover," Batman offered not in a reassuring tone, but said to do just that.

They entered the last room. This one was holding Vanessa. Alex stood at the door as Batman preceded in. After pushing all guilty thoughts side, Alex followed.

"She healing rapidly, but the process still might take a few days. However, she will make a full recovery."

Batman walked to the monitors in the room to back up what he was saying. Alex was sure he saw a quick expression of surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Batman walked out the room quickly, leaving the two siblings alone.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Time was passing slowly. It seemed as if Alex had been there for days. However, in reality, he had only been sitting for three hours. To keep himself busy, he started talking to his unconscious sister, telling her stories from their unorthodox childhood. He figured he probably looked crazy from those passing by. Talking tohimself or even the wall. Though he was still angry with her, he knew their petty squabbles couldn't be the cause of separation.

He eventually fell asleep at her side.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Batman was typing away in the destroyed portion of the cave. While everything else was destroyed, he had managed to put the computer back into commission. Hehad made himself busy by analyzing the results of the tests he had run on Alex via the anatomical analysis scanner. While he had been checking for internal problems, he was also gathering a summation of how much power he possessed.

While checking on Vanessa earlier, he had found a rather shocking discovery.

"Are we back in business yet?" a voice from behind him asked.

It was Black Canary. As she approached him, she was careful to make sure she didn't trip over any debris.

"What is that?"

"Results to a data analysis on the nuclear energy within Vanessa and Alex," he said without looking away.

The screen showed to human-shaped figures, one filled three-quarters of the way and the other reaching beyond the boundaries.

"Is that Vanessa?" Black Canary asked, surprised that one so small could amass such power.

"Yes. It makes her extremely dangerous, volatile even, often causing her anger outbreaks. It's one of the reasons she can't control her powers."

"So is that why all of this happened? Another angry outburst?"

"No. That was a product of this." The image on the screen changed from the two human figures to a bug like creature.

"It's a nanite, on her brain stem. It was controlling her limbic system, making her upset more easily than normal. Allowing anger and pain to activate her powers."

"But how'd she get it? We checked them for devices like this when they first arrived."

"A few days ago, the Team took an impromptu break, taking the children with them. Although I scanned them, my analysis missed the nanite most likely due to an interference with the scan. The Light could have easily been transferred via drink. There were more, but many were killed off by antibodies."

"The Light? How did they know about the kids or what they could do?"

"Because they were the ones who held them captive to begin with. Based off Aqualad's debriefing, there are others not unlike them. But it seems they want Vanessa back for obvious reasons."

"The Light usually aren't this sloppy with their handiwork."

"They placed a tracker on Alex's clothes. The design is similar if not identical to the Starro tech used on us. They covered up well."

"But not well enough for the Batman. Where are they now?"

"Last medical room."

"What about the others?"

"Kid Flash is doing well. A full recovery should be made in a matter of a day. Artemis suffered damage in her respiratory system and liver. Detox has started, but there is no absolute way of knowing when she'll recover. Miss Martian has had little to no progress. Through the little I've gathered from J'onn, it seems as if M'gann's mind refuses to allow anyone in."

"She's catatonic?"

"No, but she's in a self-induced coma. It could take her days to recover or it could take weeks. Only time can tell."

"And Robin?"

At this he glanced over at Black Canary. He knew what he was trying to do, but he didn't need a therapist.

"Robin is habing a different reaction than Artemis. He is conditioned differently. He's conscious, but his cerebellum was disturbed by the chemical vapors he breathed in."

"So, Robin is going to need a while to recover."

"Yes," he responded, ice filling his tone.

Black Canary sighed and left. The kids weren't the only ones suffering.


	13. Chapter 13: The Road to Recovery

**I don't own Young Justice.**

 **A/N: Thanks for the review .**

 **A/N: Nothing much to say this time around. Here goes another chapter.**

 **Read. Review. Enjoy.**

 **PAGE BREAK**

Black Canary walked back to the room the house guest were currently occupying. She found Vanessa admitted to the room, and Alex asleep at her side. She smiled to herself. But she also felt guilty that such pain could be inflicted on beings so young. Hopefully her surprise would help raise some spirits.

She entered the room and sat next to Alex. She gently shook him while calling his name.

"Alex."

He awoke with a start, shooting the area below him and quickly raising his arm to defend himself.

"Whoa there Sport. I'm here as a friend."

"Sorry. It's a reflex."

"Nice technique. Distraction then attack. I like it."

There was a long pause. A change of tone had taken place.

"How is she?"

"Batman said she was recovering fast. From what I don't know. She was just hit with a sedative, but I guess that analysis machine found something else wrong."

"Well, I brought this for you both to share, but since Vanessa is unconscious, I guess you get it all."

She pulled out a tub of ice cream.

"What is this?" He took a spoonful and grinned happily.

"Ice cream. I'd thought you'd like it."

She watched as he enjoyed his pleasure. She didn't want to bring the mood down, but she knew she had to.

She took a deep sigh before she continued. She then noticed the bandage on his arm

"What happened, to your arm?"

"Uhh I cut myself with a skating. A floor burn. Nothing big."

"Right." She knew he was lying, but he must have had his reasons so she didn't pursue.

"Alex," she said gently. "What happened to you and your sister while you were in captivity?"

He stopped and turned his gaze to the floor. He shut his eyes as memories filled his head. Then he turned to her.

"I guess it's time we stopped running. We were tortured. We were beat. They experimented on us. They made us fight each other."

Black Canary could hear the waver in his voice. She knew this was hard for him, but it needed to be done.

"They wanted-"

He stopped mid-sentence, whipping his head in every direction.

"They wanted what Alex?"

He wasn't listening. He still looked around as if he were looking for something.

"Alex," Canary said with a little more force.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She hadn't heard anything. She was wondering if the strain of all the days events was starting make Alex go mad.

"Alex, do you need to lie down?"

"No. No, no, no. Not now."

She was sure he was crazy now, until she heard the hum. It started low, but then increased.

Alex reached across the bed and grabbed his sister's hand. A light yellow aura surrounded them, and a powerful heat wave emanated from their bodies. The machines in the room started beeping wildly, and the medical bed was starting to shake.

Black Canary stood back in awe of what was going on. It lasted about a minute ending with a powerful surge of energy that nearly knocked her off her feet. Everything then settled back to its original state.

Alex sat back in his chair, clearly exhausted.

Black Canary slowly made her way back to her seat.

Before she could speak, Alex began explaining.

"It's an energy drain. Vanessa has a lot of power pent up inside her. It builds up after a while and well, it has to go somewhere. The first few times it , she nearly blew everyone to pieces. The building and everything. We had to learn how to stop it out we would well, you can fill in the blank. It can leave us exhausted for a while. Me more than her. I won't be able to use my powers for a while trying to recover, but I'll be okay, eventually."

Black Canary was stunned. She didn't know what to say.

"Okay. I'll let you rest then." She quickly left obviously at a lost on what to do, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Time blended, and hours felt like days. There was an unnatural silence in the cave.

Kid Flash slowly opened his eyes. He felt like he

had been hit by a spaceship. His head was pounding and his eyes refused to give him one clear image.

"Where am I?"

"The infirmary, old friend."

He recognized the voice as his leader.

"Kaldur, what happ-" he started, straining to sit up.

"Easy my friend."

He helped him up.

"It was the chemicals in the air once the-"

"The chemicals. I knew I should've stopped. I knew something didn't smell right. And then when I saw ... Where are they?"

He swung his head around and saw his teammates in the adjacent beds.

"No. This ... If I would've listened sooner they wouldn't be here. I knew I should've trusted my instincts and got outta there when I had the chance."

"Do not blame yourself. They would not."

"Unless ... you really ... screwed it up."

The strained voice came from the other side of the room.

"Robin."

Kid Flash jumped out his bed, rushing to his best friend's side.

"Seems like you ... recalled ... recaptured ... recovered quickly. Vertigo gone?" he forced out.

"I got double vision for a while, but I'll live."

Robin attempted to sit up, grasping for the rail but missing it causing him to nearly fall out the bed. Had it not been for Aqualad catching him, he would have.

"Dude, what happened to you?"

"My cerebellum. The ch... che... chemicals affected it, throwing off my speaking and m... mo... motor skills."

"And Artemis?"

"She suffered lung and liver damage. They are uncertain of when she will recover." Aqualad answered so his young friend wouldn't have to.

"Well waiting herr isn't going to make her heal any faster. I'm gonna go find a way to help her."

Kid Flash headed for the door, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"I'll go w... w... wi... with you."

"You could barely sit up. I don't think walking is in your best interest."

"I'm fine. I'm going with you. Besides we'll find out faster t... t... to... together."

"Fine, whatever."

"I would advise you both to rest," said Aqualad.

"I can't until I know Artemis is alright."

Aqualad stood out the way of the door. He knew when his friend was that determined, there was no stopping him, only slowing him down. The two heroes left the room, Robin in a wheelchair hauled off by Kid Flash, to find out more about how to combat their inside attackers.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Alex was drifting off. His young body was still recovering from the energy drain from earlier that day. He hated doing it, but if it kept him and his sister out of trouble, he didn't mind the sacrifice.

Vanessa was still unconscious. What was wrong? She should have been up by now. Especially with her power. A simple sedative shouldn't have been this much trouble.

"Come on Vanessa. You're too stubborn to let anything else beat you. Why haven't beaten this yet?"

He didn't expect a response. He was talking to a sleeping body anyway. So when she replied, he was scared out of his mind.

The voice was low and still weak and shaky, but it was responding nonetheless.

"Maybe, I'm just to stubborn to wake up from the energy drain."

Alex jumped up and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Owwww. My neck."

He let her go.

"Looks like you do love me," she said.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you. Then who am I gonna annoy?"

"Yeah."

A sudden punch was landed on the back of his neck.

"What was that for?"

"When you stabbed me in the neck. That hurt."

"Sorry. You know I was taught to go for the kill."

They shared a silent smile.


	14. Chapter 14: More Than Meets The Eye

**I don't own Young Justice.**

 **A/N: Okay. There are two chapters again today, but this is like a continuation to the prior one. It was originally one chapter, but I couldn't make it all for.**

 **Read. Review. Enjoy.**

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **VANESSA POV (FIRST PERSON)**

There was an unsettling silence in the entire cave. I knew the Team had come back from there mission, I saw them return when I was ... overly expressive. Not that I was concerned, I just wanted to make sure Artemis was okay.

"Where are the others?" I asked him.

As if to answer my question, Kid Flash and Robin moved down the hallway. Robin in a wheelchair.

"What happened to them?"

"They got hurt on their last mission."

"Where's Artemis?"

"She got hurt too."

I thought for a moment. For once this wasn't my fault, and I felt more guilty than if it were. I had to do something.

I hopped out the bed. I was going to make something happen.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"I need to stretch out my legs."

"You know you're not really in good standing with anybody?"

I thought about that for a second. He was right. Everyone hated me, but did that mean I still shouldn't tryand make things right? Maybe this would be my chance to prove myself, to prove I was more capable of being a compassionate person than I had been showing.

I continued to walk out. I had to make things right.

"You need to rest."

"How long was I out?"

"About a day."

"Then that's how long I rested. Now where's Artemis?"

He knew there was no point in arguing with me.

"All the way down the hall."

"Thank you."

I exited the room, but not in the direction that Alex had showed me. Robin was in bad shape. I had to help him first. Maybe then they would all except me, even Superboy.

I went down the opposite end of the hall. It led to the main entrance of the cave. It was still dismantled and in disarray. At the holographic screen stood Kid Flash with Robin sitting next to him in a wheelchair, slightly twitching every now and then. I couldn't tell what was wrong with him, but he wasn't acting normal.

As I came down, I saw Robin sticking his arm out from his nose to in front of his body. I didn't know what that was good for. It made him look more ridiculous than what he already did. If I heard Kid Flash's diagnosis correctly, Robin had Asynergia and Ataxic dysarthria. I guess that affected how he walked and talked. A few times, Kid Flash had to help Robin back in his chair aftershifting his weight, but missing his target body rest. Yeah, he definitely needed my help.

I couldn't just walk up, touch him on his head and walk away. They would be suspicious and ask questions, the last thing I needed right now. I had to look like I knew what I was doing, act natural, but I couldn't think of anything.

I finally decided. I lifted my shirt so that it was covering my face. I hoped that they would believe I was looking for something on my chest. My plan was to "accidentally" bump into Robin then heal him. Then I would run off and try to be as inconspicuous as possible.

I walked over to where they were standing, and it just so happened that Kid Flash was in the way of Robin. As I made my way closer, I pretended to trip over his foot. Landing on Robin, as planned.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kid Flash asked, quite angrily.

"G... g... get off m... m... me," Robin said equally upset.

I only was able to make contact for a few seconds, causing us both to fall. From what I could tell though, I think it was enough.

"Sorry, I didn't see you. I wasn't really paying attention," I replied as I got up.

"Well, next time be more careful," Robin said, a little kinder this time.

I ran off. My work there was done. Now it was time for me to help Artemis.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

"Well, next time be more careful."

Robin got up not using anything to steady himself. As he was about to sit back in the wheelchair, it dawnedon him; he was standing.

"KF, look."

As his best friend turned around, Robin began performing the same hand-eye coordination test he hadjust been running minutes before.

"Rob, you'll live, you just... Wait. Dude, you're standing on your own. How? Two seconds ago, you couldn't even sit right."

Robin shook his head. He didn't quite understand himself, but he had to make sure he was back to full capacity. He ran around the open space, jumping off high platform objects, performing flips in mid-air, and other acrobatic skills. Though his landings were a bit shaky, he was performing at peak condition.

As he headed back to where his awestruck friend was standing, another realization occurred to him.

"Vanessa," he said to himself.

"Dude, how?"

Robin pushed Kid Flash out the way of the computer.

"Her powers."

"Who's powers?"

"Vanessa's. She did this. She, I don't know, she healed me. When she fell on top of me. There's a lot more to these kids than meets the eye."

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **VANESSA POV (FIRST PERSON POV)**

I rushed past the room I had been admitted to. Alex came out as I did.

"I thought you were visiting Artemis?"

"I am, but I had to do something else first. Do you want to come with me?"

He shrugged his shoulders and agreed.

We walked down the relatively quiet hallway. Alex already knew what I was planning to do when we reached our destination.

"Vanessa, you know we just had an energy drain?"

"Yeah, I felt it while I was sleeping."

"Then this might not be the best time to do this."

"I'll be fine," I said matter of factly.

"If you pass out then this is your fault, and I'm not helping you."

"Okay."

There was no stopping me.

We entered the room at the other end of their hall. It was quiet except for the occasional beep of the machinery. Artemis was pale. Her face had discomfort written on it, even while unconscious. She had a breathing machine attached to her face. I knew this wasn't my fault, but I hated to see her like this. I mean after all she had done. I guess I had trusted get more than I thought. She was like the older sibling I never had. Well, at least the older sister.

"They said her liver and lungs were messed up."

I took a deep breath. She was hurt a lot more than Robin, so this was gonna take a lot more out of me, but it was a risk I was prepared to take.

I placed my hands relatively near the hurt areas and went to work.

A soft glow emanated from my hands. I concentrated entirely on Artemis.

We stayed like that for what felt like forever. It was probably only like two minutes. But it took a lot out of me. I thought I was gonna pass out, but I did my best to stay awake and not give Alex the satisfaction of being right all the time.

I pulled back from Artemis. At first, nothing happened. She lay there just as lifeless as before. Thoughts of failure that had been planted since I was young raced back to my head.

I guess Alex saw my dejected look.

"It's okay Vanessa. You tried your best."

But as soon as the words had left his lips, Artemis began to stir. She looked around with the initial confusion everyone has. Then she saw us.

"Hey guys," she said weakly.

I was elated. I embraced her in a hug immediately. I don't know if I was more happy to see her awake or that I was actually able to heal her. Artemis sat up in the bed. She hugged me back, but with apprehension. Alex was laughing his head off.

I let Artemis go. She gave me a small smile.

"What are you laughing at?" I snapped at Alex.

"You never hug anyone. I guess Miss Martian did more to your head than you thought."

"Shut up!"

"It's okay Vanessa," Artemis said, "I'm sure he wishes for hugs too. This was the first hug in a long time for me too."

The color had been restored in her face, she had removed the breathing device, and she didn't look to be in pain anymore. I say I did a pretty good job. I couldn't help but grin.

"You did this didn't you?"

I nodded.

"Thanks."

We sat and watched her as she ran a self assessment of how well she had really recovered. I had never really seen her fight before or use her bow until now. I was blown away by how good she was, and she said that wasn't even her best.

We all walked out together. Alex and Artemis were talking as I followed in bliss. I began to lag behind. I was lost in thought when I was grabbed roughly by the arm. Ididn't know that we were passing the room Miss Martian was in.

"This is all your fault! Do you know what you did to her?" He pointed to Miss Martian through the glass.

"The moment you got here things started going wrong. Your no good, nothing but trouble."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix Miss Martian. I swear if you hurt someone else I'm coming after you."

"Hey, what's going on back here?" Artemis asked.

"So you fix her, but you won't fix the one you caused the greatest harm. I'm gonna ..." He yelled out.

He was gonna come at me, attack me. I don't know why I was so scared. I had seen worse than him, but maybe it was the bloodthirsty look in his eyes. I thought he was gonna come after me. I was done for.

"Touch her, and you have to go through me." It was Artemis.

I looked up. Artemis and Alex were standing around me ready to attack back. Hands charged and arrows locked and loaded.

"You won't lay a hand on my sister."

"You're defending these kids, but all they've caused us is trouble. They need to be taught a lesson!"

It looked like they were about to fight when Alex clutched his head and fell to the ground.

"No, no, nooooo!" he yelled.

An explosion filled the tiny hallway.

"Allow me to teach them then."

It was a sinister, smooth voice that I had so many times before. A voice that haunted me in my worse dreams. It was him.

B'rnazz.


	15. Chapter 15: Tournament of Champions

**I don't own Young Justice.**

 **A/N: A little blood in this chapter, but nothing too gory. And another chapter should be coming relatively quick. I just didn't want to make this one too long.**

 **A/N: Thanks and BubbleEwa for more reviews.**

 **Read. Review. Enjoy.**

 **PAGE BREAK**

I stared in fear as I watched B'rnazz force his way into the sanctity of what I had just started to call home. Everything started to play in slow motion as I watched it unfold in front of my eyes.

Superboy and Artemis were knocked unconscious against the wall behind us. Alex stayed on the ground trying his best to recover from the headache he was receiving. His scream filled the remains of the hall.

"Oh will you cut your whining boy. Quite frankly, you're giving me a headache."

Alex became silent. He looked down the hall. His eyes were glazed over orbs. He was looking at me, but he wasn't seeing. B'rnazz had put him in some sort of trance. I had seen him do it to other kids, but never to us. I didn't know what to do.

"Alex?" I cried, not even trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be joining him soon. You know I'd do the same if it wasn't for your little problem," he pointed to his head mockingly, "But it seems that your other Martian playmate had to find that out the hard way."

He was taunting me, but it wasn't me that gave him a reaction. A boulder came flying at B'rnazz from behind, throwing him over my head into the wall.

As I turned to see the attacker, Superboy emerged yelling. Apparently mentioning M'gann had struck a nerve. He ran after B'rnazz hoping to end him.

I watched, paralyzed with fear. I turned back to my brother whose condition hadn't changed. I wanted to help, I wanted to do something, but terror was keeping me in place. I could feel my body quiver, but I couldn't stop it.

"Run!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I turned to see Artemis, rising from the rubble.

"Run!" she shouted again.

"But Alex?" I returned pleadingly. He was my only brother, my best friend. If he was hurt, killed, or even taken I wouldn't know what to do.

Superboy came flying back, hitting Artemis where she stood. B'rnazz followed behind, a bit beaten, but stillas strong as ever.

"Don't you want to come home to your dear old dad?" B'rnazz asked. He had shape-shifted into Barnabas Naitram, the man whom I once called "Dad."

I ran, his form triggering unwanted memories.

"I love a good chase," I could hear him say behind me, "It makes my job a lot more fun."

I ran faster. I couldn't let him get me. I couldn't go back to captivity. At that moment, I didn't care about Artemis, the Team, or Alex. I had to make sure I survived no matter what.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

B'rnazz geared up to follow after his query when a wall of water blocked his path.

"You will not harm the girl."

"Really? I don't think there's anyone here that can stop me."

Aqualad charged at B'rnazz. His job was to protect the children; he was not about to fail now. Using his water bearers as swords, Aqualad began going through his repertoire of maneuvers. Each kick was carefully executed, each hit precise, but there was no seemed as if B'rnazz knew his every move and would block or become intangible at the right moment.

He continued to attack, but it was getting him nothing but fatigued appendages. He attempted a feint to get his opponent off balance before performing a concussion kick to the head, ending him. As Aqualad swung his sword at his opponent's abdominal region, the block came as expected. Using his momentum, he extended his leg ready to connect to B'rnazz's head until it was stopped in mid-air. A surprised expression filled the Atlantean's face.

"You know, the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry."

He chuckled a maniacal laugh as he exploited the present opportunity and swept Aqualad's legs from under him. The boy landed with a thud.

Aqualad sat up quickly realizing he was being played the whole time. A match with this alien intruder was useless. He was always three steps ahead. As Aqualad jumped to his feet, he recognized just how true that realization was.

B'rnazz now had Alex, still in a trance, by his shirt collar, his hand the shape of a knife pointed to his throat.

"Tell me 'fearless' leader, what would happen to you if he were to die? I overheard some of your thoughts. You have to protect the boy at all cost, correct? So what happens if I do this?" The Martian stuck the blade into Alex's neck just enough so that blood began running down it, staining the collar of his shirt.

"Tell me. What would happen if I were to do that except deeper in his scrawny neck?" B'rnazz asked with a growl.

"What do you want?" was the leader's simple reply.

"Throw down your water bearers and kick them over to me."

Aqualad stared from the villain to Alex. He had no choice but to surrender otherwise Alex would be lost. The foreigner had already shown he wasn't bluffing. But perhaps there was still a way that he could call it.

"Hurry up, I haven't got all day."

"I thought your job was to secure both of them?"

"What?"

"If you kill this boy, will not your mission still be a failure?"

"Since I find it amusing that you feel you can bargain for this kid's life, I'll humor you. Yes, they sent me to capture both, but they really only want the girl, for obvious reasons.

"We need young Alex in order to keep her cooperative. If she sees her brother broken, she won't be far behind. And that, my friend, is when they are vulnerable, easy to manipulate, and more fun to torture."

"Who are 'They'?"

"No sir, there is only one question. Now hand over your weapons, or-"

He lifted Alex again, using his other hand to make the wound on the side of his neck deeper causing the stream of blood to become thicker.

"Stop." Aqualad had no choice but to hand over his weapons. He threw them on the floor at B'rnazz's feet, clearly unhappy.

"Give me Alex," Aqualad demanded.

"With pleasure," B'rnazz answered with a sinister smile.

He levitated the boy towards Aqualad. As the hero put all his focus on the floating boy, he failed to account for the possibility of another attack, costing him dearly.

Taking advantage of the unsuspecting mind, B'rnazz unleashed a concussion blast of his own. He entered Aqualad's mind, delivering a mind blast rendering another foe defeated. The alien grinned to himself.

"These fools called themselves heroes, but they weren't even worthy of the title. Now to find the girl."

He placed Alex on his shoulder, and went out to finish his assignment.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **VANESSA POV (FIRST PERSON)**

I kept running. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew if I stopped I was a goner.

I ran into the main entrance of the cave. It was still a mess, but Robin and Kid Flash didn't seem to mind it as they typed away on the holographic computer.

Not noticing where I was going, I ran into the two teenaged heroes again. But unlike last time, I quickly recovered and continued running. I couldn't let B'rnazz catch me. Flashes of my past kept running through my head pushing me to continue on my path.

"Vanessa. Come out, come out wherever you are," I heard B'rnazz say from behind me. I had to keep running.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Vanessa came zipping into the main area of the cave, oblivious of what was in her path. Once again, she ran into the young wards of Batman and Flash.

"Vanessa, where you off to in such a hurry?" Kid Flash asked.

But there was no reply as the little girl was off again.

"She might be faster than you KF," Robin teased.

"Maybe. What do you think she's running from?" Kid Flash had noticed the terrified expression on her face. As he and Robin had become so engaged in their work, they failed to realize the commotion of the opposite end of the cave. But they would soon find out.

"Vanessa. Come out, come out wherever you are."

"Maybe not what," said Robin, looking up from his research, "but who."

B'rnazz appeared from the shadow of the hallway.

"Great, more heroes. Can we make this quick, I do have a schedule I must keep, and your friends in the back have delayed me enough."

"You want quick, I'll give you quick."

Kid Flash sprung to life. He began running toward the intruder, dishing out licks wherever he found the room. Robin followed his lead, throwing bird-a-rangs at B'rnazz to accompany Kid Flash's attacks.

While they seemed to take the Martian off balance, they began the attack maneuver they had learned days before. Kid Flash started a maelstrom around B'rnazz slightly lifting the villain in the air.

B'rnazz quickly recovered, shape-shifting into cement to bolt himself to the ground despite the strong winds forced against him. As he changed back, he stuck his foot out at the exact moment Kid Flash ran in front of Robin, causing the hero to trip and ram both himself and his teammates into the nearby slab of rubble.

"No need to fight back if your enemy is going to anesthetize himself and his friends."

The intruder continued on.

"Vanessa, sweety, you're really trying my patience."

B'rnazz continued on in his search, but the farther he got with no avail, the more perturbed he became. And to add to his increasing fury, he was stopped yet again by Batman and Black Canary.

"Please, can all of you two bit heroes come out at once? It would make my job much easier."

With no words from either hero, the battle ensued.

"No one wants to speak? Fine by me, let's keep this silent."

Canary geared up for her signature bird call, but as if he had some sixth sense, B'rnazz mentally clamped the heroes mouth shut.

"Silence is gol-" he began to say before receiving a well deserved kick to the face from Batman.

"I almost forgot about you," he commented as he recovered.

Batman charged at him, a barrage of attacks that all the villain could do was potentially block, but not without taking hits in a variety of places.

As the attack continued, the villain was forcibly backed towards the wall. Continuing backwards caused him to trip on the debris still cluttering the floor, landing on the floor at the mercy of the hero.

Batman pressed a crushing boot to the Martian's chest. Black Canary joined beside the dark hero.

"Stay away from the kids," Batman said, leaning in to be certain his message was clear.

B'rnazz began laughing from his position. It began soft at first, but grew in power.

"You all have fought quite valiantly for these brats. Even your lackies," B'rnazz began as Batman roughly brought him up to place him in custody.

"But tell me Batman. What have you told these kids you're going to do with them?" As he sensed Vanessa's presence near, his volume increased so she was able to hear every word.

"Did you tell them you were going to give them a home? Or perhaps loving parents? Did you promise them they would never be hurt again? You're an excellent liar, you know that? Having these kids believe that anyone here actually cared for them. You know as well as I do how powerful they are. They're just a weapon to you aren't they? You never cared. You're no better than the government if you think about it, probably worse. Sure, you put up a great facade. But all they're good for is to be manipulated into mindless weapons. Isn't that right Canary?" He leaned in whispering this last sentence into her ear. She, however was still unable to talk with mental block clamping her mouth shut.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," he laughed.

Black Canary became more furious, words mumbled as she tried to speak.

"If you have something to say then say it."

Batman continued leading his prisoner from the front, unaware of the emotions swelling within his comrade behind him. Black Canary tried to do as her partner, keeping her emotions in check, but the Martian was pushing her patience, intentionally dancing on her nerves. She wanted to give a bird call just to silence him, but was fortunate his clamp was prohibiting her from doing so.

"Do I make you angry? Make you so frustrated you just want to scream? All that anger isn't good. You should let it out."

She was concentrating so hard on keeping her task at hand and not letting her feelings get in the way, but it was becoming extremely difficult. How did Batman do it?

"Come on Birdie, give me a scream. Give me one similar to the ones you like to do for Oliver," he whispered in her ear.

That was it. She had all she could stand and she couldn't stand anymore. B'rnazz released the mental clamp he had put in her mouth, allowing her to release her sonic scream that had been pent up inside of her. Black Canary didn't care if she had been conned, the creep had it coming to him.

B'rnazz knew she would eventually break. It was all he had been waiting for. As Canary released a scream far beyond his expectation, he ducked out of the way leaving Batman as the target.

Batman turned in time to see Canary release her scream, but even his reaction time wasn't fast enough to evade the speed of sound. The wail sent him flying into the wall, rendering him unconscious as well.

The heroine stopped as soon as she realized what she had done. She had let the Martian trick her into submission.

"Batman!"

She ran over to tend to him, but was stopped as B'rnazz grabbed her by her neck. Shape-shifting into a serpent like monster, he wrapped himself around her, constricting her body until she no longer resisted. He dropped her on the ground.

"I know you're here Vanessa. There is no use hiding."

As concluded his sentence, he was attacked once more by an invisible force. He fell to the ground, knowing exactly who had gotten such a sucker punch. He wiped the blood from the cut on his head as he got up.

"Manhunter," he simply uttered, a taste of hated in his voice.

"B'rnazz. How did you escape?"

"You really thought that prison you put me in could hold me?"

"I have stopped you before, and I can do it again."

"Yeah? Well here's a little news flash got you. I'm a lot stronger than I was when you left me to rot. My new friends from the Light ensured of that."

"You are working for the Light?"

"Enough talk let me show you what I can do."

B'rnazz jumped at Martian Manhunter, but was immediately transported to the mental realm.

 _"My mind had grown stronger too. Your niece can attest to that. The mental state she is in is due to my mental block on the girl. You may be the 'Martian Savior', but you can't even save your own family."_

The two Martians fought. They were evenly matched. The battle of the mind was similar to that of a physical battle. Each shape-shifting into different forms to gain the advantage or using psychic blast to knock the other off guard.

The fight was wearing both parties down more do B'rnazz than his worthy foe. Martian Manhunter was quite aware of this fact as his enemies attacks were growing weaker.

 _"You may have become physically stronger, but I am still the strongest mentally."_

B'rnazz knew this was true; he couldn't beat him at his own game unless he cheated. B'rnazz split his concentration. He slipped partially out of the mental realm, causing his attacks there to be weakened. But his other half of consciousness was focused on reality. With Martian Manhunter being distracted by the mental battle, his body was defenseless. B'rnazz made his hand intangible and forced it through the heroes stomach region, before becoming tangible again. As soon as he did do, the hero was shocked out of his mental realm, his unsettling scream rang throughout the base.

"Your mind may be strong, but your body is weak," B'rnazz said, exhaustion on his face and revulsion in his speech.

He placed Manhunter on the ground and morphed his hand once again into a blade, ready to finish his oppressor off.

"Say goodnight dark prince."

As he was about to slice, he heard a faint "No" in the background.

He turned to find his mission tucked in a corner attempting to hide. He smiled to himself. This was going to end now.


	16. Chapter 16: Where Your Loyalties Lie

**I don't own Young Justice.**

 **A/N: Okay, this is going to probably be it for a while. School is about to start, and well, you know how that is.**

 **A/N: Thanks BubbleEwa for your review.**

 **Read. Review. Enjoy.**

 **PAGE** **BREAK**

 **VANESSA POV (FIRST PERSON)**

I watched as B'rnazz took down everyone in the cave. I had nowhere else to hide. Pressed against the wall, I shut my eyes tight. Maybe if I couldn't see him, he couldn't see me right?

"Come out Vanessa. Don't you want to go home with your brother?"

I held my breath. I could hear him getting closer. As his voice continued to run through my head his words from his fight with Canary and Batman came to my head. Had what he said been true? Were they really just faking the whole time? I mean, they had taken care of us, but did they do so as if we were nothing more than mere weapons?

Black Canary had never done anything for me, but she was always looking after Alex. But she also made him fight Robin and get the snot kicked out of him. And what about the Team? They always seemed annoyed of us. Especially Superboy. He was always taking jabs at us, or trying to turn everyone against us. But then there was Artemis. She stood up for us, but maybe she was just using us for information. They had always used us. I was tired of being used, tricked, betrayed.

The back of my neck started hurting and I began to feel nauseated again as my irrational anger swelled.

No, it was happening again, like it had the other day.

I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head. Even if I had been used by the Team, I still had to escape from B'rnazz with the little control of my powers that I had.

I peered around the corner to see if the monster was still there. It was empty except for the disregarded bodies of the fallen heroes.

As I backed up, hoping to escape without to much trouble I heard his voice all around me.

"I finally found you. Don't you know how worried I was when you and your brother escaped?"

I couldn't see him, and the echoes were making it hard to locate the voice.

My heartbeat increased as a sharp pain went through my head. I tried not to yelp out, but trying to cover the noise made it worse, louder even. Another shot of pain, this one more intense. I stumbled to the ground as the flesh burning sensation in the back of my neck became even worse.

"We have to go," I kept telling myself, but limbs wouldn't seem to obey.

"So it still works. And causes you a lot more pain than we imagined. Oh, we'll have to use this again."

My heart dropped and my body seized with fear. I could feel him behind, but I didn't dare turn around. He had found me.

My body immediately took over instinctively, ignoring the pain in every movement. I fumbled my way on to my legs again and started running. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get away from there. Adrenaline was pushing me to go on. I listened to it until I could no longer feel my legs. I couldn't move them.

"Where do you think you're going Vanessa? The party is the other way."

He was using his telekinesis to bring me back toward him. As he turned me to face him, I shot him dead in his face with my energy blasts. The reaction caused him to lose concentration, freeing me.

I started running again before another sensation of pain hit me forcing me to my knees. He once again usedhis telekinesis to bring me to him.

"I forgot how much that hurt."

He pulled me in closer.

"You've been a naughty little money. You gave me a lot of trouble trying to find you. But now, you've run out of luck, and Daddy has to spank you good."

He hit me across the room. As I hit the wall across the way, I slid to the ground. I tried again to hit him with one of my energy blasts, but at the last moment, the burning sensation returned to the back of my neck. The blast blew up in my hand as I went kneeling to the ground.

"Nasty little gadget, isn't it? It's a microscopic robot on the back of your brainstem."

Possibilities of this technology slipping Batman's keen eye ran through my head. My thoughts were scattered as B'rnazz released more pain.

"How, you must be wondering. How it got there. Well, remember when you and your fake friends went to skate? We saw the whole thing. Your brother had a tracking device implanted by us in his eyes. The cave however, blocks out any radio waves. But, when you two stepped out, we had you where we wanted you.

"Now to answer your question. As a waiter, I put it in your soda. Oh but don't worry, your friends here knew about it. In fact they built this."

He holds up the remote control.

"They were going to use it like I am now. Oh yes, your 'friends' didn't even bother to remove the nasty booger."

He pressed the remote causing the sickening feeling everywhere.

"They were going to use it to bring you into submission. They never really cared about you out your half-witted brother. They only wanted your power."

"No. No, your lying."

I didn't want to believe the words coming out his mouth, but they were starting to make sense.

"What? You think they wanted to babysit a stubborn little girl who can't control her powers and her equally stupid brother? I wouldn't unless the payoff was so much better, same with your friends.

"Think about it. Canary had your brother fight Boy Wonder to see how strong he really was. Or what about when you had a bad dream and destroyed the kitchen? They were quick to blame the two of you. Or, my personal favorite, when you and your brother spilled your guts to Archer Girl, or whatever her name is. You told her how bad we treated you, made a very convincing sob story too. But she doesn't care. She just needed the information to learn how to control you two without rebellion. Alex even told Canary and got the same reaction."

"Shut up," I said. This made him laugh.

"You thought you had someone you trusted in that Arrowette. Haven't you learned yet? You can't trust anyone. I mean you know you can't trust us, but it just makes it worse when your stabbed in the back."

"Shut up!"

He came up to me and grabbed my chin.

"You never had an ally here," he smiled. "The Superboy kid was the only that showed you his true colors. But everyone else, they've been playing you like a cheap fiddle since you got here," he said with a sinister smile and laugh.

"No no no. No!" I yelled.

"Yes yes yes. Yeeees," he sang, tilting my head to face him.

"And now for the finisher," he said, lifting me up once again, hand poised for a knock out blow.

I tensed up, scarred hands shaking. As he stuck me in the stomach, an explosion rang from behind the Martian. It caused him to drop me on the ground, stunning me on my back.

As I tried to sit up I saw B'rnazz once again in combat with someone. My vision was blurred, but I could make out the figure of Artemis.

I tried again to sit up, but I felt sluggish, like something was holding me down. I moved myself towards the wall, a pang in my side. I looked down at the side B'rnazz had hit me on. There was something there. Pulling it out, I realized it was a syringe. He had drugged me.

I forced myself to stand. As I trudged, my way out of danger, each step became increasingly hard. And even though my thoughts were becoming less rational as the time passed, I still contemplated the words of the intruder. I mean, yes, someone was saving me, but that didn't excuse the fact that they wanted to use me.

My legs gave out, the drug acting ridiculously fast. I laid on the ground, forced to watch the battle around me, trying to decide who I really wanted to win, evil influencing me more than I would've hoped.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

B'rnazz dropped the girl. The explosion had definitely not been expected. Again, the nagging heroes were cutting into his schedule. This shouldn't have taken this long. It was a simple in and out.

Recovering from the explosion, he turned around. It had been Green Arrow's protege that had attacked him. Although annoyed, B'rnazz found himself impressed at the great lengths the heroes were taking to protect his queries.

Artemis shot another arrow at the enemy. B'rnazz chuckled as he grabbed it out of the air.

"You really think those puny arrows can stop me? I'm insulted."

They continued fighting, exchanging blows, counterattacking, and the likes. While B'rnazz might have easily defeated Artemis, he had to get inside her head first. The girl could hold her own, at least for the moment.

"I don't understand why you heroes just won't lay down and die. Why not make the world a better place for people like me?"

Artemis jumped over an attack from the alien, shooting another arrow. B'rnazz rolled to its side, but not unscathed. As the arrow came down, it opened into a buzzsaw cutting the side of his calf.

As he stood again, a grimace crossed his face, but was quickly covered by a smile.

"Tell Green Arrow his idea wasn't as stupid as Canary thought. But, riddle me this. Why are you secondrate heroes fighting so hard for these kids? I mean what,are they special or something?"

"Just leave them alone," she said through gritted teeth.

"But you didn't answer my question. Why do you care so much? What good are they to you?"

"I don't have to tell you."

"Oh come on. What's your secret?"

"It doesn't matter. Just leave them alone."

As Artemis prepared to shoot another arrow, B'rnazz used his telekinesis to clock her with a nearby rock. Artemis fell to the ground, struggling to remain awake.

"Just as I said, right Vanessa? She's to afraid to admit that they're all just using-"

"B'rnazz! Where are you? You were supposed to report back twenty minutes ago."

The voice was coming from an internal comlink.

"Sir, I'm in the middle of-"

"Exactly. You're I'm the middle when you should be finished," the gruff voice interrupted.

"There were more complications than we-"

"I don't care. You are to leave within the next five minutes. There is no drop crew to pick you up. You're onyour own, and I expect you back within the next half hour."

"Sir," said B'rnazz, quite frustrated, "that's physically impossible, no matter who you are."

"You better figure out a way or I'll experiment on all three of you. Do you understand, or do you need another lesson to help you remember?" the voice on the other line growled.

While he was preoccupied by his conversation with his boss, B'rnazz was unaware of his surroundings. Artemis had recovered, although quite battered from her blow. She exploited her enemy's current weakness, shooting a flaming arrow to his leg.

"Ahhh!" B'rnazz's scream rang out.

"What was that Martian? "

B'rnazz quickly cut his scream, staring wide eyed at his flaming wound.

"I," he growled through clenched teeth, "understand."

The line dropped. B'rnazz quickly created a force field around his burning calf, cutting the oxygen supply, extinguishing the flame. However, as he finished, Artemis came, crashing down on his exposed leg.

The pain was unbearable as the villain took a knee. Vulnerable, Artemis was ready to finish this fight. She jumped into the air, poised to land a crushing blow to the enemy's skull as she had practiced so many times with her family.

As her foot swung down, B'rnazz braced himself. If he were defeated here, there would be no point in attempting a return to the Light. They would kill him if these heroes didn't. But perhaps fortune had smiled on him. Looking up, he saw Artemis flying perpendicular to her original path. Something has knocked her off. He turned to find the origin. Or maybe, it was someone.

Vanessa stood balancing against the wall, cradling her injured hand. B'rnazz could tell the blast had taken all her remaining strength as she fell back down to her knees. But she had saved him nevertheless. He smiled to himself as he limped over to the fallen hero.

Artemis sat up quickly trying to avoid the hero, but the quick movement aggravated her growing concussion, causing her to stumble. As she looked backfrom where she had just been surprised attacked, she saw Vanessa struggling to support herself against the wall, quickly realizing that she had done it, but why?

B'rnazz snatched the teen by her neck, slowly taking theair away from her.

"Why?" She strained to say.

The Martian knew the question want directed to him, but to his young ward.

"I don't think she can hear you."

"I heard her," the weak voice in the corner said.

Vanessa was now sitting against the wall.

"You lied to me," she simply said.

A look of surprise followed quickly by anger flashed across Artemis's face.

"You're controlling her. You made her do it."

B'rnazz laughed.

"I'm not controlling her. Her mind is a one way trip. I think Miss Martian can tell you that. I can't control her even if I wanted to. That's all her free will. She hates you because, you heard her, you lied to her. Using her from the very beginning."

He tightened his grip on her neck.

"You know, you really are a good adversary. You came closest to taking me out than any of your loser friends. I appreciate a good fight, especially the leg thing, I'll definitely remember you got that. So as a parting gift,"

He had changed his hand into a blade. As he finished his monologue, he forced it into her side, twisting it on the way out.

Artemis eyes widened, as she watched the blood flow from her stomach. She let out a gasp as he ripped it from her body. From the end of the room, she heard Vanessa inhale sharply as well. B'rnazz dropped her on the ground and leaned close, whispering in her ear.

"Now we're matching. Think of it as something to remember me by."

Turning to the main area of the cave, the Martian used his mind to bring Alex, who was still locked in a trance to him. The alien then walked over to Vanessa, who had succumb to the drug, picking her up and thrusting her over his shoulder.

"Awww. Look like the little girl tuckered herself out. Well, Daddy better take them home. Thanks Artemis for watching them. I hope I made it worth your while."

Artemis sat up, attempting one last attack. She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and used her hand to throw it. It hit Vanessa in foot. No one noticed, and hopefully, it would stay that way, she thought as she leaned against the wall and watched the blood spill from her stomach.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Artemis slowly reached down and ripped her pants. She knew at this rate, if she didn't do something, she would surely die. She wrapped the rag around her stomach, trying to slow the bleeding.

She painfully forced herself to stand. She needed the help from the others.

As she walked into the main entrance, the others began to stir.

"Let's not do that again," Kid Flash moaned to himself.

Superboy walked in helping Aqualad to keep his balance. Robin also got up complaining about his KF needs to watch were he's going. Artemis stepped in, carefully watching her step, using the wall as a balance.

"Is everyone okay?" Aqualad asked, standing now in his own.

Kid Flash was the first to notice Artemis.

"Artemis!"

He rushed over to her, catching her as she tried over debris. She winced as he pushed against her wound.

"I'm fine," she weakly stated.

They walked into the room together, everyone staring at her.

"What?!"

"Sticking up for those kids again huh? See where that got us?" Superboy commented.

Though she was hurt, her adrenaline flowed through her, alleviating the pain for the moment.

"Shut up Superboy unless you know what you're talking about!"

"Excuse me? You're telling at me as if this is my fault."

"Maybe if you hadn't always been on their case, they wouldn't have left. So yeah, this it's your fault."

"My fault?! You think the Martian came here for me? No, he came for those idiot kids of yours. If you hadn't saved them, we wouldn't be in this mess. In fact we probably still wouldn't be in this mess if we had M'gann, but I guess that's my fault too?!"

"So that's what this is about?! They make one mistake and then you push them to betrayal. Did you ever think that M'gann was old enough to decide if going in Vanessa's head was a good decision; that she did it of her own free will?"

"They're bad news. They have been since the moment they got here, but your too blind to see it!"

"I'm blind? You're the one who can't see past your thick ego. The reason you hate them do much is 'cause they are just like you."

"No, there not!"

"Yes, they are, especially Vanessa. They're impatient, hot tempered, angry at the world. You hate them, and because of all your crap, they willingly walkedaway and hate each and every one of us! They needed us Superboy; they needed you, but now, the most powerful kid I have ever seen are being used for who knows what."

Artemis grabbed her side. Apparently her adrenaline had worn off. Superboy glared at the floor. Artemis looked away as well.

"Well," Robin said, breaking the tension, "Artemis was right about them being powerful."

"You seem to be well Robin," Aqualad noticed.

"Yeah, thanks to Vanessa." He pulled up the holographic screen.

"I did a little hacking earlier and found this. It's a representative picture of how much nuclear power Vanessa and Alex store inside themselves. I think we can guess who is who."

"But we've still haven't seen Vanessa use her powers," said Kid Flash.

"She has the power to heal others."

The voice came from behind them.

"M'gann." Kid Flash rushed and have her a bear hug.

"Welcome back," said Aqualad, causing her to give a small smile.

"Yeah, like she said, the power to heal. Kinda ironic considering her temperment. But, going off this chart, she can do more than that. Probably some form of energy blast, although I don't have any first hand experience with that," Robin returned.

"I have seen the girl use her nuclear powers up close. She definitely has great power," said Aqualad.

"I also did a little research on that kid from the fire. His power rivals Alex's. And I looked him up. He went missing for two years after a break in and fire in his home. But days before, he and his parents had met a man by the name of Barnabas Naitram."

Artemis eyes widened, M'gann seeming to voice her thought.

"I wasn't able to get much from her head, but I do believe that is the name of-"

"Their legal guardian," Artemis said barely audible.

"I think that might have been our attacker today. Look, his last name is 'Martian' backwards," Robin pointed out.

"Then perhaps they are connected. Alex told me that they knew each other before our encounter. We need to investigate," Aqualad began.

"STAR Labs?" Kid Flash asked.

"What about Dr. Lungstrum? He just happened to be there when the building went up in flames," Robin suggested.

"We will split up and investigate both."

"Wait," Artemis spoke up. "I put a tracker on Vanessa before they escaped."

"Then forget STAR Labs. Let's just go straight to the source," Robin commented.

"Whatever we do, we should hurry. While Vanessa and I were mentally linked, information was passed both ways."

"Meaning?" Superboy asked, speaking up for the first time since the argument.

"She knows all about us. Our identities, weaknesses, mainly everything."

"Then we will leave immediately. Artemis, what direction are they heading?" Aqualad asked.

There was no reply.

They all looked back to find Artemis passed out on the ground.

"Artemis." Wally cried. That's when he saw the wound. She had continued to keep it covered as she had been with her friends. As they had discussed plans, the blood loss was causing her to become light headed and faint.

"She's wounded."

He picked her up carefully and moved her to the infirmary.

It appeared as if they would have to trust their secrets in the hands of a tempermental nine year old girl.


	17. Chapter 17: Unanswered Questions

**I don't own Young Justice.**

 **A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. School has taken over my life. The next chapter should be much quicker.**

 **Read. Review. Enjoy.**

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **VANESSA POV (FIRST PERSON)**

I woke up with a throbbing headache, and the bright light wasn't helping. I tried to move my hands to ease the pain, but my bruised hand jerked back, hitting the wall.

I inhaled sharply, wincing in pain. Scrunching my eyes open, I saw I was chained to the wall. Moving my head, I felt something choking me slightly.

 _"Inhibitor collar,"_ I thought.

My eyes finally adjusted to the light and I assessed my surroundings. The room I was in was all too was a wide open white room. The walls were covered with dried blood strains, scratches, and the occasional graffiti, if you could count the drawings as graffiti. It was the room where my brother had spent the last three years of our lives.

Alex!

I searched the room and found him right next to me as he always was. He was unconscious, or maybe he was asleep. Either way, he was out of B'rnazz's trance.

I reached my foot over as far as I could trying to tap him. It took all I had to do so. He was so far away. I was able to reach the bottom of his foot, but my tap wasn't strongenough to cause any effect. So I yelled his name.

"Alex!" No response.

"Alex!" I yelled again, but the same results. It was pointless. He wasn't in any immediate danger, so I gave up and left him as he was.

I laid back and memories came to my head. It seemed like a past life, but it really wasn't that far away. Artemis's last stand replayed in my head. It was my fault that she was the way she was. If I hadn't doubted, she wouldn't have been hurt. But the idea that I was used continued to plague my mind. Though I hated to realize it, all B'rnazz's words were true.

Suddenly Alex woke with a start next to me, frightening me from my thoughts of self pity.

"No! Leave them alone!" he shouted.

"Alex, calm down. It's just me."

"No Mom. I have to save you! He... He..."

He looked over at me.

"None of that happened, did it?"

I shook my head. I was concerned about Alex. His eyes were wild like he had just seen someone die in front of his face. And why had he called me "Mom"?

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He looked off, leaving my question unanswered. He searched the room with his eyes, the familiarity obviously plaguing him.

"How did we get back here?" Hatred and disgust in his voice.

Now it was my turn to leave the question on the table. I couldn't tell him I had helped B'rnazz defeat our last chance, it would sound crazy to him. He would never understand my logic. But then again, did I really understand it?

"What did you do Vanessa?"

"How do you know I did anything? How do you know those lying, backstabbing traitors didn't let us go?!"

"Because you're getting worked up over a simple question."

"You don't know what I'm talking about."

"Then tell me. How? Huh Vanessa? How are they traitors?"

"They were using us!" I exclaimed, unable to hold back my emotion any longer. The conflict inside me was tearing me apart.

"What? No they weren't. I mean, why would you believe something like that?!"

"Because they all hated us Alex. They wanted to get rid of us. No one cared."

"Vanessa, you're being ridiculous. They didn't hate us. They were annoyed because we're kids they had to babysit. They're like 20 years old, would you want to look after a 12 and a 9 year old?"

"Then how do you explain Conner?"

"Who?" His face was frowned up like I said something wrong.

"Conner? Superboy? He hated us."

"How do you know his name?"

I thought for a moment, it had been odd that I would call him by a name I had never heard before. How did I suddenly know that?

"It doesn't matter. He hated us just like everyone else."

"Okay, fine, I can give you him, but if you're gonna do that, then how do you explain Artemis?"

"She was just pumping us for information. She didn't care. She was faking the whole time."

"After all she did for us, you call that fake? No one knew about anything we told her. Your little nightmare incident? Or what about when we trusted her with our story? No one but the three of us knows it. She was willing to fight her friend for you. She stood up for us when everyone was against us! How can you call that fake?!"

"She wanted our trust so we would willingly do what they wanted!"

An exasperated sigh left Alex's mouth.

"Look Vanessa," he was calm, the emotion barely seen in his voice or on his face.

"Your gonna believe whatever the heck you wanna believe. You're stubborn like that. No amount of my convincing will get you to see otherwise. But I believe in my heroes. I did before we knew them, and I do now. They might have been using us, but I'd rather live in those conditions than these. The point is, they're coming to save us, and even if they don't, I have faith in my heroes."

"Well it looks like I just lost faith in mine."

From the corner of my eye, I could see him tense up before he cast his gaze on the floor.

I don't know if I was trying to hurt him like that, but I was seething with anger. Why was he so calm about this? Why did he believe those traitors were coming for us? And why did I suddenly have all this knowledge about them that wasn't there before? I was so confused,but I didn't get a chance to try and sort my problems outbefore matters got worse.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

As the two siblings silenced themselves, the door to their cell swung wide open, nearly tearing off its rusty hinges.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Wonder Twins. I haven't seen you two in ages. Did you enjoy your vacation?"

The voice had an unidentifiable accent. Perhaps German or English, maybe even a mix of the two, but it made it unmistakable who was speaking.

Dr. Wellsworth strolled in, the image of a stereotypical doctor; tan skin, clipboard, stethoscope, the whole nine yards.

Behind him, B'rnazz creeped in and leaned against the threshold.

The doctor stopped as he came in front of Vanessa.

"Vanessa, I've heard great things about you. It seems you've put that witty attitude aside and joined thegreater cause. When B'rnazz told me you were the one who shot the hero and saved him in order to escape, I didn't believe it. But seeing you now, well..."

He let the last words trail off, allowing what he had said to settle into the atmosphere. Alex quickly shot his sister a look of shocked anger, glaring at her with fury. Knowing his gaze was upon her,Vanessa continued to stare down at the floor, ashamed of what she had done, of how her brother now saw her.

"But that's enough small talk. Let's get down to business."

He pulled out typical doctoral instruments.

"Just a standard vital check," he informed them.

He began with Vanessa. She was clearly uninterested in what he was doing to her, following whathe said with little resistance and an unusual amount of obedience.

Wellsworth placed a finger in front of her face.

"Follow it with only your eyes," he said.

The little girl did as she was told, following the finger around her line of vision. As he brought it farther out, she was able to catch a glimpse of the Martian. He had bruises that weren't there before. Most noticeable was the eye patch he now wore that connected a scar that ran down his face.

As B'rnazz looked up, he caught her staring at him. He glared back, with a look that blamed her for what happened to him.

Snapping fingers broke their lock.

"Vanessa, focus," the doctor said.

Checking back in to her checkup, the doctor quickly finished.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it? Everything is so much easier without the resistance. I think I'm starting to like this new Vanessa, wouldn't you agree B'rnazz?"

The alien didn't respond, he simply continued glaring at the two children on the floor.

"Now for you Alex."

He grabbed his chin.

"Open your mouth."

Alex stared straight at the doctor, ignoring his last command.

"I said open your mouth." There was still no movement.

"So this is what happened. You got a little burst of courage, hmmm? And you and sister have changed personalities. She has become the perfect subject, quietand submissive, and you have taken her place as rebellious and disillusioned. How cute. But I am going toask you one more time to open your mouth, or there will be punishment."

"You couldn't handle my sister. And I'm way more braver and smarter than she is. What makes you think you can handle me?"

Alex looked back at his sister, still angry at her.

"Oh, he's challenging us B'rnazz. You know you will not win. Now, open your mouth."

"Alex please. Just listen to him," his sister begged.

"Oh, I do love this new Vanessa," Wellsworth exclaimed.

"You had better listen to her boy. She might be saving you from more trouble than you can handle," B'rnazz warned, speaking for the first time.

Alex looked from Vanessa to the doctor. He opened his mouth as he was told.

"There, was that so hard. You know, you really should be more like your sis-"

A glob of spit landing on his lip. Wellsworth dropped what he had and quickly reached for an antibacterial wipe. Dabbing carefully at the point of contact, he wiped away the saliva Alex had spit at him.

"You know, you're really trying my patience boy. That's something that is easy to accomplish. One more misstep and I might have to-"

"Finish your exam doctor," B'rnazz chimed.

"Open your eye as wide as you can," Wellsworth continued.

He leaned in to place the light in Alex's eye, ensuring the tracker still worked properly. As he approached, he felt a shot of pain explode in his groin. He quickly retreated back, doubling over, knowing from the mischievous look on the boy's face what he had done.

"Why you little! That's it!" Wellsworth reeled back his arm to hit Alex with the clipboard in his hand. Just as it was about to make contact with his face, something stopped his arm.

"Wellsworth! Finish your exam! I will handle discipline!" B'rnazz had stopped the board.

"Fine, do your job then so that I can do mine."

Alex appeared to struggle to control his body as he relayed all the directions given to him. It still took some time to finish the checkup, but it eventually was completed. He was then released from B'rnazz's control.

"Where's the discipline Martian?" Wellsworth asked, obviously angry.

B'rnazz looked over at Alex. He hesitated as if he were contemplating some big decision.

"What are you waiting for, you stupid alien? Some miraculous sign?"

B'rnazz didn't hesitate to put Wellsworth on the wall. As he held him by his neck, he raised his arm to slap the physician.

"Do it, I dare you. You and I both know it'll be the last mistake you make."

The Martian glared at his overseer before releasing him from the wall.

"Now, do as you're told," Wellsworth patronized.

B'rnazz limped over to the wall at the sound of his co-worker's laughter.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen. What happened Martian, you couldn't handle a bunch of brat kids unscathed? Oh, that's priceless."

B'rnazz unchained Alex, grabbing him roughly by the neck, and dragging him across the floor.

"Where are you taking him?!" his sister yelled after them.

"The ISO Ward," the doctor answered darkly.

"No!" Alex began fighting back. He had spent many a night in the solitary room, doing everything he could to keep from going crazy. B'rnazz forcibly twisted his arm around his back, dislocating his shoulder in the process.

Alex's scream rang out as he stopped all resistive measures.

"Come on Alex, it's your home away from home. Besides, I owe you and your sister," the alien said.

The three of them walked out with Vanessa hollering for her brother behind them.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **VANESSA POV (FIRST PERSON)**

I cried as they drug Alex out of the room.

"Vanessa," I heard him say as they finally moved him from sight.

The first day without him was hard. We were rarely separated, and when we were, it was often unbearable, for me more so than him.

I sat in the room alone, replaying everything that had led us up to that point. All the mistakes I made wereevaluated and re-evaluated. Perhaps if I hadn't done something wrong Alex would still be with me.

But why had he been so defiant? Maybe he was right about his heroes coming to get him? Why didn't I believe? Artemis, Kaldur, Wally, M'gann. All they did was try and help. Why couldn't I just believe like Alex?

It was in that time that I realized that I had gained information from Miss Martian. When she had invaded my mind, she must have left it there by accident. With that information, I could blow everything they stood for right in their faces. But maybe I should keep it for future circumstances?

I didn't know what to do anymore. Alex was the one that helped me sort out everything.

Thoughts continued to get scattered in my head, it was the only thing I could think of to do in order to maintain my sanity. Not only did the ISO ward isolate him, but me too.

The next few days were all mashed together. I couldn't tell the night from the day. There were no windows in the cell. My body couldn't even tell me. Every time I attempted to fall asleep, a blasting noise would force me awake. I sat alone in the room, miserable. I hadn't spoken to anyone since they took Alex. B'rnazz had come in to release me from my shackles, but I was still utterly alone.

After what felt like an eternity, I was released from my cell once a day for nourishment. I went through the line in silence, say by myself, and ate wordlessly; a shellof my former self.

This was my routine for days until someone noticed me. As I left the line with my meal, slop and bread, I sat at the same table I had been sitting all week. As I lifted my head, a girl about fifteen looked back at me. Next to her was a bald boy about Robin's age. Sierra and Derek.

I brushed off their greetings and moved to another table. They soon followed, unwilling to leave me alone to rot in misery. I didn't know what they wanted, but when I learned, it would change my outlook on this entire situation.


	18. Chapter 18: The Price of Freedom

**I don't own Young Justice**

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait, again. With college and school, it's hard to find time. Just as a head's up, this chapter is kind of gory. I'm not good at descriptions, so maybe not too much, but just be warned.**

 **READ. REVIEW. ENJOY.**

 **PAGE BREAK**

"What's up Vanessa?" Derek asked.

I simply looked up and back down at my "food." Couldn't he see I just wanted to be left alone?

"We didn't expect to see you back so soon, if at all. Once you and your brother made a run for it, the rest was history."

I didn't know if he was looking for a response or not. If he was, I didn't give him one. I continued poking at the unappetizing mush in front of me.

"Speaking of the devil, where is he?"

Again, no response from me. I was hoping they would both take the hint and just leave me alone. Though part of me still didn't want them to leave. I liked the company, but I just wanted to sulk in silence. Thinking about Alex was only going to make things worse.

"Vanessa, I'm running on empty, and it's rude to not to respond back."

I didn't care, couldn't he tell?

"Vanessa, are you okay?"

Sierra had spoken for the first time, her voice calm and soothing despite the damage she had taken herself.

Sierra was a hero-like figure. She spoke few words, but when she talked, her voice commanded attention. She had been here even before me and Alex. A veteran warrior, she knew how to stay alive. The fact that she had spoken to me was psyching me out, but my melancholic mood was overtaking the feelings of awe.

Before I could even answer, Derek chimed up again.

"What could possibly be wrong with her? She hadn't gone through anything as bad as you, and she's like 6 years old. What troubles could she get in?"

"I'm nine," I responded, a little hurt and angered by the comment.

"Oooh, excuse me. Will the years change anything though? The worst problem you could have are petty squabbles like you and Alex do from time to time. You GET OVER IT."

"Derek, shut up," Sierra said.

"Why, she hasn't said anything and this won't make her change that."

"You don't know what you're talking about okay Derek." I was getting tired of his accusations.

"Really? Then prove me wrong."

"Derek," Sierra started to scold.

"Derek, do you know where your parents are or even who they are?" I asked him. Though my voice was soft, I was screaming in the inside.

"Yeah, I know 'em and I've got a pretty good guess where they're at."

"Are you siblings well? "

"Yeah, they're good last I saw them, 'bout 2 years ago. But I don't get where this-"

"Have you ever made a decision that turns your life completely around? That causes people to hate you? A mistake that took away everything you could have ever wanted?"

"No, but-"

"Have you ever been the reason for someone's death? Have you ever cared for someone then killed them off because you believed in a lie?"

He shook his head shamefully, avoiding my gaze.

"No?! Then don't talk about things you know nothing about and aren't your business!"

As he looked down, the light glistened off the top of his head. It taunted me as I looked down from my sudden standing position, reminding me of a freedom I had let go. The tears flowed down my face, but I barely noticed. I was angry, confused, sad, tired all at the same time.

Peeling my eyes away from Derek, I could now see I had the attention of the whole cafeteria. Sierra came around from her seat and gently pushed me back into mine. Sitting down next to me, I could feel her watching me, studying me to see what my next course of action was gonna be. I closed my eyes and felt my hands shaking on the table. I was unable to control this onflux of emotion.

A pair of arms surrounded me, and almost immediately I was relaxed. I leaned into the warm body that enclosed me and let my emotions drain on to rhythmic heartbeat allowing me to feel free to let go of all my pent emotion and confusion. The comforting voice soon followed.

"Vanessa, it's okay."

They softly stroked my hair, and gently pushed my head so I could see their face. Sierra gave me a small reassuring smile as the tears continued to fall. She spoke once more, soft but forceful.

"Vanessa, I can't say I've been through any of that, and for that, you're braver than most of us in here. These moments are needed, but you can't let them see you cry. That's how they know you're weak, vulnerable, and that's when they exploit you. And I know you've seen what happens when someone loses their will to fight. You have to keep the will to escape. Everything will be fine, including your brother."

She wiped my last tears off my face. As she left, I hugged her harder than I hugged anyone else. She lingered for a few more seconds before she detached kindly and went back to her original seat, Derek staring at her as if he had seen a ghost.

"I didn't know you had a soft-," he started to say before a daring glaring was pointed in his direction causing silence to fall on him.

"If your not gonna eat, then save it for Alex. He'll be grateful," she continued. "But you have to keep trying to get out of here, otherwise, you're done."

I placed the food I hadn't touched into a bag she had given me and hid it under my shirt.

"So, you got to stay with the Team. Was Superboy as nice looking as they say?"

"Sierra, who are you?" Derek scoffed.

"I'm a fifteen year old girl Derek. Is it wrong for me to have a slight crush?"

"It's just weird coming from you."

I was only half listening to them. A question was nagging at the back of my skull.

"Sierra, you said don't lose the drive to escape. Why haven't you left yet?"

She gave a slight chuckle.

"You don't think I haven't tried do you? Your escape was do to me. I took out the security alarms and killed the motor."

"But why didn't you come with us?"

"Because I can't. I have to stay here. It is physically impossible for me to leave." She paused, debating whether to tell me why.

"When I was a little younger than you, they threw me into this hell hole. I was scared. My cellmate had been here a few years, and she taught everything I told you, and she put it to action.

"One day she went out to escape and took me with her. I was eager and too inexperienced, and because of it, I tripped an alarm and got us caught. One of the leaders of the Light, Ra's Al Ghul, came and personally took care of us. Shot us both in the leg. I was lucky, I just got a limp for the rest of my life. She ... she was hit in a major artery and bled to death.

"So I kept her legacy going. I couldn't let her die in vain."

"Who was-" I started to ask, but the rapid shaking of Derek's head deterred me from finishing my question. Sierra continued.

"They put a kid in my cell, and I helped him escape. He was to excited and accidentally tripped an alarm. Wewere found and in the process, I saved him from a trigger happy guard. The bullet hit me between the shoulder blades in my spinal column. I was paralyzed from the neck down. The kid got out, but I was sure the Light was gonna let me die just like ... Wellsworth convinced them otherwise. I guess I should be grateful. He put a metal pole down my back and sine electrodes in my brain. It was shady, but it kept me alive. But now I can't leave. If I get outside of fifteen feet of their base, the electrodes that help me move shut down and I'm defenseless and as good as dead."

We all fell silent. The soft look in Sierra's eyes had disappeared, leaving behind the familiar hard eyes that had seen so much. But there was also the subtle appearance of tiredness, as if she had been fighting a losing war with no end. She was focusing on something in her hand, out of my line of sight.

The silence was only broken by the guard telling us to leave. As I started walking back to my cell, a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to make ya cry like that ya know."

I nodded, accepting Derek's apology. Sierra followed behind him slipping something into my hand. I examined it, but before I could ask what it was, she was gone.

The guard manhandled me back to my room. As I looked around, I remembered how alone I was.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 _I was in a small room. It wasdark. I groped around for a light source or a wall so I could get my bearings. The smell was unbearable, flooding my nostrils with its putridness._

 _I finally found what I had been looking for. I flicked on the light switch, regretting it as soon as I beheld the sight around me._

 _The bodies were lain all across the floor. Mutilated and ravaged, blood covered their clothes and death was written on their faces. A closer look, and I was hit with a small feeling of familiarity. They were people I should've known, but I couldn't place who they were._

 _I looked for a door, not being able to bear my surroundings any more. Even with being careful, I still mans managed to trip on one of the bodies. As I landed, the warm blood on the ground covered my clothes, making me apart of what laid beneath me. I turned back slowly to see whom I had tripped over, breaking down as I recognized the face._

 _It was Alex. Blond hair strained red, vibrant green eyes faded. I quickly backed away, unable to endure the sight. He was gone, and now I truly was alone._

 _A hand rested on my shoulder._

 _"Great work. I didn't think you had it in you, but did you prove us wrong. First the Team, then your own family. And what surprised me the most was how easily you killed your brother. He stood no chance. Even after all he did to protect you. It felt delicious didn't it?"_

 _I didn't have to turn around to recognize the voice. B'rnazz stood behind me looking at the destruction before him. I yanked away from him._

 _"No. You used me; tricked me."_

 _I began firing at him despite the fact that the attacks were causing no effect._

 _"Oh no sweetie, you did this on your own. You work for the Light remember? And now my daughter, here's your sweet reward."_

 _He stabbed me in the chest. My world came crashing down as I fell next to my dead brother. The sound of B'rnazz's laugh like that of a rattling cage mocked me as I joined my brother._

I woke up, hands shaking as they covered my ears, nose scrunched up. I began humming to make my feeling of fear depart. However, it didn't last long as I was yanked from my cell by a yelling guard. The rattling of the door resembled B'rnazz's laugh. As I followed him out, I saw the damage marks on the cell walls. It was the nightmare that had caused them, just like the destruction at the cave.

I was thrown out my cell. Looking around, it seemed as if every kid in the facility was gathered under the watchful eyes of the guards. I didn't recognize many, and it seemed as if the only three I knew were missing from attendance.

A boy barely older than me was handcuffed in the middle of all the captives. Suddenly, the guard who had yanked me out if my cell was knelt down beside me, fist to his heart, same as the other guards. From the back, a man in a green cloak with white and black hair appeared before us.

"Children," he began, "we have told you time and time again that escape is futile. But perhaps we have been to lenient in our punishment."

He strode over to the boy in the center. "Perhaps excruciating pain isn't enough to deter you from leaving."

He placed two fingers to the boy's chest and pressed against it until a break was heard. Immediately the kid screamed out in pain, caressing his broken rib. The cloaked man continued.

"Because you have exploited our grace, you have forced us to take more drastic measures to make this point clear to you."

He then grabbed the boy by his shirt collar, and in one swift motion, slit his throat. Blood spilled out into the ground below him as gravity guided him down.

"Escape is futile." The man who I had now determined was the monster that killed Sierra's friend, Ra's Al Ghul, walked away. As he did so, a struggle revealed itself from the back.

Another boy, a little older than the one just slaughtered was attacking the guards. The similar facial features showed that he was some kin to the boy on the ground. The guards restrained him, one holding each arm. Before anyone was even able to react, a ninja star lodged itself in the older boy's head, killing him in impact. His body slumped to the floor as he was released.

"Anyone else disagree with my decision? How about you Susanne? Care to join your brothers?"

He strolled over to a girl about my age. She was wild eyed as she stared in disbelief at the scene in front of her. She shook her head slowly before answering the Demon.

"No," she replied as she slowly kneeled, fist to her heart. "All hail the Light."

"Good. Now everyone, back to your cells."

I was roughly replaced in my cell, and immediately my thoughts found Alex. We had to leave now.


	19. Chapter 19: Day of Recovery

**I don't own Young Justice.**

 **A/N: Where do the days go? Here's another update. We'll see how soon the next comes, but no promises.**

 **Read. Review. Enjoy.**

 **PAGE BREAK**

 _Birds crowed and shouted in the distance. The moonlight was the only thing lighting my path. I was gasping for breath as I ran through what appeared to be a jungle or forrest. I heard his laugh behind me, and knew if I stopped I was finished._

 _My strides were long as I tried to cover as much ground as possible. I was older by some odd happening. No longer the nine year old girl that couldn't control herself. Yet as I found myself running, I was backtracking, losing the control I had gained of my emotions, reverting to the nine year old girl once again as fear was beginning to tighten its grip._

 _As I looked back, I saw B'rnazz gaining on me._

 _"Help!" someone screamed from the side._

 _"Stay on the path. It's not your concern," I told myself repeatedly, contemplating whether to help or not._

 _The scream continued until I couldn't ignore it anymore. I ran to the source, hurrying to help the woman in need. As I neared the scream's origin, I saw her holding on for dear life to the edge of this cliff. I rushed over to her and instructed her to take my hand._

 _When she turned to face me, the face almost caused me to lose my grip. It was like staring into a mirror. The lady had a face I had once known deep in my past, but I couldn't recall who she was._

 _I lifted her off the edge._

 _"Thank you dearest. You just made this easier for me."_

 _Before me the lady shifted into my chaser. I backed away slowly, trying to comprehend what had just transpired. As I did, I ran into what I thought was a tree, but as I turned around, there B'rnazz was again._

 _Taking no time to understand, I took off running again, asecond wind making up for the breath I had longed for earlier._

 _As I continued running, I came to an opening. Another figure stood there as if waiting for someone. Getting closer, I recognized him as Alex, although, he had not aged with me. "Follow me," he beckoned as I arrived. Not asking any questions, I did as I was told. As I looked back, B'rnazz was no longer in sight._

 _Alex slowed as we reached a bridge. Before I had a chance to catch my breath, I was falling over the side. He had pushed me to my death, and in the background, I could hear his laughter and the chant, "All hail the Light."_

 _I landed in a small box, barely big enough for me to crouch in. While trying to assess the situation, the top shut, sealing me in. I panicked as I started shaking. I have an irrational fear of small spaces. To make mattersworse, the faint sound of rattles was heard all around me. As I looked down, I was surrounded by snakes, my second and most paralyzing fear._

 _With each bite, I lost more control, before I had none left. With my throat closing, I let out a scream, even though I knew no one could hear me._

 **PAGE BREAK**

I woke up in a cold sweat. I quickly assessed my surroundings. No small confinement, no snakes. My face wasn't swollen, and I could breathe fine. But I was utterly alone once again.

Ever since the slaughter of the two kids, I had been on edge, and with no one to talk to, my dreams had beengetting worse. I had no problem with conversing with Sierra or Derek, but since she had given me the stone a few days ago, I had seen no sign of them.

I sat back on the wall and the stone that Sierra had given me fell out of my pocket. Examining it, I could see it was special. It was smooth on the outside and had some precious stone in the middle. It had help me get to sleep. Through experience, I had tested to see if if really worked and I found that it did. It gave me what I needed most, even though I had to face the nightmares, I would rather have that as opposed to exhaustion-induced anxiety.

As I sat lost in my thoughts, the door slammed opened. I quickly stood up and placed the stone back in my pocket.

"Humpty Dumpty sat on wall, high and mighty. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall, and rejoined the lowly. All the king's horses and all the king's men, even the king's flesh and blood, couldn't put Humpty's mind together again."

B'rnazz entered, grin reaching from one end of his face to the other. Behind him was my brother, being dragged in by the collar of his shirt.

"He was a hard nut to crack, but all nuts are meant to be opened. Here's your brother back, well, most of him. Good luck piecing his mind back together again."

B'rnazz shut the door and Alex went nuts. He began pounding on the door like a caged animal.

"No!" He repeatedly screamed.

To make matters worse, B'rnazz decided to mess with him by flicking the lights on and off, causing Alex to go ballistic. I had never seen Alex lose control like this and frankly, it scared me. He had lost it being in ISO so long. I had to calm him down in order to get my brother back.

"Alex," I called out timidly.

He quickly turned his head towards me.

"Mom? No, no, you're not real. Just like all the other times."

"What do you mean I'm not real? I'm standing right here."

"That's what they all say. If I try to save you, I get hurt. I refuse to fall prey to your game again."

"How can they talk if they're not real Alex?"

"They can all talk. They try to confuse me, and you're no different. Shhhh shhh, listen. Can't you hear them?"

"Alex, come on. It's me your-" I tried to take a step closer, but he quickly reacted as if he were going to shoot me.

"Stay back," he said.

"Alex, you got have an inhibitor collar on. You can't get me."

I stepped closer.

"I said stay back," he yelled again.

Again I stepped closer, pushing the boundaries of his limits. Without warning, he grabbed my shirt collar, and raised me off the ground. I guess they had unblocked his strength. He looked at me intently, as if he were deciding what to do with me. I had to let him know that this was real life though.

I slapped him on the cheek, confusing him enough to let me go.

"Did that feel real?"

He stepped at me again, ready to strike, but I wouldn't budge. I looked at him just as intense as he looked at me. I wasn't going to back down.

His look softened as he lowered his fist. Anger was replaced by exhaustion. He fell to his knees and sat there.

"Alex, it's me, Vanessa, your sister."

He didn't respond. I started to speak again, but he interrupted me.

"I've been ISO longer than that, but this time I come back ..." he let the sentence trail. He wasn't really talking to me just more to anyone willing to listen.

"How long?"

"About a week," I responded.

He struck the ground causing me to jump.

"Seven days!" he yelled, clutching his hurt shoulder. At least they had set it back in place with a sling.

He was just staring at the wall. To be honest, I didn't know what to say. I heard his stomach growl and I saw him grab at it. I approached him, and as if he had some kind of spider sense, he whipped his head around.

"Don't ask me if I'm okay."

"I wasn't going to. I just thought after seven days you would be hungry."

I brought the leftovers of goulash I had saved him. He snatched it from me and indulged instantly. I watched him glad I could help after all he had helped mewith, but the same question kept pressing me.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Mom'?"

He looked up from his meal, but remained silent. He then sat, debating the answer, before he got up and walked to the opposite end of the room.

"Alex, did you here me?"

He ignored me as he tentatively placed his hand on the wall, probably still scared from something that happened the last week.

"Alex, snap-"

"Shhh, shhh."

He knocked on the wall, and waited. He had lost it.

"They didn't change too much," he said out loud to himself. He pushed on the tile on the wall revealing a small hole with some paper product in it. Pulling me out, he motioned for me to join him.

"I'm not crazy Vanessa. After you gave me a taste reality, I think I'm fine."

He put what had turned out to be a photo in front of me. And to my surprise and dismay, it was the people from my nightmares.

"Who ... who are these people?" I asked shakily as the memory of my nightmares had come back.

"No one to be afraid of. You don't recognize anyone in that picture?"

I didn't want to tell him about my nightmares, he had enough going on already. But as I looked again, I saw a small boy. Though snaggle-toothed and chubbier, it was definitely the kid sitting next to me.

"Is that you?"

"Yeah," he chuckled.

"You look like you're about to cry."

"I was," he sighed with a hint of nostalgia. "We were at the Grand Canyon. This is the last family photo we took before they passed away. Dad was busy taking pictures or listening to the audio tour or something. Mom was busy with you, so I was left unattended. I was six so I went up to the edge curious to what was on the other side, but when I looked over, I got dizzy 'cause it was so high. I almost fell over the rail ..."

He paused staring into the distance. Before now I hadn't realized how close Alex had been with our parents. He had never talked about them. At night, I used to hear him cry himself to sleep, but now I knew why.

"How I figured out I was afraid of heights," he continued. "With you in one hand, she grabbed me right out of the air. I was scared out of my mind. Then right after, we took the picture."

"You remind me of her. You look just like her, down to the nose. And you act like her. Your stubborn, like she was. I used to hear them argue and get scared they'd divorce. But then the next day when I asked Dad about it, he would say that his water guns stood no chance against Mom's Wall of China or her tanks."

His smile was quickly replaced with a sad look.

"They're not coming are they?"

"Who?" I asked.

"The Team. They would've been here by now. You were right, they didn't care about us."

"Alex, there's something I need to-"

"If I would've listened to you in the first place, I wouldn't have wasted SEVEN DAYS in ISO," he yelled. "I was stupid to believe they wanted to come back for us. All we did was mess stuff up. I wouldn't back for us either."

He went back to eating. I didn't know what to say. 'Hey Alex, I was wrong before. You spent the last 7 days in ISO for nothing.' He was clearly at a low I couldn't fix. He had lost all hope, and my measly words wouldn't restore him.

Alex continued eating in silence as the door crashed opened, causing him to jump.

"Well kids, looks like it is your lucky-" B'rnazz began. He quickly spotted the food Alex was trying to hide. As if he teleported, B'rnazz was on top of Alex in an instance. He grabbed him off the floor by his bad shoulder, causing Alex to whimper in pain.

"Put it away now," B'rnazz growled. Alex nodded excessively as he put what was left in his pocket. B'rnazz continued to glare at him striking fear into the still mentally unstable brother of mine.

"Martian unhand him."

As Dr. Wellsworth walked in, B'rnazz backed away.

"Thank you beast," Wellsworth mocked as he passed the Martian.

"Do I smell food?"

"No," B'rnazz answered quickly, glaring at Alex all the while.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my two favorite subjects. Alex, it seems you survived your stay in ISO."

Alex continued to look away, still frightened by B'rnazz's sudden anger. Dr. Wellsworth proceeded to mock Alex, jumping at him, giving him the satisfaction of a terrified response from Alex.

"Finally a little respect. Too bad we had to crack you open to do it, but respect is respect. And you my little flower, " he stroked my face, "continue to do as we ask, and you won't end up like him. But I digress. You two are going to take a little ausflug, a field trip. It should be loads of fun. Now follow me please, unless Alex, you want more of what you got earlier, or better yet, your sister."

Alex hurried out the door. They were using their grip on him to their advantage. I had never seen my brother act so cowardly. I followed behind him, followed by B'rnazz. Had he protected us? I shrugged the thought away as we followed blindly to a transition from recovery to pain.

 **PAGE BREAK**

They threw us into a chamber in some secluded room, one even I hadn't seen before. I knew Alex was freaking out because the door had locked him in. Though I was trying to hold it in, I was freaking out too. The chamber was big enough for us to stand in, but thatwas it. I was scared of small spaces, and this wasn't helping.

"We'll just be doing a few 'test' to see how well you guys respond," Wellsworth yelled over the large noise of some machine gearing up. B'rnazz stood in the corner looking from me to Alex, expression unreadable. The thought again popped into my head that he had saved us from Wellsworth, but why?

I was unable to think it through as a jolt of electricity flew throughout my body. I looked over in Alex's direction, and could tell from his erratic movement the same was happening to him.

I could tell the wattage was increasing as time passed because so did my pain. I'm sure our screams could be heard throughout the facility. Alex had been banging in the walls of his chamber begging to get out, but with each second, his hits were weaker and weaker, until he was no longer standing.

I wasn't far behind him. The intensity of shock would have been enough to kill a normal person. I did my best to stay strong, but it was too much for even me to handle. I crashed to the sound of the whirring machine and the unexpectedly concerned look of the Martian.


	20. Chapter 20: A New Leaf

**I don't own Young Justice.**

 **A/N: I'm back. Basketball has taken school's spot, but school is still fighting for first priority. I'll write as often as I can. But here is this update.**

 **Read. Review. Enjoy**.

 **PAGE BREAK**

I woke up with a shock, energy running through my body, energizing me. I looked around. Alex wasn't in the room.

"He's on the other side of the wall. We can't let you two mess up data like that."

My body was shaking like I had stocked up on caffeine. B'rnazz continued.

"It's an adrenaline shot. It raises your pulse and senses. Maybe it'll help in your next test. Or not, that's for you to decide."

No sooner had he left had the beating begun. I was strapped to a chair with only my right hand free. We were supposed to answer the questions that pooped on the screen in front of us correctly in three seconds, otherwise we would feel more electricity in our bodies.

The adrenaline wasn't helping. I was struggling to concentrate, and for ten minutes, shock after shock ran through my body, even after the adrenaline wore off. By the time Alex and I were released, my body was physically worn out, but the test was far from over.

I was forcibly dragged back to my cell along with Alex.

"Fight."

That was the simple instruction we were given. From my position on the floor, I looked at Alex to get confirmation to follow the order or not. I guess we weren't moving fast enough for dear old "dad".

"Fine, you two don't want to fight? The loser gets to go a round with me, and I believe the expression is 'the gloves are off.'"

We stood and squared up to each other. I didn't want to fight Alex, especially after all the trauma he had just gone through. We circled around each other with nointention to swing first. But by the angry glares, we knewwe had better do something fast.

"Just hit me," Alex said.

"No."

"I telling you to beat me. I don't want you to go through what I did."

"Alex, no."

"Vanessa hit me."

I threw the first punch. He dodged it and moved backwards. He threw up a kick that was over televised, and I easily dodged it. The fight continued to go on like this, me barely hitting him or him avoiding my hits. I eventually pinned him to the ground, though neither B'rnazz or Wellsworth were happy.

B'rnazz dragged Alex out of the room, Wellsworth following close behind.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

B'rnazz released the mess of a kid he had been carrying behind him into a separate cell from his sister, satisfied with the punishment he had just dealt.

"That was pathetic, Martian. I thought you of all people would have trained them better than that. I don't even know how to fight and I was quite unimpressed."

B'rnazz remained silent.

"You're not even going to defend yourself? The Light will love-"

"They weren't trying. Both are capable of far worse, but they were trying to protect the other."

"And how would you know something like that?"

"I've had to put up with their shenanigans for over three years. I come to learn a few things in those years."

"Really, like what?"

Again, the Martian fell silent.

"You wouldn't be trying to protect them would-"

"Alex, acrophobic. Vanessa, claustrophobic. When she is especially scared, she closes her eyes, scrunchesher nose and hums some stupid song."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Nothing that will benefit you or the Light." With that the Martian limped off.

"You know if you're trying to protect these two, it would be ashame if the Light found out."

B'rnazz stopped in his tracks and thought about this, before slowly turning back to the doctor who had began to smirk in victory.

"You think I'm afraid? You really believe fear is holding me back? I pity the fool who underestimates his query."

B'rnazz rushed Dr. Wellsworth, lifting him off the ground by his jacket collar, and cutting his air off.

"Does this look like fear to you? I will destroy your mind in mere seconds. And that genius level intellect will be dwindled down to that of a goldfish. So tell the Light, I'm not afraid of them either. I could destroy any of them by themselves, but they choose to stay as a group, rendering me outnumbered. Don't take my silence as fear. I may be fearless, but not stupid. So tell them, but know it is at your own risk."

B'rnazz released the doctor and limped off once again, leaving the doctor on the floor catching his breath.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **VANESSA POV (FIRST PERSON)**

A day had passed since our series of assessments. I laid awake on the floor. Every time I closed my eyes, I was reminded of the incident with Artemis, the reason we were here. I never really thought the Team was coming, but the small hope that burned in my heart that they would, was starting to die as well.

With no one to confide in, I was left alone. As I looked around the cell, I was reminded of the picture Alex hid in the wall. I walked over and pulled it out, thinking of what we would be doing now if we had a normal life. The ideas comforted me.

We would be gathered around the couch, watching TV. I would have my own room, with toys. Lots and lots of toys. Mom would take me places to get away from the boys. Yeah, normal life sounded pretty good as it rocked me to a near sleep state.

Drugged by my own thoughts, I reacted little to the swinging of the door, indicating someone was entering. I remained unaware as he stormed up to me, only realizing the situation as he lifted me up and began yelling. It wasn't until he slammed me to the ground thatI had a full grip of the situation, my hearing miraculouslyturned on, and the abuse began.

"When I call you, you don't ignore me! Do you understand, you stupid-"

He noticed the picture I had clenched in my hand. He back slapped me, and snatched the photo out my hand.

"No B'rnazz please! It's all I have left. Please."

He kicked me off of him. The anger was just generating off his body. I had never seen him this angry.

He crumbled the picture, threw it to the ground, and backed me against the wall.

"Don't let me catch you with this again! Get up and follow me. NOW!"

I followed him, picking up the discarded photo behind me.

We walked the hallway in silence. My mind raced as I couldn't understand the connection to all of B'rnazz's recent actions. I wanted to ask him, but that was asking for punishment.

He must have noticed me looking at him from time to time.

"What is it Vanessa?"

I looked back in silence, "Nothing."

"I can read your mind."

I still said nothing.

"Fine."

The pain escalated quickly in my head, forcing me to take action.

"Okay, okay." I hesitated. "Do you...have you ever...you know...loved us?"

He gave me a look of disgust. As if he had heard the most absurd thing in his life. "Loved you? I've abhorred you from the moment we met. You brats have been the bane of my existence. A job I must complete, and nothing more. What would giveyou a crazy idea like that?"

"I mean...you've...I don't know, act differently around us. You didn't take Alex's food or the photo. You stopped Wellsworth from punishing him. And yesterday,I saw you when we were in the chambers. Youlooked...kinda...scared."

He stared at me in silence, an angry look creeping across his face. Then a half hearted laugh pierced his lips.

"You think that was love? A coincidence at best. I HATE YOU TWO! Do you see these scars and bruises? I have you and your stupid brother to blame. I wouldn't doanything for you. If you believe that's love... well, I can't really blame you. You were three when the only people that really loved you perished. Love is only for fairy tales, fanfiction. This is reality."

He pushed me faster and harder, clearly disturbed by the prior conversation.

 **PAGE BREAK**

We entered another of the endless rooms in the facility. When we rounded it, I saw Alex strapped to an examination table with Wellsworth fidgeting in the back. I was quickly strapped down next to my brother. I saw him squirming. This had been a bad situation for him from the beginning, and I couldn't help feel I was responsible in some way.

"What took you so long Martian? The girl giving you problems?"

"It's not you're business. So don't stick your hand in anything that doesn't concern you. It might be severed."

"Is that a threat B'rnazz?"

"Interpret it how you wish, but remember my promise from our previous conversation."

Wellsworth glared at B'rnazz, but he stopped talking.

His mood quickly changed as he walked over to Alex, apparently fine fidgeting with his equipment.

"Well the time has finally come to give you naughty children what you deserve."

Alex continued to squirm, trying desperately to escape.

"Those cables are made of titanium, boy. Even if you used your super strength, you wouldn't be able to escape. But back to the matter. We're going to be doing some _neuverkabelung_ , rewiring. It might hurt a lot so just prepare yourselves."

Wellsworth flicked a switch, and immediately, Alex yelled out in pain. He twitched with discomfort as whatever it was was being forcibly implanted in his neck. Then suddenly, the screaming stopped, and Alex's eyes rolled into the back of his head, as it slumped forward.

"You KILLED him!" I yelled, held back by the cables.

"Don't you listen child? I said ne _uverkabelung nicht tod und vernichtung._ A slip of the tongue, only happens when I become frustrated. We are rewiring. He's not dead, as I explained earlier. But don't worry you will soon join him. Though it will not be much pain, since you already have the device, it will not escape you."

He flicked the switch for mine. Pain weaved itself up and down my body, and it didn't stop until everythingwent black.

 **PAGE BREAK**

I woke up in a different room than I had pressed out in. The air was stale and had a feeling of fog or confusion. I looked around and found myself in a small containment cell, yet I wasn't worried. But deep down, I knew this was unnatural.

" _Guden tag_ Vanessa. You're just in time. You see we were given instructions to redo all our test, and little time to do it. So, here is nummer eins."

It felt as if my body was being torn apart, but no cry escaped my lips. It hurt like crazy, but I couldn't find myself the strength to cry about it. Even as I found myself sitting in the container with no room to move, I felt an unsettling peace. I was unconcerned with the world our anyone in it, including Alex.

I finally gave in to the pain after what felt like ten minutes, though this time, I remained conscious, unable to support my own weight anymore.

Wellsworth helped me out, grin practically wrapping around his head.

"What did you do to us?" I asked weakly.

The grin continued with no answer. B'rnazz helped Alex out, and we moved to the next room, assessing our reflexes like before.

Again, everything seemed unnervingly easy. I knew there was something wrong, but everything physically felt wrong. I was able to dodge with ease, and answer the each question correctly. Sooner than expected, the rest ended and we were moved to our cell.

"Fight."

The word brought a severe case of deja vú as I squared up to fight Alex.

"The same consequence applies as last time," B'rnazz chimed, taking a sly glance in my direction.

Alex was gazing into my soul, but I didn't feel intimidated. He jumped at me, but I narrowly avoided him as I jumped to the side. He recovered quickly with a kick to the head, knocking me of equilibrium, and unableto recuperate fast enough, I was hit with a barrage of Alex's appendages, knocking me to the ground.

He was about to stomp my head when I grabbed his foot and threw him to the side. As he gained his balance, I ran to the nearest wall and launched myself from it. As Alex turned to block me, I caught him in the throat, bringing him to his knees. I landed and locked his bad arm behind his back, ready to dislocate it once again when Wellsworth yelled stop. B'rnazz pulled me off Alex. As I looked back at his tall frame, he eyed me down. Tearing away from his gaze, a cloud was lifted and I saw the situation for what it was.

"Astounding improvement. Exceptional results. This is... this is... _unglaublich_. B'rnazz let us go and tell the council. They will be most impressed. Quickly."

Wellsworth practically ran out of the room. B'rnazz followed suit, staring at Alex the whole walk out.

As the cell door closed, I ran over to Alex who sat stunned on the floor.

"Alex, are you okay? I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. How's your throat and your shoulder? Alex, I am so sorry."

I stuck my hand out to help him. He stared at it before helping himself up and walking over to the other side of the cell.

"Say something."

"Don't apologize. You were doing what you were told, as the Masters would have it."

Was this Alex? I was so dumbfounded, I didn't even know what to say. But he filled the space for me.

"Where did this hold come from?"

He was looking at the hole in the wall.

"I took the picture out to comfort me." I answered without really thinking. I took it out my pocket. "It's a little crumpled. We're not the only two to handle it recently."

He took it from me, but as he looked at it, no expression of recognition crossed his face. He looked back at me.

"Who are they?"

I don't know what the device did, but it was serious. Alex had never been this loyal to the Light or even faked it. His desire to have this family again was stronger than anyone I knew. If this device could take that away from him, make him a drone for their personal vendettas, then this had to be stopped soon. This was crazy. But was even crazier was that I had had this device way longer than him, yet I was unaffected.

"They're our parents. Its our family. You don't recognize yourself?"

He looked again, and seemed to be stuck on one thought. "This can't be our whole family."

"Why not?"

"Then who took the picture?"

I was about to answer when I realized, I didn't have the answer.

The door swung open, and the cloud of uncertainty filled my head again.

"Follow me," said the guard.

We did as we were told. By instinct I put the photo in my pocket.

We followed the guard to a dark room. He shoved us in, and locked the door behind us. As my eyes adjusted, I could see we were surrounded by trees as if we were in a forest of some kind.

Suddenly a shrilled scream broke the silence. As I turned around, I was confronted by a terrifying face I'd thought I'd never see again.


	21. Chapter 21: Escape

**I don't own Young Justice.**

 **A/N: I'm back. Sorry about the sporadic updates. I reallyhave been trying, but life just gets busy. School, church, etcetera. Then writer's block. It's all so frustrating. Here is this update. I made it longer to hopefully make it up.**

 **Read. Review. Enjoy.**

 **PAGE BREAK**

The figure nearly landed on Alex, missing him only by the last minute side step of my brother. He turned around swiftly, poised to attack.

His name was Gerald. He was a friend of ours, who had gone missing on an escape attempt, and was supposed to be dead. The story goes that he had been chopped up in the air ducts and they didn't try to remove his pieces.

He didn't say anything, only looked at us. He had a cybernetic eye and robotic left forearm. He crouched, ready to pounce. We prepared, and soon he was on top of us.

Alex knocked him out of the air with a shot to his stomach. Gerald recovered quickly, running at Alex. Again my brother prepared himself, and braced up as an on flux of punches came upon him. He grabbed both of Gerald's arms to stop him, being the stronger of the two. I could hear Gerald whimper as Alex crushed his wrists.

Somehow, Gerald found a way to free his hands, using his advantage to freeze my brother's face and throwing him off balance.

"This is all your fault," he mumbled under his breath.

He went in to charge before I intervened with a blast of my own. It wasn't enough to really hurt him, more to annoy him. He turned his attention toward me, as I wanted. Running towards me, I braced myself for my next move. As he swung his cybernetic hand down at me, I waited until the last second to slide under his legs. He was unable to turn around quick enough, so I jumped on his shoulders and flipped him over using our momentum, landing him flat on his back.

I jumped in the air to give my hit more force. As I came toward him, he used his legs to propel me off course and landing me against a nearby tree. I sat there stunned, knowing that he would not hesitate. He was doing pretty good for a dead man. I tensed up as I saw the attack coming. When I looked back up, Alex had charged Gerald and they had again engaged in combat.

I watched as hits were passed between the two, Alex dodging most. He then began to throw his own punches, repeatedly attacking his face, leaving his abdomen wide open. Using his energy, he shot Gerald in the stomach, sending him back cringing. Alex then swept his legs from underneath him. As Gerald laid on his back he narrowly avoided the crushing blow Alex was sending to his head.

Gerald stood quickly, jumping on my brother's back and placing him in a chokehold.

"This is all your fault," he repeated over and over again. I could see Alex frantically searching for a way out before he passed out from lack of air. He reached around him grabbing on to Gerald's shirt. Pulling up, he flipped his attacker over his back.

Unable to attack due to lack of air, Gerald exploited my brother's weakness, and froze him to the ground.

"This is all your fault," he repeated again, "Now you get what you deserve."

He was going to kill my brother, and I couldn't sit around and let that happen. I balanced myself on the tree to let the dizziness pass. With a flick of my wrist, the energy passed through my body and hit Gerald directly in the head. As I watched the scene transpire before me, I was reminded of the last scene at the cave. When Artemis had tried to save me.

As the memory flashed through my head, excrutiating pain stemming from my neck spread its way through my entire body. The cloud that shrouded my thinking was lifted once again as the scene repeatedly played in my head. I gripped the tree behind me as I got my bearings. As I looked up, I saw Alex on top of Gerald. The tables had turned and he was going to kill him.

"It is not my fault you weren't adequate enough to escape. But its too bad that they didn't kill you. Looks like now I have to finish the job," Alex told him.

His hand launched to Gerald's throat, ready to smash the trachea. I don't know how I was able to get over there so fast, but I had, and it saved Gerald's life.

Alex looked at me clearly confused. His hand caught in mine right before he could injure his prey.

"What are you doing?" he yelled.

"You can't kill him."

"Watch me."

He yanked his arm from my grip and threw me to the other side of the room. By this time, Gerald had recovered and was able to stand up for himself again.

I didn't know what to do. The chip in my neck was obviously causing me to struggle for my own thoughts, and the one in Alex's neck was causing him to think irrationally. I watched again as my brother went back and forth with Gerald when I heard a creaking noise above me. I moved to avoid the wall that was crashing to the ground that could clearly crush me.

As I looked to see what was going on a whooshing sound passed my ear. Instinctively, I touched my ear and as I examined my fingers I realized this thing in the wall grazed my ear and probably could've killed me if this was the intent. Which left me with a paralyzing thougt: I wasn't alone, and someone here was trying to kill me.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

The Light sat in their meeting room on the opposite side of the compound. They all watched as the girl was separated from her brother. Currently she was being beaten by those who occupied the same space.

"She's not as strong as we first believed, is she Martian?" Vandal Savage asked.

Silence ensued from B'rnazz. He knew what Savage was trying to do and wouldn't fall for it. But a second calling of his name forced his hand.

"Martian?"

"It doesn't seem so, but she's fighting two people." he answered reluctantly.

"And what does that have to do with personal strength?"

Again B'rnazz was silent.

"Answer when spoken to Ingrate," Ra's Al Ghul growled.

With a sideways glance, B'rnazz answered. "No one is able to fight at full capacity when fighting two people. It is extremely difficult to win when you're on defense the whole time."

"But not impossible. Never have I let two people defeat me in a stand off. The fact she can't isn't her fault, but a reflection of her teaching."

Ra's was eyeing B'rnazz, letting his response resonate.

"Perhaps you should have taught her then if it is so simple for a master such as yourself. However even a master such as yourself cannot admit that defeating an adversary can be done if you must defend yourself the entire fight. Don't deny it, I have seen even you struggle when the odds aren't in your favor. Isn't that right Ra's?"

B'rnazz responded. He knew he was angering his superior, but he didn't care.

"Don't you dare patro-" Ra's began.

"Ra's." Vandal Savage was stern. This childish feud wasn't important. They had further business to attend to.

"Suppose everything you have said to this point is true Martian. Then why did the two not kill G-571?" Queen Bee wondered.

B'rnazz knew he was in the hot seat. But he couldn't avoid it.

"Faulty technology."

" _Lächerlich_ , this technology was foolproof. I designed it myself. It is not my fault that you're too much of an incapable incompetent bottom feeder to complete your task," Dr. Wellsworth intervened. B'rnazz eyed the doctor down.

"Don't become to bold Doctor. My previous statement still holds true."

"Lay a finger on him, and I will finish what I started," Ra's jumped in. It had been he who had taken B'rnazz's eye, and demanded him back while recapturing the siblings. He held his tongue, bidding his time until he could exact his revenge.

"It is impossible that the equipment failed. It's Lex Corp; state of the art. It CAN'T fail," Luthor stated, clearly upset that someone would suggest his work inadequate.

"Even state of the art can malfunction Luthor,"

"This still doesn't excuse the fact that these children have been unable to kill their target even under our control," Queen Bee was growing tired of this Martian beating around the bush. She and all the others knew that he was hiding something.

"Yeah," Klarion began. "The only reason Teekl and I came was to see some death. But I don't think these test subjects know how."

"I have taught Alex and Vanessa everything I was instructed to teach. However, these children want to naturally do good. No matter how much I teach them what to do, if their will power is stronger, no mind control will hold them back."

"I believe there is more to it than that. There are no emotions clouding your judgement are there Martian?" Wellsworth jumped in.

"The doctor has a point. You wouldn't happen to care for these weapons would you?" Savage asked.

"Absolutely not!" he answered a little too quickly. "They have and will always be a job. I could care less for their well being. However, if you don't wish to lose one, I suggest the good doctor turn his control off."

They all looked at the screen as Vanessa was about to have her life ended.

"Turn the kill code off Doctor," Savage asked, growing tired of the Martian charade.

"Have you taught these children to kill?" Luthor asked point blank.

"As I said, I have taught them everything I was instructed to teach."

"Then why haven't they killed anyone yet?" Ra's was losing his patience.

"Their good natured will won't allow them to do so."

"And that's the problem. A will can only be broken with fear, something you have clearly failed to instill. Even the youngest and least skilled of my assassins knows not to cross me; afraid of even a wrong look. Even they who are clearly incapable of killing would have slaughtered these subjects in a matter of minutes."

"Then perhaps they should have trained the two. Or maybe that slave you call daughter could have if they are as good as you say."

"Have the two seen you kill someone?" Savage intervened.

A pause came before B'rnazz answered. "No."

Ra's could hold back no more.

"Then that is our mistake. We trusted an incompetent wench to do a simple job, but it seems even he couldn't do that correctly. These children have no experience because their teacher has no experience."

"Then maybe I should get sone first hand."

"Oh please try me."

"Ra's!" Savage tried to bring him back, but this was long coming. The tension had been broken and the two were brawling.

B'rnazz delivered most of the punches, molding himself into serpents and dragons to gain the upperhand in this battle of wills. He grabbed the Demon several times, but each resulted in a stunning blow to some weak part of his body. Ra's was never shaken, pulling out his sword striking the Martian in many vulnerable places.

B'rnazz wrapped his arms around Ra's neck, constricting until he could hear the hampered breath of his adversary.

"Is this experience enough for you?" he growled out.

Without a word, Ra's sent his legs into B'rnazz abdomen in an effort to regain his breath.

B'rnazz tumbled backwards. Ra's took the opportunity to finish him off, throwing his ever ready blade at B'rnazz's head. Had the Martian not looked up in time, it would have cost him his head. The sword landed to the right side of his chest, barely missing the heart.

B'rnazz cringed at the pain, unable to recover quick enough to defend himself against Ra's next attack. Ra's ran and used his foot to lodge the sword into the Martian's body until it broke through on the other side. The alien shuddered as he looked at the projectile sticking out his chest. But his look of fear was followed by maniacle laughter. He allowed the sword to clang on the ground as he became intangible.

"What's the matter Ra's? Can't defeat a wretch like me? And you call yourself a master."

B'rnazz ran to try and finish his enemy, but found himself restricted by the combined efforts of Ra's Al Ghul's friends. He struggled to break free, but each was using their special ability to retain him.

Ra's stood before him, grinning.

"No one defeats me."

He moved out the way in order to allow Queen Bee through. She caressed his face.

"Why don't you stop fighting us and do as we say."

B'rnazz knew she was trying to control him with her pheremones.

"That's not going to work on me. I'm not those simple minded men you overwhelm. Allow me to show you why."

B'rnazz entered her mind. A shriek followed, and Queen Bee laid unconscious on the floor. He then turned to Ra's with an evil smile. Soon he was in the mind of the one of the most feared men on the planet.

"You're on my plane now. Let me show you what I can do."

Projectiles flew toward the master, each carefully dodged. But B'rnazz was relentless, not letting up until he saw Ra's surrender or defeated. Ra's knew this too, and while he was quite able to control his mind, he knew this battle was out of his element, and after too long, he would be defeated. But the Demon was nothing without a plan of attack.

Before Queen Bee had tried to subdue the Martian, Ra's had told Psimon to be ready. He knew B'rnazz would try and attack his mind especially with his success over his pathetic colleague. Now as B'rnazz was especially focused on him Psimon struck, seeming to tear his mind apart.

In the physical realm, B'rnazz cried out as he fell to the ground at Ra's feet, unresponsive. Ra's looked from him to his fellow members of the Light, each in a slight state of shock.

"Psimon you imbecile! We still need him," Savage roared as he grabbed him by his neck, lifting him off the ground.

Ra's spoke up. "He's not dead, and he's not catatonic. I had Psimon to reset his mind. Whatever feelings he had for those children are gone and his moral values are once again aligned with ours."

Ra's helped Queen Bee to her seat. As she sat down B'rnazz began to stir from the floor.

" _Katchhhhaa, s'nomoth… K'azzar B'rnazz? N'da M'arzz,_ " he mumbled in his native tongue, clutching his head.

"B'rnazz."

He looked up at the sound of his name, a brief look of terror as he realized who had called it. The Demon helped B'rnazz up.

"Are you alright?" Savage asked.

" _K'azzar_ ," he started before correcting himself. "Yes, but what happened?"

Ra's took over. "You were reading the girl's mind when you became unconscious. But now that you are capable again, apprehend her and her brother."

B'rnazz stared at the screen, a sudden sense of hate bubbling over.

"And if you fail, know, punishment will follow."

"Yes sir," he answered, his voice wavering slightly.

He was going to find these kids and they were going to pay for his suffering.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **VANESSA POV (FIRST PERSON)**

I quickly ducked, more sharp objects coming at me with deadly accurate precision. I ran into the forest, hoping it would provide me with extra cover. Finding a crevice that provided good protection, I sat and let my mind analyze what was going on.

Someone was trying to kill me. Their motive was unknown. Maybe someone knew that I knew the identities of the Team. It was possible, but unlikely. Perhaps they just wanted my unbridled power. That was a more plausible cause, but I still couldn't figure out what the purpose behind that would be. It didn't matter. Whoever it was was trying to eliminate me and had the marksman skills of an archer. No one I had seen before had precision like that except... Artemis.

My mind went back to the moment she was stabbed. The look on her face not just horror, but shock at the betrayal, and it was all my fault.

I was forced to push the guilt out of my head as another projectile came flying by my face, taking some of the skin with it. I tried to run the opposite way when I ran square into my attacker. It was the same face that had comforted me several days ago. It was Sierra.

"Sierra, it's me. Keep the fight going. Remember? Gave me that rock?"

None of this was seeming to ring any bells. She stared down at me without a word, a cold glare sending a chill running down my back. She reached for the tree branch that hung by her head. It morphed into a sharp, javelin like weapon. She pulled her arm back ready to throw it at me. I began to run. She had to be under some kind of mind control like Alex was. At least, that's what I hoped.

The javelin caught my shirt in the wind and pinned me to a tree. I ripped it in order to get away, and not two seconds later, another javelin came hurling toward the spot my head had been located.

I ran back into the open area. At least there, I would be a harder target to hit. I looked behind to make sure I wasn't followed, and sure enough, there was no sign of Sierra. But I knew that she could still get to me if she needed to. I kept running though as this was my best option. Suddenly, my feet were seemingly stuck in place causing me to almost fall over. I tried to lift them, but the weight had increased tremendously on them.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see both Derek and Sierra approaching me from the brush. I was a goner because there was no place for me to run.

"Please don't do this guys. We're friends remember?"

Again, nothing was registering in either of them. Derek changed my body density again, and I was lying flat on the ground. Sierra came in front of me and grabbed a blade of grass, morphing it into a dagger. She raised her arm ready to kill me, intensity in her eyes. I waited as I silently accepted my fate, but the blade never came. I looked up, and it was as if some invisible force was keeping her from killing me.

I had to get out of this. I concentrated my energy on Derek. An explosion violently ripped from my body and landed in full fury on Derek. He was down quickly, releasing the crushing hold that pinned me to the ground.

Sierra was stunned. She lunged at me, and the surprise caused me to release more energy at the wall. It ricocheted, hitting the large tree limb above us, amputating it from the trunk. Gravity took its course, and the limb landed right on Sierra's back. She was out instantly.

I sighed in relief as I saw both threats unconscious. But my work was far from done. I had to get Alex out, and we had to find our way back to the Team. Derek began coming to as I planned my escape.

He looked around clearly confused. When he laid eyes on Sierra though, he changed quickly from dazed to alert.

"Derek, what's wrong?" I asked.

"The tree could have broke the rod in her back and killed her. Help me move it."

I quickly rushed over to his side as we rolled the tree branch off Sierra's back. She too began to stir.

She looked around, confused at first, but soon became satisfied with what she saw. She tried to sit up, but cried out in pain. Derek immediately helped. Sierra waved him off as she readjusted herself so she could get up.

"Nice shot kid," was all she said. She stood up, but quickly tumbled only remaining standing only because of Derek's help."My left leg. I can't move it. No worries to you Van, but it might have been that branch you used to stop me. Probably knocked something off landing square on my back like that."

She smiled to try and ease my guilt, but it didn't work. She tried again to move it and put weight on it, but with the same results.

She looked at my downtrodden face. "No need to pout about it. I've had worse. Now how are we getting out of here?"

"I hadn't exactly gotten that far."

"Great. I think I can help you. Derek, make that wall less dense. Vanessa, I want you to make a boundary around these." She turned more plant matter into weapons and flung then at the wall, creating a guideline for me.

Derek and I both did as instructed, and in no time the "door" was created. Well at least the threshold.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Yeah. Are we gonna kick it down, or wait, abracadabra and it's gonna magically open right?" Derek stated, sarcasm clearly laced throughout.

Sierra ignored his tomfoolery and began to hobble her way to the "door" we just created. As she approached, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was then Derek realized what she was going to do.

"Sierra. I was kidding about kicking it down. You can't do this. Especially with your leg the way it is."

"Just get ready to help me when I'm finished." She suddenly became angry. "I can do it fine on two legs, and if she could do it with her life running down her leg, then what excuse do I have?"

She again stood before the door, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. When she reopened them after several seconds, she focused on the door.

"Deandra," she whispered.

Derek nudged me. I hadn't even realized she had spoken. "What?" I asked.

"Deandra. That was my roommate's name. You asked who she was at the table, but I wasn't ready to... overcome my grief yet." She glanced sideways at me and I nodded. I knew how much it meant for her to tell me, so I was grateful.

She returned her focus back to the door. And without warning, she jumped straight into the air with her right leg, extended, and pushed the door, sending her momentum backwards. She would've come crahsing down if it hadn't been for Derek. After she had recovered we ran through.

What we found on the other side were the two boys still going at it, but it seemed they were both tiring out.

"Gerald?" Derek asked in surprise. "He's dead isn't he?"

"I'm not surprised. The scientist here aren't keen on ethics. Now we need to get Alex and get you two out of here." Sierra commanded.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Go find your brother. Derek and I will find a way out. When you get Alex, come back here."

I nodded and took off. It didn't take long to find them. All I had to do was follow the sound of the struggle. As they fought, Alex began firing at Gerald, with Gerald firing back. Steam was created, growing thicker with each passing moment. Soon I couldn't see Alex and resorted to shouting his name.

"Alex!" I shouted.

No response. I called it again, and this time I was met with a fully charged blast in my face.

"You again."

"Alex, we need to get out of here."

"No. Not until I kill Gerald."

"You can't."

"And why not?"

"This isn't you."

"No! Why can't I kill him? Every time I get close, I can't end his life."

"Because you're good. You're letting those big bad bozos control you. You have never let anyone do that since we've been here. And if you let them start now, I truly have lost my hero. You know this is wrong. That's why you can't kill Gerald. Now let's just get out of here before something else goes wrong."

It took him a while to register all I had said. At first, it looked as if he was going to blow me off and just walk away. But to my surprise, he nodded as if he understood, but as we started running, Alex went down, clutching his neck. It was the device. Soon he was met with a slab of ice connecting him to the tree directly behind us. I personally was tired of Gerald. I went to fight him. I knew I wasn't as good a fighter as Alex, but he would still have a hard time with me.

As we engaged in battle, Alex remained frozen to the tree. But unbeknownst to me, he had grown angry, at what, I don't know. But soon I heard a loud snap behind me. Both Gerald and I looked back to see what it was. He pushed past me. He was radiating a lot of heat and was still glowing, so I know he used his super strength to get out.

He went straight for Gerald, pushing me clear out the way.

"Alex, don't kill him."

He turned and looked at me with a knowing look. He then glanced up. Before I could react, the tree had landed on him and Gerald.

"Alex!" I yelled.

I ran over to him and tried my best to use my healing powers to wake him back up, but to no avail. I resorted to slapping him, softly at first, but with no response, I began going harder. Derek came over looking for us. Apparently he and Sierra had finished.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Help me get this tree up."

He used his powers to lighten it. I tried to pick it up, but not being as strong as Alex was putting me at a disadvantage. That's when I heard rustling. I nearly dropped the tree. But as I turned to face the noise, I saw it coming from underneath me.

Alex had started to stir. Derek gave me the signal to release the tree. I knelt down beside my brother.

"You saved me. I thought you were going to kill Gerald, but..."

He put his hand up to stop me. He glanced in Derek's direction, gesturing in my direction before giving him a nod of approval. He turned back to look at me.

"You need to go with them."

I guess the tree hadn't knocked all the sense into him.

"I'm not leaving you. Never, and especially not now."

"Vanessa, you need to go. You have to get out of here."

I really didn't want to leave him, especially not now. If I escaped on my own the guilt alone would kill me, not to mention the fact I couldn't survive on my own. No, he needed to come with me.

"I will be behind you. Vanessa, go, please." He was pleading with me, and as much as I didn't like what he was telling me, I had to listen. I stepped over him and started toward where Sierra was when a chill ran down my back.

"Leaving so soon? You haven't gotten your punishment yet. And trust me, it is long overdue."

I turned around, but I didn't have to to know it was B'rnazz. I ran. I couldn't let him catch me, but I was stopped. Frozen in place, but just as suddenly as I was frozen, I was unfrozen. I turned back yet again to see what had happened. Derek had started fighting him, breaking his concentration on me.

"Out of my-" I heard B'rnazz begin to growl. He had been cut off by Sierra and her expert marksmen skills. They were all the distraction Alex and I needed. Somehow, he had managed to work his way from under the tree, and he was now trying to sneak away. With B'rnazz still engaged with our friends we were going to get away again. And this time for good.

Sierra and Derek had made a hole in the wall for us to escape from. I was about to jump through when a loud cry broke out from behind me.

"That's it!" B'rnazz yelled. He threw Sierra and Derek off of him. I knew if didn't make a move now, it would be too late.

I jumped for, it hoping Alex was behind me, but not looking to check. Underneath me was a giant body of water. I looked for something to try and make a raft from on my way down, but nothing was accessible. I was nearly in diving range when a sharp pain came through my head. I could barely concentrate enough to dive correctly. As I hit the water, some of the wind was knocked out of me. Water rushed into my body as the pain in my head increased.

I wasn't supposed to go out like this, but at least the nightmare was over. I closed my eyes in pain for the last time.


	22. Chapter 22: Alone

**I don't own Young Justice.**

 **A/N: A little quicker this time, right? It's a little long, but has a lot packed into it. Hope you enjoy. And don't forget to...**

 **Read. Review. Enjoy.**

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

She sputtered to life, coughing as she attempted to catch her breath. The room was shaded and cool, making her nervous. All rooms with this type of climate that she had been in were experimentation rooms. Immediately, she began to panic. She sat up quickly andjumped down, heart rate rising.

"Where am I? What do you want?" Vanessa didn't recognize anyone, and she was steadily losing control.

"Where's Alex?" her voice screamed. She was about tobegin firing when a pair of firm hands wrapped around her from the back. Though she tried desperately to pull free, the arms held firm.

She settled down enough to realize that these weren't the people she thought they were. These were her early rescuers. Her body relaxed.

"Wally?" Vanessa asked as she recognized the hands holding her back.

"The one and only Wall-Man. You're not gonna go berserk again are you?"

"No."

He released her and stepped back. Vanessa walked back to her seat and analyzed all the information coming at her.

"You guys...saved me?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Kid Flash responded.

"Because when we left, we…"

"Calm down Vanessa. You guys are kids, I mean you wouldn't be if you didn't. It's okay. Don't worry about it," Robin answered.

"Speak for yourself," Superboy stated under his breath.

"How? I thought I was a goner."

"Kaldur saw you falling and dived in to save you," Miss Martian stated.

She turned her attention to the leader. He nodded in acknowledgement of her gaze. No words needed to be said, the silence explain it all.

"Thank you. For a while, I didn't think you guys were coming." She let the sentence trail off.

"Why wouldn't we?" Wally asked, but she didn't answer. It had little significance now that they had actually saved her. That's when she realized she was alone. Alex wasn't there with her.

"Where's Alex?" she asked, concerned again filling hertone.

"Wait. He's alive, but we saved you instead?" Superboy frowned.

"Superboy," M'gann chided.

"Yes he's alive," Vanessa answered indignantly. "Why didn't you guys save him? We have to go back."

"Yeah, let's do that. And while we're at it, you and yourbrother get recaptured and we'll get the living daylight kicked out of us. Great idea," Superboy rolled his eyes.

"Superboy," M'gann again chided.

"What Superboy means is when we were looking for you we used your energy signatures. Yours is off the charts, but his is only a little above normal. The first few days his was dim while yours was at full power. And a few days after that there was only you. Usually when an energy signatures can't be found, the person is dead," Robin explained.

"But he's not. We have to save him. He won't make it another week." Vanessa began to panic, hyperventilating.

"Vanessa calm down, we'll get him." Kid Flash tried to comfort.

"Vanessa, as Kid Flash said, we will rescue your brother. But as Superboy had stated, if we attempt to rescue now, we will be vastly outnumbered, and the odds are not in our favor. We will regroup and attempt another rescue at a more appropriate hour. But believe us Vanessa, you and Alex will be reunited soon." Aqualad explained. He gave her a small smile to hopefully ease her worry, but it did very little.

Vanessa sat all the way back hoping to be lost in the dark. She wanted her brother especially after the stunt they tried to pull. B'rnazz was no doubt torturing him at that very moment. That's when the visual of Artemis resurfaced in her head. She flinched slightly.

"Where's Artemis?" she asked looking to the empty seat of the six, a tentative tone in her voice.

Everyone slightly paused.

Wally spoke. "When you two were captured, Artemis was severely hurt. She had to have an emergency operation about a week ago." His expression was solemn, not joking as it usually was.

Robin quickly intervened seeing Vanessa face light upwith horror. "She's not dead though. She's actually recovering well. Should be back in action in a couple of days."

A small sense of relief washed over the little girl as she slumped slightly in her chair. She rode in silence therest of the ride, her brother and the only other person that truly cared for her running through her mind.

 **PAGE BREAK**

The Bioship landed in the cargo bay of the cave. Everyone cleared out quickly, Vanessa following the members of the Team. M'gann saw she wasn't herself as she closed the organic ship. She didn't need her telepathy to see that she was in deep emotional distess,shutting down so no one could hurt her for the moment. She watched the little girl walk to the living area, and sit in the bar stools in front of the kitchen, appearing even smaller.

M'gann came over to her, hoping she could make her feel any better. She had been through a lot, so she couldunderstand her emotions, but that didn't make it any more healthy.

Vanessa closed her eyes thinking maybe she could block the world out. She heard footsteps approaching her as she lost herself in her subconscious. She heard the chair squeak as someone sat in it. The light noises signified to her that it was a female, and since Artemis was out, it only left Miss Martian. She opened her eyes and greeted her, barely audible.

"Hi M'gann."

"Hey Vanessa, mind if I join you?"

The girl shrugged apathetically. At this point, she was to much in her feelings for it to matter.

"I don't have to read your mind to know something is severely upsetting you. Your apathetic and quiet which is unusual for you. So what's wrong?"

Vanessa really wanted to tell someone, but was too embarrassed to mention a mistake this detrimental to the Team. So she lied with the next best thing.

"I just really miss my brother. I don't do much without him. I just hope he's okay."

M'gann reached for the girl's hand, and smiled as she looked up, hoping to reassure her.

"We'll get your brother back. It'll all be fine."

Vanessa nodded still not convinced. She knew the Martian was doing her best, and though she still had a slight hatred to her kind, she couldn't find in her at this moment to be mad at her for her efforts. She felt alone, and her presence was surprisingly comforting. She didn't really want the Martian to leave.

But with no response from Vanessa, Miss Martian was about to dismiss herself, seeing she wasn't making much progress. She let her hand go, and stood to go about her business. She was surprised that she had done it. Only a week ago, the girl had hated her very existence, nearly leaving her a vegetable with her tortured mind. But here she was trying to comfort her, unable to deny her kind nature. How the tables have turned.

She started for the corridor.

"Where are you going?" Vanessa asked, a slight taste of panic laced in her words.

The Martian turned around.

"I just thought I'd go visit Artemis. Did you want to come?"

She didn't want to be alone, but facing Artemis was going to be difficult. That would mean facing her mistake head-on. However, she couldn't let M'gann know that something was wrong in that manner. She struggled to her answer, following the hesitation.

"Oh. I mean… I can, but I just don't… I mean I…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No. I… I want to go."

"Follow me then."

Vanessa got up and followed the teen. She knew whatwas about to happen next was going to be bad.

 **PAGE BREAK**

The TV droned on. Artemis could hardly stay awake as she drifted in and out of consciousness. She rested her head in her hand, losing the battle to sleep.

Wally walked in, smiling as he noticed Artemis. He went to the TV and turned it off. She started stirring immediately.

"I was watching that," she said groggily.

"Sure you were. The TV said you had nice eyelids by the way."

She smiled, sitting up in the hospital bed. "How'd the mission go?"

"How do you know we had one?"

"You're in different clothes than before you left."

"Oh yeah, it was fine. Nothing really happened."

"Well, it's better than being in here all day. I hate this. I could've gone with you guys today. I feel fine, but they won't even let me train. I just need to hit something. Get all this stress out. I swear if I stay in here any longer, I'mgoing to crack."

Wally knew she was upset. He changed the subject before things got too sore.

"What movie were you watching?"

Artemis's face instantly lightened. "A ninja dad wanted her ninja daughter to kill her ninja boyfriend from a rival ninja clan."

"You're lying. Bet it paralleled your life."

"Yeah, it's a real movie. But it's ninjas not assassins. My family is full of assassins."

"Cuz there's a difference right?"

"There is actually. Ninjas always dress in shozoku. Assassins wear whatever they can to fit in. Ninjas use traditional weapons. Assassins use the most effective weapon. Most importantly, ninjas travel in clans, and assassins travel at most in groups of two. They're mainly loners."

"They still sound the same to me. I mean I guess they're a little different, but not different enough to matter. They both dedicate their lives to martial arts right? Sneak up on people? They're still the same in my book."

"Well then you need a new book. But a lot of things don't differ enough to matter. The difference between a hero and a villain is just what side of the law they're on. And a lot of people blur it."

"Point taken. But regardless, I wouldn't say you're an assassins. Those traits don't really fit you. And I wouldn't define you by your family's sins. You're your own person, well ninja."

Artemis smiled shyly at Wally, and he returned the same. For a second, they locked eyes and seemed to share an intimate moment. Everything lost priority as only the other person in the room became important. They started to lean toward each other when they were interrupted by a knocking on the door.

Artemis quickly pulled back and turned her head, angry at herself for getting involved in something like that. She took a minute to answer the door. "Come in," she said.

M'gann's cheerful face entered the room.

"Hi Artemis. How are you?"

"Hey M'gann. I'm fine, thanks."

"Well I came to visit, but I brought a visitor with me."

Vanessa timidly stepped from behind the door. She avoided Artemis's piercing gaze, and fidgeted with her hands.

"Hi Artemis," she said under her breath.

Artemis just looked at her and turned her attention back to Wally.

"You know Wally, something else I thought of that makes _assassins_ different. _Assassins_ aren't loyal. They don't care if others get hurt as long as they get what they want, even if it is a loved one. _Assassins_ are cold and heartless, putting up a mask to everyone else." She put stress on every word she felt applied to Vanessa. She was seething with anger, and it was starting to show on her face.

There was an awkward silence in the room. Wally wasthe first to speak.

"Okay Artemis. No one was talking about that. Are youokay? Your face is starting to turn red."

"I'm fine, I'm just really hot."

"I can bring you a fan," M'gann offered.

"No, I'll be fine. How was the mission?"

"How did you know we had a mission?"

"You're still in your uniform M'gann."

"Uh, hello M'gann." She shifted into her civilian clothes.

"It was just a rescue," Wally answered for her.

"So you guys saved the Terror Twins. So Vanessa, where's your better half? Did you put him in a coma when he helped you escape?"

"Artemis," M'gann scolded.

Artemis ignored the Martian, staring intently at the little girl. Vanessa began to shift uncomfortably. She knew what Artemis was referring to.

"Artemis, I'm sorry."

Artemis exploded. "Sorry for what? That you nearly killed me or that your kidnapper didn't say prison was all you thought it would be?"

"You don't understand. I… I was confused."

"About what? You don't know the difference between being tortured and being cared about? I mean I guess I can understand if no one cares for you."

Vanessa stood silent. She knew this was a bad idea. She was guilty, and Artemis had every right to be mad. She just wanted it to all go away.

"I can heal you."

"I don't want you to touch me. Superboy was right. Bunch of snot nosed kids who can't do anything for yourselves. I should've left you and your brother in the water. Figure it out on your own."

"Artemis!" M'gann yelled, surprised by the actions of her friend.

"Yeah Artemis, what are you doing?" Wally said, surprised as well.

"Oh the little worm didn't tell you? Why don't you read my mind."

M'gann looked at Wally, who nodded in agreement. Her eyes glowed green as she entered into her teammates mind. She flinched at initial contact as the anger was felt in full force. But soon her face was twisted into utter surprise. Wally's brows furrowed as hesaw what Vanessa had been so adamantly trying to hide.

They soon emerged from the memory, expressions not changing. They all turned to look at the girl capable of such damage.

"Vanessa, why?" M'gann said softly, scaring the girl even more so.

Vanessa began fidgeting again. "I don't know okay. I panicked. He told me that you guys were using me. I didn't want that. Not again."

"Use you?! We don't need you, what good would usingyou do for us? If we really wanted to, life here could havebeen way worse than life there."

"I just believed him. I didn't know who to trust. I never have. You wouldn't understand. You're not me."

"You have trust issues? Spend one day in my life. So don't tell me how I don't understand. All I need to understand is standing in front of me is a stubborn, stupid little girl that can't control her powers to save her life and doesn't know what she wants. Just get out Vanessa."

"Artemis, I-"

"Get out!"

Vanessa clenched her fists forcing a large amount of energy out at Artemis. M'gann diverted it with her mind, but when she looked up to address the girl, she had already stormed out.

She instead turned to her teammate.

"Artemis, I understand your frustration, but was all that necessary?" she said sternly.

"Are you kidding me? She deserved every bit of that. I'm tired of sticking up for her and taking the blame for everything she does."

"Artemis, she is nine years old with a tortured past. She can't understand to our full capacity."

"What's there to understand? I did everything I could to make her see I cared for her. And my reward? I get betrayed and nearly killed. I think she understands enough. If she rather be with that double crossing Martian who kidnapped her, fine. I don't want nothing to do with her."

"So this goes past physical injuries?"

"M'gann, I don't need a shrink. And this isn't one of your shows where every problem can be solved in under30 minutes. This is real life, real emotions. You wanna play Dr. Phil, the brat's outside since you're on her side anyway."

"I'm not on a side, I just want the right thing for everyone."

"Whatever."

M'gann sighed. She knew she wouldn't change her mind, and there was no point in arguing.

"Okay Artemis. I hope you get well soon." And she walked out.

Wally and Artemis watched as M'gann walked away, another awkward silence lingering in the air.

"Well that escalated quickly."

Artemis ignored him, looking off to some other corner of the room.

Wally sighed. "Look, Artemis-"

"I don't want to hear if you think I'm wrong. I'm not going to change my mind. You wanna stick up for her too, then maybe you should follow her."

"I was just going to ask what you wanted to watch on TV since you're clearly not in the mood to talk. But ticked Artemis is here and I like any other Artemis, but that one."

He walked over to the door, pausing before he walked out.

"Earlier you were talking about ninjas and assassins. Iwas convinced you were a ninja no matter what you said, but after that display, I guess you were right about belonging to the family business. Good night Artemis."

He stepped out and closed the door behind him, leaving Artemis to wallow in her thoughts.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Alex head was throbbing. He had never felt a pain like this before. He opened his eyes to shut them again. The light making the head pain even worse. He tried again togain a bearing of his surroundings. He had managed to escape from under the tree. He looked up and saw Derek, unconscious, being dragged by two guards to none other than evil incarnate, B'rnazz.

"What do we do with him sir?"

B'rnazz took a disgusted look at him. "Take him to ISO. I'll deal with him later."

From the corner of his eye, the Martian saw Alex stir. He swiftly walked over to the boy.

"Well look who finally woke up. Enjoy your beauty sleep?"

Alex tried to get up to escape, but B'rnazz pushed himback down forcefully, standing on his back.

"I wouldn't get up if I were you. Otherwise, I might have to do this," he growled out, kicking the boy in the stomach. Alex crumpled back to the ground.

"You see you and your ignorant waste of space for a sister have put me through a lot of hell lately. And someone has to pay for it, and since your sister's not here, well…"

"Where is she?" he asked, mustering his voice to say it.

"Well, let's see. She didn't resurface, and her body wasnever found, I'll let you determine what that means." B'rnazz gave one of his signature sinister smiles.

Alex felt his heart drop. His sister couldn't be dead, but with the evidence, it had to be true.

B'rnazz broke off to the sound of the guards.

"And with this one sir?"

Sierra started to arouse, looking confused and in pain. B'rnazz walked over to her. "Well look who it is." He grabbed her cheeks and studied her.

"My my my you've matured haven't. It's been awhile since you started trouble. And of all the ones to waste it on, you pick those two. That's precious. You thought you could help them out. You can't even help yourself. Look at you. You'd be useless if it wasn't for Wellsworth's implant."

"Still enough to stop you."

"Really? I have always liked that fighter spirit in you. But you think you actually have a chance at stopping me? Well show me. Guards release her."

The guards stepped to the side. Sierra struggled to get to her feet. She place her right foot under her and used that as well as arms to push herself up. Though she nearly fell, she got up as quickly as she could.

"Ready when you are."

"Impressive. But I'm sure after all that effort it took you just to stand, I could eliminate you with my eyes closed."

"Standing is just just half the battle."

"I suppose it is. But you still can't win because if I were to…" He entered mind, disabling the part that givesleg function. Sierra came crashing to the ground, spraining her wrist as she tried to catch herself. She rolled in pain as she clutches her wrist.

"I think you forget that you are a paraplegic. You're lucky I just took your legs out. You really had no chance of stopping me, but I like the tenacity. Take her away guards. I'll find a way to exterminate her later."

The guards grabbed her by her arms and began dragging her away.

"Sierra, no." Alex said as he watched her be dragged off.

B'rnazz looked over at him, laughing at how pitiful the boy seemed when it dawned on him.

"Guards hold on."

They stopped in their tracks and turned around, girl in tow.

"I just found a way to eliminate her without even getting my hands dirty." He turned to stare knowingly at Alex.

"No." Alex knew what the Martian was thinking.

"You don't have a choice. You see I got chewed out because you lacked experience, well, what an opportunity."

The guards placed Sierra in front of Alex.

"Kill her," B'rnazz ordered.

Alex stared at Sierra. She had her head bowed, ready to face defeat

"I… I can't."

Sierra's head jerked up immediately confused.

"You can't or you won't? There's a difference," said B'rnazz.

"I won't," Alex said firmly.

"Your choice."

Light protruded from every part of Alex's body. He fell to the ground. The intensity varied, but the pain was evident on the boy's face. It bruised his skin as it came out of parts not intended for the power it possessed. It ended as quickly as it started, Alex gasping for breath.

"How?"

"Your powers are controlled by your brain. If I can control your brain, I think you can put the pieces together. Now are you going to kill her or not?"

Alex looked at Sierra again. She shook her head. In her eyes was a look of determination and fear.

"No."

"Fine."

Again, Alex clutched his sides. He didn't cry out, but it didn't matter; he was in extreme pain. He got up slower this time.

"I ask again. Are you going to kill her? And let it be known, I can do this all day, can you?"  
Alex couldn't do it. Sierra's life was worth far more than his pain. He was about to answer again when he was cut off.

"Don't I get last words?" Sierra asked desperately.

The Martian looked from Alex to her.

"Make it quick."

"Alex, kill me."

He was shocked. He had never met anyone wanting to die, sacrificing themselves for his sake. He still wasn't convinced.

"Sierra, I can't. I… I couldn't-"

"Alex, you have to. I can't live with myself knowing that you had to go through this pain because of me. I have lived my life. I've helped everyone who's needed, especially you and your sister. And I'm sorry I couldn't help you get out of here."

Alex saw her holding back tears. Her face was solemn, but scared. Her voice was breaking slightly.

"If I kill you, I'll be alone again. My sister's dead."

"No, she's not. Don't believe whatever they tell you. They have no proof. No body means life, you hear me? Alex… please, just kill me. I won't hold it against you or haunt you or nothing like that. Tell your sister way to keep the fight. Just promise me you'll keep fighting when I'm gone."

Alex couldn't look at her. The pleading in her eyes was unbearable. She had done a lot for he and his sister, andhe had to end her. His conscience was killing him. He stole a glance at her, and the determined yet fearful lookwas there again, still pleading with him.

"I can't!"

"Alex, just do it!" she had turned red as tears ran downher face.

"That's enough." B'rnazz cut in. "You're gonna kill her. Now do you want to do it or am I gonna have to force you?"

Alex raised his hand to Sierra's chest. It was rising and falling rapidly, her heart a thousand miles an hour. As he forced his mind to go blank, an unexpected anger rose in him. He was angry that Sierra had pit him in this position. If she had minded her own business, he wouldn't her blood on his hands. She had caused all this. He fired three times, straight to the lungs then to the heart. As soon as he fired, the anger left him. That's when he realized it hadn't been of his own accord. He turned quickly to the Martian.

"You were taking entirely too long therefore forcing my hand."

Alex kneeled by Sierra. She was spitting up blood, body shaking as her organs shut down. Alex didn't care though. He grabbed her shoulders.

"No. It's ok...ay. You… did…," she started, but she would never get a chance to finish.

Her body slumped forward and her eyes dimmed as the life fluttered away from her body, staring straight into Alex's soul. Where his sister would have screamed her name and embrace the corpse in her arms, Alex stood in shock. His brain was unable to process the information. His hands shook as he touched her warm face. He studied the holes in her chest and the blood splattered on his clothes. He completely shut down, not knowing how to react.

B'rnazz knew this had broken the spirit he had had since returning from the Team. He would have no problem getting what he wanted, and what he wanted was utmost obedience.

"Guards dispose of the body. Alex follow me."

Alex watched as they dragged Sierra away.

"Alex," the Martian called again. Alex obeyed, his emotions being dragged away with Sierra's corpse.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **VANESSA POV (FIRST PERSON)**

Someone knocked on the door.

"Go away!" I yelled. I didn't want to see anyone.

"It's me, M'gann."

"I said go away!"

"Vanessa," she responded as she forced her way in. Her eyes got bigger as she saw the destruction in the room. Things were knocked down, others were broken, and what didn't fall in those categories was strewn across the floor.

M'gann worked her way carefully across the room. I watched her from the bed. She picked something off the floor on her way. As she sat down, I turned away so she couldn't see my eyes were red. My legs were tucked against my chest, my arms wrapped around them.

"I suppose you're a little upset."

I buried myself deeper in my knees.

She continued. "What Artemis said was completely out of line, but I understand where she's coming from."

I knew she was talking about the episode she and I had.

"I'm sorry M'gann. I didn't mean to put you in a coma like that. I can't control it when people are in my mind. I'm really sorry."

I looked over at her. She was taken back a second by the fact I had apologized to her. I was a little surprised myself, but she was trying to help me.

"I appreciate the apology, but what I meant was she really cared about you. When you shot at her, you didn't just hurt her physically, but emotionally too. I know you tried to apologize, but it's just gonna take a while to heal."

I nodded in reaponse. I knew what she was saying was right. I wish I could go back and make it all right. Without Alex, I didn't have anyone. And without Artemis, I really was alone.

I don't know if she could read me or not, but she gently rubbed my back. I never had anyone do that for me before. I liked it. Before I knew gentle tears once again flowed.

She stopped suddenly and brought in my view what she had picked off the floor. In all my rampaging, I hadn't even noticed our family photo had fallen out my pocket.

"Who are they?" she asked.

I gingerly pointed to each person as if the photo would tear if I touched; it was already crumpled and worn.

"That's my family. Me, Alex, my mom and dad."

"You guys were so cute and so young."

"It was the last picture before they were killed."

Her smile faded.

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't know them. But I guess it doesn't matter now. I'll just add them to the growing list of people I care about that are gone. My parents, Alex, Artemis, what's the difference? No one cares for me now anyway."

"Vanessa, it does matter. I… I care for you."

Though she said the words, she hesitated which means she didn't mean it. I just shook my head.

"Thanks M'gann, but I just want to be alone."

She placed the picture because me, stood quietly and exited. I waited a few seconds before I let all the emotion in me flow out onto my bed as I laid there alone.


	23. Chapter 23: My Shoes

**I don't own Young Justice.**

 **A/N: The struggle had been so real. I have been trying to post, but the time just slips away. The summer is almost here and I only have a few chapters left in this story so hang on. Here we go.**

 **Read. Review. Enjoy.**

 **-PAGE BREAK-**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Alex had become a soldier with no emotion. He had had it in him from the beginning, but his homicide had pushed him over the edge. He was emotionless. Apathetic, not because he didn't care, but because it didn't matter anymore.

He was punished when he didn't perform to standard. He was placed in ISO, but no matter where he was he was isolated. His sister was dead, so he had really no reason to go on. Sierra had made him promise to keep the fight, but he couldn't. Alex knew he had failed her, but he had no motivation. He took his punishment without a word, turning into a robot emotionally to get them off his back. His family photo had even been taken and he truly had nothing left of his past to keep him grounded. He floated in the wind as those above him pulled his string.

Those in charge, especially B'rnazz, had recognized it and exploited it. The tasks became increasingly difficult. The more they broke him, pushed him to the point of no return, the easier he would be to command even without Wellsworth's mind control. But that would not be done away with, it might still be necessary if he gained a burst of courage. They had already lost Vanessa. The plan would work with one, but only if nothing else broke down.

He would be tested soon to see. The plan was about to take action. Everything had to remain the way it was or it would all go awry.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **VANESSA POV (FIRST PERSON)**

For the next few days I stayed in my room. I felt like I had no one. M'gann was making an earnest effort to show me that she was on my side, for my good, but I could've cared less. I was just taking up air, living from day to day.

I suppose after a few days, M'gann became fed up with my apathy.

She knocked on the door. I stared at it debating whether or not to open it. After a more earnest knock, I opened the door.

"Vanessa, you can't live like this. I understand you're in emotional pain, but sulking in your room is not going to make it any better. You need to come out your room."

I stared at her before I took a step out the room.

"Happy now?" The air reeked of sarcasm.

She gave me a sly smile. I shrugged it off, not realizing what it meant. I nearly fell as I tried to step back inside. The door was closed.

"I can still open it."

I punched the code in several times. Nothing happened.

"I put in a manual override. You won't be able to get in until I let you. Now, go eat or watch TV or just sit at the counter, I don't care, but you need to get out of your room. You can go back after an hour."

"M'gann why won't you just-"

"Nope, I don't want to hear it. One hour and I'll leave you alone."

"Fine."

She nodded as I walked off.

The hallway seemed longer. I stared at my feet as I walked down alone. The dim lighting matched my mood. I didn't want to leave my room. I just wanted to be left alone to rot.

I continued to wallow in my thoughts as I was blindsided from the back nearly running into the wall next to me. A hand extended to help me up.

"Sorry. I didn't see you." Superboy said. I just shrugged and walked off. I could have gotten mad, but it wasn't worth it. What good would anger do me? I could see he was surprised by my lack of reaction.

Soon I had reached the kitchen. I didn't want to eat. I just needed somewhere else to sulk without being disturbed. But I knew that wouldn't happen as I saw Wally emerge from the pantry arms full of snacks and mouth full of food.

"Hey!" he said between chews. "We all thought you were dead in that room of yours. Welcome back."

I waved at him weakly and went back to mindlessly staring at my hand. But he wouldn't stop talking.

"You're not eating? When you first got here you and your brother nearly ate us out of house and home. And from me, that's saying something."

"Well he's not here and I'm not hungry," I said biting my tongue. Why couldn't they tell I wasn't in the mood?

"Are you okay? Look if this is about Artemis I can-"

"I'm fine. I don't need your pity. Don't want it. I don't want to talk to Artemis. Don't need her either."

"Well you know where everything is if you do need it." He took his box of Chicken Wizzies and walked out. I know he picked up on my emotional flare when he mentioned Artemis. She and Alex were sore spots right now. Any mention of either and my heart would immediately race. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself.

Fifteen or so minutes passed. I was bored, the time taking ages to pass. Moving to the couch, I reached for the remote hoping that television would pass the time faster and settle my mind a little, not that it had before.

I turned it to the first channel that I liked. I uninterestedly watched the show. About ten minutes later, Robin walked in.

"Hey Vanessa. I'm whelmed that you joined us today."

I waved weakly not looking away from the screen.

"What're you watching?"

The announcer spoke. "Now back to Spongebob on Nick." I pointed to the screen to confirm what had just been said. The episode started, but instead of leaving, Robin came to stand behind me. Why couldn't they leave me alone? When I wanted their attention, they were nowhere to be found. Now that I want to be left alone, I can't get away from them. And wasn't he supposed to be finding Alex?

Occasionally I heard him chuckle. While the show was funny, I wasn't in the mood to laugh. I wanted the hour to be over so I could go back to my room. After fifteen minutes, it was over. I stood to go when Robin grabbed me by the arm.

"Are you alright? Doesn't look like you're feeling the aster."

Where does he get these words from? "I'm fine. Just need to get to something in my room." He nodded and let me go.

It was quiet as I walked down the hallway alone. I could hear the main room as I made my way down. If I wasn't mistaken, it sounded like grunting or struggling. I changed my trajectory to head into the there.

There was a fight alright. Black Canary was going at Artemis. Training I suppose. The grunting increased in intensity as I got closer. I tried to stay in the shadows to avoid being seen. I wanted to see how well Artemis had recovered

The match was definitely giving Canary a work out. I could also tell that Artemis was a bit rusty.

"Good Artemis." Canary huffed out as Artemis blocked her hit. Artemis then struck at Canary a roundhouse kick that slightly clipped the heroine.

I moved a little to get a better view, costing me my cover. Artemis glared at me, letting her guard down. Canary caught her with an elbow to the head. Artemis fell barely catching herself before hitting the floor. She turned on her back, catching Canary's foot as it came to pin her, pushing it back.

As Canary caught her balance, Artemis back flipped to regain a standing position. She quickly grabbed her wounded side, but released as Canary struck. She blocked several more hits. Canary attacked as she blocked, hitting Artemis in the bruised side. The teen cringed. Canary quickly grabbed her flailing arms and pinned them behind her back, Artemis grunting in pain.

Canary released after the alarm went off signaling that Artemis had lost.

"Good job. You're recovering well. A few more sessions and you should be able to go out with the Team. But remember, keep focused. It could be the difference between life and death. But still good job. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an engagement I can't miss." Canary walked off the floor and passed me, waving.

Artemis watched her go before she eyed me down. She turned away obviously annoyed.

"Begin Green Arrow session," she said to the computer system. The floor whirled to life as lasers started shooting and opponent pillars emerged from the ground. She dodged and blocked with a ferocity I hadn't seen before, probably fueled by anger. Soon, people-like targets appeared from the ground. She grunted as racing for her arrows caused her to stretch the delicate injured muscle. She shot three at one time, quickly in order to dodge the lasers coming at her. As the arrows hit their respective targets, Artemis hit the ground, clutching her side.

I rushed over to her as she strained to get up. I extended my hand to her. She looked at it and proceeded to get up on her own, glaring at me the whole time.

She went over to the dummies to remove her arrows.

"Nice shot."

"I missed the bullseye."

"You still hit it."

"Hitting it and hitting the bullseye could be the difference between winning and losing. Or life and death."

I turned my head down. "Artemis, why won't you let me heal you?"

"I just want to make sure I keep my distance."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You're sorry it didn't work out."

"No I'm really sorry."

"Sure you are."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you had everything you wanted and you let it go. You don't know what you want."

"And neither do you."

"I want you out my life. And you? You want to be accepted and don't care who does it. You want to feel like you belong because you always think everyone's against you."

"You don't know me."

"You're life's not that complicated. Walk a mile in someone else's shoes."

I couldn't stand it anymore. She was going to hear me out.

"Artemis, I'm sorry. We haven't experienced the same things. I never will know what it's like to have my father push me past my physical limits. I'll never have a mother be sent to prison, and come back out handicap. I'll never know how it feels to have your sister and only friend leave you and have your life torn apart at 9 years old. I'm sorry all this happened to you. I should try to walk in someone else's shoes. Or maybe you should try and fit mine because where I'm standing, they're the same size. I don't know what I have to do to make you really believe I'm sorry. But if this is what it's gonna get me, I don't want your forgiveness or your trust."

I stormed off before she could say anything else. Steaming back down the hallway to my room, I bumped into Superboy again.

"Sorry Conner."

M'gann was standing at the door when I got there.

"Was that so hard?"

"Just open the door." I stepped in and collapsed on the bed.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Superboy walked in as Artemis finished her simulation.

"You can have it," she said shooting her last arrow. "I'm finished anyway."

"Nice shot."

"I missed the bullseye."

"You still hit it. Was Vanessa in here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You know what's wrong with her?"

"Don't know, don't care." Artemis said as she walked off.

"You know, whatever you said to her made her different."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bumped the kid in the hallway twice, almost no reaction. No anger, nothin'. She even apologized. Not like her."

"What makes you think I did something?"

"She doesn't intentionally hang around anyone but you. You told me she was a lot like me. Ever think she's a lot like you?"

He walked away, leaving Artemis to her thoughts.

 **PAGE BREAK**

"Find anything yet?" Wally asked his best friend.

Robin had left to work on finding Vanessa's brother as soon as she had left him in the den. She had always had more fight in her, and if this was keeping her down, he had to do something.

"Nothing. He has to be in their facility still."

"Or dead."

"I doubt dead. Vanessa was really certain he wasn't dead. But he's not showing up for some reason."

"Maybe a signal dampener."

"No. I could faintly trace Vanessa even in the facility. I'm running out of options. I've tried everything short of asking Batman for help."

"Perhaps you aren't looking in the right places." Aqualad said as he walked in.

"I don't know what else to try."

"In Atlantis, we cannot search for energy signature because the mystic field that surrounds the city interferes. His power has an electric base to it. The energy he emits should alter the magnetic field. While there are others that will, his should be the largest."

Robin typed in the data to specify the search. Within seconds, the boy came up, identified as the same disturbance that once appeared in the cave.

"Kaldur, you're a genius."

"He's on the move?" Wally asked.

"Then we better move quickly." Aqualad directed.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **VANESSA POV (FIRST PERSON)**

I was nearly asleep when an urgent pounding came to the door. What did they want?

As soon as I opened it, Robin jumped in.

"We found your brother."


	24. Chapter 24: No Man Is An Island

**I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE.**

 **A/N: Sorry I've taken so long with this update. No matter how long though, I will finish this story. Hope you guys like this long chapter as consolation.**

 **READ. REVIEW. ENJOY**

 **-PAGE BREAK-**

 **VANESSA POV (FIRST PERSON)**

We, minus Artemis who was still deemed unready to participate in missions, were in the Bioship before I knew it, zooming are way to Japan.

"Thanks to Aqualad, I was able to pinpoint your brother's location. He was on the move, but looks like he's found a stationary point in Japan." Robin informed everyone.

"What's he doing in Japan?" Kid Flash asked.

They all turned to me.

"I don't know. I thought he was as good as dead. Besides, they don't tell us our mission. We're just given orders and we do them."

"Maybe he's causing an explosion," Superboy chimed as he pointed out the window.

We all looked. A volcano had erupted. The surrounding city was leveled to its foundation, covered in gray ash that came out the sky like snow.

"That volcano has been dormant for years. I didn't even know it was capable of an eruption of this magnitude," Robin marveled.

"Kid Flash, where is Alex's location?" Aqualad asked.

"Southwest side of the island, completely opposite side of the volcano."

"Those civilians are going to need aide. We will split up. Kid Flash and Robin, you will be with me. Miss Martian and Superboy, you two manage the survivors."

He had left me out.

"What about me?" I asked.

"You need to stay here. We don't want you in the way or defecting back with your brother," Superboy ground out.

"I need to go. I'm the only that will be able to calm him down. And besides, if this is his fault, these people are my responsibility. Why won't you let me help fix what he destroyed? It's my fault he's here. I have to help. Aqualad please."

I did my best to look as pitiful as possible to push him over the edge. He looked back at me still not totally convinced, but against his better judgement, "Fine, you may leave with Miss Martian and Superboy, but you must stay with them. When Robin, Kid Flash, and I find Alex, we will inform you so that Vanessa can calm him down. Move out." Superboy was clearly upset with Aqualad's decision, but didn't argue.

 **PAGE BREAK**

As soon as we touched land, someone cried out for help. We closed in on them, Superboy lifting the rubble and Miss Martian pulling the people free with her telekinesis. The family came out grateful. Offering hugs to Miss Martian and handshakes to Superboy.

As we walked, more and more people crowded us, asking us for saving. We helped each, taking them to a safe shelter once finished. I was bored, but I did want to help undo some of this pain.

After a couple of rescues, this became routine. My power set couldn't really help. I didn't have super strength or anything that could help move the items that blocked escape. I healed someone of a little scrape or maybe a broken arm or leg every now and then, but nothing serious.

We continued down the path of destruction when a man came rushing up to us. He landed on his knees in front of Superboy.

His English was broken, but the despair and urgency was clearly present in his voice.

"Please… family need help. Under… home. You follow… you help. Like the others."

He got up and ran to the place his house used to stand. We followed awestruck by the destruction. Shambles didn't describe it. It looked as if it had imploded, and with the rock pile behind the house, I was surprised there were survivors at all.

Superboy and Miss Martian went to work lifting the boulders. One after the other they lifted with no relief. Still no sign of human life. Hope continued to be ripped from the heart of the father, the husband, the soot covered man standing next to me. It seemed his legs gave out from him as he went crashing to his knees head in hands.

A scream erupted from the rubble. His head shot back up.

"Hamato?! Hamato?!" The woman's voice repeated obviously as frantic as the man kneeling next to me. "Hamato", it must have been his name. He shot up, running over quickly to the dirt covered lady. Her clothes were in rags, barely hanging on to her.

They embraced for a while. When they finally broke off, words were exchanged, in their native tongue I assume because I couldn't understand a word. She then began to breakdown and cry.

Superboy and Miss Martian continued to pull up rocks. Eventually, two more bodies were discovered. The first, a boy slightly younger than me. Behind him, he dragged a second body to the surface of the rocks. A teenaged girl, his sister, I presume.

The boy began hugging the still body tightly. He was bleeding from several cuts and scrapes, but he didn't care. He held on to the still body of his sister. The mother began bawling, a steady rush of tears flowed from her eyes to the shoulder of her husband. He gently released her and went to his daughter. He caressed her face softly in his hand. Tears from his face fell on hers as he leaned down to gently kiss her cheek.

"Dead." He said turning to face us. "Saved son, but died in process. Thank you for help."

Miss Martian started to walk over to comfort, but Superboy grabbed her shoulder, holding her back, shaking his head. I couldn't help but stare at the siblings. He held her close. As his father pulled him back, I could see the red tear stained eyes. His face was plastered with shock, one I'm sure I've made many times. The two heroes started walking away. I stole a last glance before I did the same.

"I don't know why I feel so bad. I've seen casualties before, but this… it just grabs me. I feel so helpless. Like I know I was able to do something, but I couldn't." Miss Martian was only speaking her mind, but I felt her words cutting into me.

"I hate it too, but we have to move on, especially if there's nothing we can do," Superboy replied.

I turned back around. Looking at the ruins, of the house and the family. It ate me up inside. I had to do something. I ran back.

"I just hate Vanessa had to see it."

Superboy turned to see me, but all that was left in my place was air.

"Vanessa," he yelled after me, but I wasn't going to stop until I had done something.

The boy was still holding on to his sister. I nudged him, giving him a reassuring smile. He scooted over, allowing me to do what I needed.

I took a deep breath in and focused on the girl in front of me, despite the nagging from the heroes that had chased after me. I delicately placed one hand on her heart and the other on her head. I knew that these were the two most important places in order for one to live.

"Vanessa, what are you doing? You can't bring her back."

"We know what you're trying to do, but some things you just can't change."

I ignored them. I had to try, not just for her or her family, but for me. My hands began to glow as I focused all my attention on the body they touched. I was tired of destroying things, leaving a path of destruction wherever I went. The energy flowed through me. My hands were hot, but my body was cold. I stayed there for as long as I could stand it. Every ounce of energy that I had seeped from me into her. Someone ripped me away from behind. The teenager remained still, my work and my energy spent for nothing.

"You're finished." I could tell it was Superboy. He brought me over to Miss Martian.

She kneeled beside me talking to me as if I were stupid. "Vanessa, we know you tried your best, but some things can't help. There is a time for everything, it was just her time to go."

"Besides that, you can't do whatever pops into your thick skull. Giving these people hope to dash it away is worse than just letting it be."

I looked up as I heard another scream.

"Maybe you should give another look at giving hope," I said.

We all turned and walked over to the joyful sounds. The girl had started moving, making small noises. They showered us with thank you's, the boy even came and hugged me.

"Vanessa you did it," Miss Martian exclaimed.

I nodded weakly as the voices became muffled. "I need to sit down." I started walking, nearly passing out as I did. Miss Martian caught me as I stumbled.

I felt weak as she guided me to a low rock for me to sit on. All my limbs had gone cold, I felt as if they had stopped working. I laid back and shut my eyes. I was exhausted, but satisfied that I was able to make such a difference.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Superboy asked firmly.

"I just wanted to help."

"That could've killed you," Miss Martian speculated.

"No, it couldn't have," I sat up only to get dizzy again. I settled myself on Miss Martian arm. "It was an energy drain. It needed to happen. In fact, it probably was more necessary for me than for her."

"A what?"

"Energy drain. I store up an excess energy for some reason. If it doesn't get released, I get explosive. Without Alex I can't release it safely. This allowed me to do that and save a life. It wouldn't have killed me."

"You still need to be careful," Miss Martian coddled.

"I'm fine now."

Superboy turned away annoyed. He turned his hand to his ear.

"Superboy." He paused for a moment. "We're on our way," he turned back to us. "They found your brother, and surprise, surprise, he's not cooperating."

 **PAGE BREAK**

We were on the other side of the ash covered island quickly. Just as Superboy said, Alex was not coming quietly. He was definitely putting up a fair fight, even with the three experienced heroes. He was in essence playing keep away, never letting them get close enough for a face to face confrontation. Which was genius considering face to face was not his strongest point, while it had gotten inherently better.

Kid Flash was running circles around him when we got there, hoping to confuse him. Robin threw a Birdarang into the mix followed by Aqualad with a hydro attack that froze upon instant contact with Robin's weapon.

Kid Flash stopped next to the other two heroes. They had managed to build a confine for him.

"That's not going to hold him for long," Robin yelled back to us. Already we could see Alex punching away at the ice.

"We need to get Vanessa in there. Superboy, jump in and restrain him."

He jumped over the top of the frozen structure. We could vaguely see the struggle within the confines of the prison.

"Got him. He's not going anywhere."

An explosive Birdarang wedged itself in the ice. Moments later the whole structure collapsed revealing Alex in a Full Nelson.

"Now Vanessa," Aqualad instructed.

I tentatively walked over to my brother who was struggling to get free.

"Unhand me. You don't know what you're doing. You have to let me go."

He didn't even look the same. His eyes were wild, his clothes were ragged, hair untamed and matted, like he hadn't taken a bath since last he was at the cave, which was probably true. I could barely recognize this new Alex in front of me.

"Alex?" I softly asked.

He stopped struggling for a second and looked at me. Recognition made its way to his mind, and he began to relax a little.

"Vanessa? They told me you were dead. No, this is another hallucination just like all the other times."

He started struggling again.

"You're supposed to be calming him down, not riling him up." Superboy yelled.

I punched him in the arm to give him a sense of reality; we were not doing this again.

"Alex, it's me. I'm not dead. Whatever they fed you was a lie."

He looked at me intently, studying me. "It is? Sierra, she told me to keep believing. She told me they were lying. I couldn't. I told her I would but she… she… Aaaah!" He yelled out. He was looking at me but rambling to himself.

"What happened to Sierra?"

"Nothing! They made me do it. Vanessa you have to come back with me."

"Why would I do that? You come back with me and the Team."

He shook his head. "The _Team, my heroes_ left me out to dry. I can't go with you, they won't let me. I did something. She's on my hands now. Always in my head, her last words. I can't go back, I can't. You, you can come with me. Help me. They're gonna take out everyone important; all of them. Every power. Stop them all. No survivors. I have to."

"Alex you're not making any sense. Just come with us. We can help you, I can help you. Come on."

"No! Vanessa I can't. You either come with me or I take you out with them."

We stared each other down. He was asking me to choose between family and freedom. I backed away. I couldn't go with him. I had seen what happened last time. If I had to fight then I would, but I couldn't go back. He wasn't Alex anymore. He was a minion of the Light.

"Fine then."

He started to glow and somehow maneuvered himself to throw Superboy off of him. He stood in a fighting stance as the previous fight scene was about to reignite.

"I never thought I'd see the day." The voice came from above us. I knew who it was without looking up.

B'rnazz landed next to Alex, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"He didn't even flinch in his reaction to your news Vanessa. He's one of us now. As for the rest of you, we have another engagement we rather not be late for."

I shot at him as they began to fly away. The others soon followed suit.

"I was trying to spare you pathetic worms, but it looks like you've forced my hand."

He whispered something to Alex, who nodded with understanding. He took one foot and clasped both hands as he threw himself to the ground. The ground under us began to crack in half. Robin, who had been intensely focused on the Martian, began to fall through the chasm. He latched onto the ledge as his best friend rushed to his aide. As he began pulling him out, Aqualad was flung in their direction, causing the three of them to be engulfed by the fissure.

The screaming alerted Miss Martian. She stopped her attack on B'rnazz. I engaged in combat with my brother, leaving Superboy to B'rnazz.

"And then there was one. I could easily destroy you," he taunted while walking circles above him. "But it would be so much more satisfying if you did it for me." He let out a sinister laugh that growled in his throat, making it even more evil. Superboy began to yell out.

I looked over to him as he clutched his head, looking as if he was going to strangle himself. Alex suckered punched me. I landed on my back as he jumped on top.

"So much for your heroes," spite laced his words. I pushed him off me and got back into a fighting stance.

"Alex don't make me do this."

"I told you I have to." He charged at me. I braced for his impact only to be blindsided from a totally different direction.

Superboy slammed me to the ground, stunning me. I still hadn't fully recovered from earlier causing me to feel everything and more. He stared me down before punching a hole next to my head. He then jumped away from me and began attacking his teammates.

Miss Martian had managed to free Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad. Superboy came rampaging towards them, nearly knocking Aqualad and Miss Martian back into the gorge. Grabbing Robin by the cape, he used him as a projectile to the coming Kid Flash.

Superboy was destroying them. I ran over to help when I heard the engines taking off nearby. I turned back to see Alex and B'rnazz boarding their jet.

"Maybe next time Vanessa," the alien yelled out with a sneer.

As the aircraft pulled off, I heard the sound of rushing water.

A tsunami. It was coming and we were stuck in the splash zone.

I rushed over to the other heroes. Robin pulled out his shard of Kryptonite, subduing the raging Superboy.

"The tsunami. It's coming this way."

Aqualad went to immediate leader mode. "We need to get the civilians behind the volcano."

"The volcano on the other side of the island?" KF mocked.

"You four take the hostages."

"What about Superboy?" Miss Martian answered back.

He looked over at me. "Vanessa, take Superboy to the Bioship."

"Me?" I asked, astounded.

"The rest of you take the civilians behind the volcano. I will do my best to hold the tsunami back as long as I can. Go!"

I stared down at the unconscious Superboy. I lacked my brother's strength. The only way for me to get him to the Bioship was for him to help me.

I gave him a small shock to the thigh. He woke up violently, ready to pound me into a stain on the ground. He recognized me and calmed.

"What's going on?" he said as he clutched his head.

"I have to take you to the Bioship. Just follow me."

I grabbed his hand. He couldn't lean on me, I wasn't tall enough. We made our way to the ship. Superboy crashed in his chair and was out before I turned around. I made my way to the window.

The water was starting to come in waves. Aqualad looked to have everything under control, but I could tell he wouldn't be able to keep it up forever. The others were speeding the survivors to the other side of the island. Kid Flash running back and forth, Miss Martian levitating two or three shelters at a time, and Robin directing everyone. I wanted to help, but there was nothing I could do.

My thoughts drifted to Alex as I took a seat. He was really gone. But what was that gibberish he was rambling about?

I had completely lost touch with reality as I thought on it. I only tuned back in when I heard the hatch open. Robin and KF held Aqualad up and helped him to his seat. The ship began to raise off the ground.

"Where's Miss Martian?" I asked as we seemed to taking off without her.

"She's lifting us up to avoid the millions of tons of water threatening to crush us," Robin answered.

Shortly after we had become airborne Miss Martian joined us. She looked tired, but relieved. Superboy was still unconscious in his chair. Aqualad was recovering at his seat. Robin steered the ship. Kid Flash fidgeted in his chair.

"So now what?" he asked, clearly exasperated.

It stood silent for a moment. No one knew what to say.

"We find them and stop them, wherever they are." It was groggy, but Superboy had woken up in order to push it out. He had woken up, perturbed. "I owe that Martian trash the piece of my mind that he tried to use against me. And Robin, if you try that kryptonite again, I'll give you what I'm gonna give that deadbeat scumbag of a martian."

"We stop them now. By any means necessary. Put an end to it." I said after him.

Miss Martian looked over at me in surprise. I looked further out the window. I hated the situation I was in, but Alex had shown me his side. He wasn't changing. I just wanted this all to be over. The rambling he had shared with me earlier started going through my head again. What had he tried to tell me?

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

The Team landed in the Cargo Bay. Artemis waited for them at the bottom of the hatch as each member stepped down. Each worn out from the mission.

"I thought you were just getting the kid?"

"Turns out he didn't want to come with us." Robin answered.

"Took a page from his sister's book, did he?" Artemis spat at Vanessa as she came down the hatch.

The girl ignored the comment, clearly lost in her own mind, following blindly the teens in front of her.

"Well, it's just as well." She walked over to the TV switching it to the Breaking News.

The headline read, "Prime Minister of Japan Found Dead." A picture flashed beside it of the corpse lying on the floor next to its desk.

"I walked out the shower and found this on every station."

"When did this happen?" Kid Flash asked with great distress.

"About twenty minutes ago. Looks like Daddy Martian and Terror Twin number two strike again."

"But we were fighting them twenty minutes ago. This doesn't make any sense." Robin chimed, astounded.

"They said the door was locked with a security guard around it the entire time. They didn't see anyone in or out."

"Sounds Martian to me." Superboy responded.

"And B'rnazz did arrive after we began fighting." Aqualad added.

"But look at the blood all over the floor. If it was the martian, then it would've been a lot cleaner. I mean he can shift his density. He could've done that and it would've been less messy." Robin rebuttled.

"But more incriminating. We would've known it was him from the get go." KF remarked.

"What if it's the brat?" Artemis offered.

"He was fighting with us the whole time." Robin shot down.

"We could argue all day about our speculations. I say we just go check out the body and run our own autopsy." Kid Flash put in.

"He's right. KF and I will go check it out and tell you what's up." Robin volunteered.

"Agreed. You two go and report back your findings." Aqualad instructed.

The two rushed back to the Bioship.

As their footsteps died out, Artemis looked back to Vanessa. "You wouldn't have anything to do with this would you Vanessa?"

The girl looked up at the sound of her name. She paused, as if thinking on what to say as she began to seize. Her hands started twitching as her eyes started fluttering. She slid down the wall, head banging against it several times. Her body convulsing as she started sweating.

Everyone in the room rushed to her side, but she could only hear one person.

"Vanessa? Vanessa are you okay?" came the very concerned tone of Artemis.


	25. Chapter 25: What Goes Around

**I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE.**

 **A/N: I truly am sorry about the space between updates. I haven't been busy, I'm just kinda bored of this story now. I will finish, but that's what the hold up is.**

 **Read. Review. Enjoy.**

 **\- PAGE BREAK-**

My vision was blurry. My head felt like it had been filled with rocks. It was going to take a while for this headache to vacate.

As my eyes adjusted, my heart rate rose. The wires and needles stuck in my arm and attached to my head were triggering my past memories of torture. My breathing began to become shallow. A hand touched my knee and I nearly ran out the room.

"Vanessa calm down." The voice was calm but stern. I relaxed a little as my brain forced itself to recognize the hand.

"M'gann?"

She smiled as she sat back.

"Can you please take these off me?" My body was starting to react to all the medical equipment, my hands trembled and I could feel myself sweating.

She quickly removed the needles and wires. I again relaxed. It's funny how life works. When we first met, I couldn't stand the sight of M'gann. I had hated the thought of having anything to do with her. But now, M'gann had become one of the closest to me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess." I paused not really wanting to know the answer to the question I was about to ask.

"M'gann, what happened to me?"

She froze before answering looking at me intently.

"You had a seizure. Not a big one, but enough to cause concern. Have you ever had one before?"

I shook my head slightly. She continued to stare me down as I avoided her eyes.

"Vanessa what is going on? Before you seized up you looked like you were going to say something. What's happening?"

"I don't know," I said softly.

"Vanessa please don't hide this. I need to know."

"No. No." I stood up shaking my head. Another flash came through. A brief mental picture. It forced me to grab the rail of the bed. I was caught from behind as I grasped for something to keep me from falling.

"Vanessa take it easy. Sit down."

The voice wasn't M'gann's.

Artemis helped me into the bed once again. "Will you just take it easy? We don't need another scene."

"What do you care? You want me out of here right? Seizure and comatose should be the next best thing for you."

"Look this isn't any easier for me than it is for you. I'm trying to help you. There's no way you recovered that fast." She tried to put the needle back in my arm when I yanked it away, causing a cut.

"Now look what you did." She went to get gauze to wrap it.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want you to touch me."

"That's it. I tried. I'll be around if you need me M'gann."

She stormed out. I laid back in the bed as my head started throbbing, the pain shooting up behind my eyes.

"Vanessa I thought you wanted to make things right with her? Pushing people away is not going to help you."

I heard her but I wasn't listening. Another flash filled my head. I couldn't speak. I shook my head to try to get M'gann's attention.

"Vanessa? What's wrong?"

I pointed to my head.

"Another seizure?"

"No." I forced out. "Someone is in my head."

"Vanessa I'm going in."

"No. You'll make it worse."

"Look, I will tread lightly. If something's wrong I will move out."

"No." She put her hand on my knee again and looked at me longingly. I nodded.

 **PAGE BREAK**

The initial contact caused me to panic.

"Calm down. It's fine. Now what is going on?" M'gann asked.

I took a deep breath. "I don't know. Before the seizure, I was thinking about what Alex said. Trying to make sense of it when you called my name. I saw the body on the screen and…"

The white blank screen of my mind started to change involuntary. The dreams of terror filled nights started to roll past as if they were slides on a projector. They suddenly stopped at the one where I had seen him before.

"Vanessa, what's going on?"

I slowly went through the door. The dark room and foul smell flooded my senses. M'gann grabbed me back.

"You need to be careful. You have to guide me or a repeat of last time will happen."

"I got an overload of information," I explained. "I guess that's why I had the seizure. But I had seen the body before."

I opened the door. I could see her tense with the anticipation. As I turned on the lights, I saw her jump slightly at the shock of the sight.

We moved slowly through the room as we tried to avoid stepping on any of the corpses.

"Vanessa, I had no idea you had to deal with this on your mind all the time. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not like it's your fault. Besides, this isn't the worst I've had."

"Who are these people?"

"People I know or care about. And some I don't."

She stopped between two. One of which was Artemis.

"My mother." I figured there was no need to acknowledge the other. We both were aware of who she was and how I felt about her.

"I thought it was you. You look a lot like her. Just younger."

I shrugged. I didn't want to stay here longer than I had to. "The man you're looking for is over here along with a bunch of other people I don't know."

She made her way over careful to avoid tripping.

"Are the rest leaders?" I asked.

"I'm not quite sure. I don't really know them all that well. But the others will."

We took another look around to see if we had missed anything.

"In this dream, everyone here was dead because of me. I know this isn't my fault, but I feel like it is."

I knelt down next to the body of my brother. "This is all your fault! Why didn't you just come back?!" I grabbed it and moved it closer to me, hugging it so tight. I hadn't realized how much I depended on him, needed him with me.

"Vanessa you have to focus. We don't want last time to happen again." I could hear the wavering in her voice. I knew she was right. I let Alex go, the blood staining my shirt. As I looked up to acknowledge what she had said, my skin began to crawl. B'rnazz extended his hand to me. I scooted away as his laugh filled the air.

I didn't see the cliff behind me as I pushed myself over. Panickedly, I reached out. My arms nearly jerked out of my socket as I struggled to pull myself up. A hand stuck out over the side. Quickly, my arm lunged at it.

I landed on the ledge. The face of my savior was my own. But as I looked harder I could see it was the woman in the picture, my mother.

"Mom?"

"Guess again." She shifted into B'rnazz.

I started running. As I looked back, it was no longer the martian chasing me. It was Wellsworth. I ran into the chemical shelf. I had to get away so I began to climb. I reached the top and Alex was waiting.

"You came back."

I ran to him for an embrace. He side stepped me.

"All hail the Light." They were the last words I heard him say before he pushed back off the shelf.

I landed slightly stunned when the guards were all around me. They roughly grabbed me as I struggled, forcing me into the lone examination chair. Wellsworth walked over, shoving a needle in my neck. I could feel the cold liquid moving down my back as I became paralyzed with fear.

The room went black as it began to shrink around me.

"No. No, no, no no!"

I shut my eyes and scrunched my nose, crouching in a position I had held myself in many times before. I started humming the familiar tune I had heard so many years ago. But the pain didn't go away. It increased. It felt as if my head was going to rip apart.

Then silence.

I opened my eyes, breathing was deep. My hands hurt from how hard I had squeezed M'gann's hand.

She had sat all the way back in her chair. She looked pale and woozy as if she might puke.

"M'gann are you okay? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I tried to focus. But everything hit me. My dreams. They all were forcing me to lose control."

"It's okay Vanessa." Her voice was soft, but loud enough to cut through my uncertainty. "There was no way anyone was going to be able to focus through all of that. The sheer fact that you are able to endure that daily speaks a lot about you. I'm sorry we... I, haven't been able to see that."

I nodded, not truly knowing how to respond.

"Recognized. Robin B01. Kid Flash B03." We both turned as the zeta tube went off in the background.

"We should go tell the others." I nodded in agreement. I didn't want to talk about what had just happened. This would be best.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Robin and Kid Flash walked in solemn looks on each face. They were met by the Team in the training area.

"What were you able to find?" the leader asked.

"Nothing we hadn't already speculated." Robin answered. "The martian was there and someone killed the prime minister. The only thing we really found was that the martian didn't kill him. He was there, but the energy wasn't his nor the M.O. It was sloppy. The incision was jagged like someone got stuck halfway through. It was forceful, but it was set up to look accidental. The shirt had a neat cut like it was slit on the desk."

"But the facts still lead to Alex." Artemis assumed.

"Then we're back at square one." Superboy sighed.

M'gann walked in leading Vanessa behind her. Everyone stopping to watch.

"What's everyone looking at?" Vanessa snapped.

"Well at least her personality's intact." Superboy muttered.

"What are you doing up? You want a repeat of earlier?" Artemis ground out.

"I'm not talking to you," the girl snarked.

"Vanessa, are you alright?" the leader cut in.

"I'm fine."

"Fine, you nearly passed out just standing up. You need to go back to bed now. M'gann how did she talk you into this?" Artemis snarled.

"She's fine. Now can we get back to the matter at hand?"

"Wait, wait, wait. What is going on here? What's wrong with Van?" Robin finally cut in.

"She had a seizure." Superboy replied blandly.

"What?" Wally's surprise was heard in his voice. "No one comes back from one of those that fast. I'm with Artemis. You need to rest."

"I already said I'm fine."

"No you're not. You never listen to anyone. What is it? Are you afraid of the truth? You don't want to hear what we have to say because you know we're right, and you can't handle that. You like the lie you call a life you're living. Don't you?"

"Artemis that's enough!"

Everyone was surprised by the raised voice of the most soft spoken of all the inhabitants of the room.

"Vanessa is fine. I made sure of it. But if she wasn't, your guilty banter and pointless badgering wouldn't make it better. Now if we could talk about the prime minister, I think I have something that may help."

The room remained silent.

"I don't think that the prime minister is going to be the only one."

Vanessa stumbled back, nearly falling over. She quickly recovered. M'gann paused, looking concerned.

"I'm fine. Keep going."

Her eyes began to glow as she showed the mental image from Vanessa's dream to everyone, careful to shield the rest of the bodies from the others. "This is the prime minister in the exact position he was found earlier today. While the rest, of these bodies I don't quite recognize, I'm sure these are the other leaders of the most important countries of the world."

Robin went over along with Kid Flash examining the remaining bodies.

"Russia, China, Germany. All the major countries."

"Except America." Artemis pointed out.

"Where did you get this image from?" Superboy asked.

M'gann was hesitant. "She got it from me," Vanessa spoke out. "I don't know how, but I had it in a dream weeks ago. And its not the only one." The scene changed. Disaster ranged through from left to right. A blizzard in Russia, a fire in Germany, a hurricane in China, a tornado in London, a flood in France. "I get mental flashes which is what I think caused the seizure." A bright light flashed and they were all back in the Cave.

"The Light is attempting to take out the world powers." Aqualad realized.

The alarm began to sound as Batman rushed in.

"A series of world disasters have sprung up all over the globe. Each Leaguer has gone to a different country. You will be deployed with your mentor."

A blizzard in Russia, a fire in Germany, a hurricane in China, a tornado in London, a flood in France appeared on the screen.

"And me?" Artemis asked having sat out on the last mission.

"We need all hands on deck for this one."

"But what about the leaders?" Vanessa yelled.

They all moved to the zeta tube.

Miss Martian looked back at me. "We will take care of it, but right now we have to take care of this."

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **VANESSA POV (FIRST PERSON)**

I felt wrong about this, but there was nothing I could do.

The room had emptied out quickly. I looked back at the screen as the disasters played across it from different places across the globe. Something still wasn't right in me. Like some important piece of information was being left out.

The flash that had hit me before M'gann's presentation had showed me Alex in a small white room. Another had showed me some sort of device. Something connected them, but I didn't know what.

 _"Every power. Stop them all. No survivors. I have to."_

That's when it clicked. The natural disasters were just a distraction. The real target was to take out the world power leaders, like the dream. And the room Alex was in was the President of the United States. Stop them all. No survivors. Every power. I had to warn the others.

I ran over to the zeta tube hoping to get to Washington before Alex did. I tried to punch in DC, but only received "Unauthorized user." After several attempts, I had had it. I shot the panel. I know the Team would be upset later, but now was a matter of life and death. I would deal with the repercussions then.

The tube geared up as I walked through. My stomach flipped as I rematerialized in DC. The town was in utter chaos. Buildings were up in flames and people were scattered in all directions.

I started running through the crowd. Another flash nearly knocked me to the ground. I was stunned, but I was able to quickly catch myself and press on. There was something in the back of my mind as if guiding me on, giving me an intuition about which way I was supposed to go. I didn't really know where I was going, but it felt right.

When I finally got there, it was worse than the streets. People were screaming as they were consumed by flames. Buildings billowed out smoke. I started sweating as the heat became immense. That's when I saw the source of the flames.

"Johnny! What are you doing?" I had to admit, I was surprised to see him. I know the Team had a run in with him earlier, but they had told us he was back with his parents. Regardless, he was laying waste to the architecture and population of the nation's capital. I had to stop him.

"Johnny, stop!"

He turned the flames to me. Instinctively I shot back creating enough of a barrier for me to escape with minimum singe. But he wasn't finished with me. He had that same crazed look in his eye as everyone who had tried to kill me in the last couple of weeks. I ran making sure to keep one step in front of the fire. The heat was ridiculous. I couldn't keep this up. I began to run toward him in a circling motion. When I was close enough, I fired off several energy burst. While he was able to dodge most of them several knocked him to the ground stunned.

I got close to him hoping to get some answers, talk some sense. "Johnny, what's going on?" He turned to look at me. I could see the confusion on his face, then a moment of enlightenment. He opened his mouth to say something, drawing me closer.

"All hail the Light."

I jumped out of the way seconds before it was too late. A pillar of fire headed straight for me. I hit him from the side, another barrage of attacks. He retaliated stronger. I ran hiding behind a tree. It instantly went up in flames, burning my back. I got angry, the gloves coming off. Every bit of emotion I directed at him. He fell to his knees immediately unconscious.

I could feel myself getting excited. I had stopped the situation all by myself. It quickly dissipated as another explosion from behind took the place of Johnny's distraction.

The chaos caused by the explosion seemed to have escalated. People scattered haphazardly. Through it, I could see Derek. He had some contraption with him. It was the device I had seen earlier. This close it looked like a type of bomb. It was huge; bigger than me. I knew I couldn't just let him go wherever with it. He was clearly controlled by the Light. But I needed to get to the White House. Alex was going to assassinate the President. There was no way I could stop this by myself. It was too much, and I was in way over my head.

Braced myself as I prepared to use the mind link. It's not that I was scared, but the permanent damage from my early years would make me hesitant as it was more painful for me than others.

"M'gann, it's the leaders. They're going to kill the country's leader to gain power. And Alex is going to kill the President of the United States. Then they're gonna blow it up."

She responded a lot quicker than I anticipated.

"Vanessa where are you?"

"In DC."

"Stay where you are. I'll tell the others. We're coming."

I knew they would get there as fast as they could, but I couldn't just stand by and watch as Alex became a wanted criminal for assassinating the President. I headed to the White House, that instinctual feeling guiding me again. I knew I couldn't just barge in. I would be spotted and this whole thing would be over. Besides that, the Secret Service would be all over me. A hand placed itself around the back of shirt collar and yanked back. Another hand covered my mouth. I was quickly turned around to see Artemis has grabbed me, relieved I wasn't under attack.

"Didn't we tell you to stay put?" she whispered.

Miss Martian descended behind her. "Never mind that now. We have to get in there and stop Alex from murdering the President."

"What about the bomb?" I reminded them.

"What bomb?" Artemis asked, clearly confused.

I was hit with another flash. It wasn't as powerful as the other ones, but enough to cause me to recognize its message.

"It's underground. Under the… White House."

"What kinds bomb is it?" Miss Martian asked.

"Does it matter? Miss Martian you go stop the bomb. Vanessa and I will stop Terror Twin two. Tell the others to rendezvous with you there when they finish."

Miss Martian nodded and made herself invisible to us and was gone. Artemis began to move as soon as she left. I ran to catch up with her. She ran across the yard, climbing a large tree that provided plenty of cover.

"Why did you choose to do this? I thought you hated me." There was a little bit of venom in my words. I couldn't tell if she detected it or not. She was silent helping me to the top. She carefully looked through her quiver taking out a special arrow. As she replaced it on her back, I could see the slight grimace from the pain creeping up on her face. The arrow was put on the bow and aimed at the center of the lawn.

"Miss Martian was the logical choice to stop the bomb. With me not having any powers, I'd be vulnerable if it went off, no matter what kind of bomb it is. Miss Martian's skill set makes her capable to disarm and protect herself if need be. That left me with you."

I knew the choice had made sense, but I was hoping for a different reason, maybe that her feelings had changed about me.

"And I don't hate you." She hadn't even looked back as she said it.

"What?" Her answer threw me off guard. I hadn't expected it. I thought the pause in between the phrases had ended it.

"I don't hate you. It's like you said, you're a lot like me, meaning I know how you feel. Not knowing who to trust or who's for real or not. I get it."

I could feel the smile sneak on my face. She then lowered the bow and turned to face me.

"That doesn't mean I completely trust you. Just because I know how you feel doesn't mean I understand it. You nearly took me out. I felt betrayed after all I ever tried to do was help you. It's gonna take me a lot longer to get over that and get trust back in you."

I nodded. I understood. I couldn't expect things to go back to the way they were; they weren't the same.

"But you're on the right track." With that, she turned to the lawn and aimed again. "Cover your ears."

I did as I was told. The arrow went sailing through the air to the middle of the lawn. I could faintly hear the high frequency noise that was wailing on the yard of the White House. The Secret Service men went to their knees, and many fell unconscious. After what felt like forever, the noise stopped. Artemis jumped down, pulling the earplugs from her ears and beckoned me to follow. We had an assassination to stop.

 **PAGE BREAK**

"Mr. President, how gracious of you to let us in. I'm sure we can just make ourselves at home."

The few Congressman there immediately dropped to the ground as B'rnazz forced his way into their minds, overloading them. Alex snuck in behind him as the Martian then forced the POTUS against the window. The boy then grabbed him preparing to end his life.

"Honey, what's going …" The First Lady ran in followed by three young kids.

"Well, Mr. President, looks like you brought is a live studio audience."

"Please, let them go. It's me you want."

"You're right, but that doesn't mean they can't be an added bonus for me. I don't get the pleasure of killing you, the boy does. They would be my reward."

The family began to whimper. "No, Mr. Martian. Please! Don't kill our daddy."

"Your cries aren't going to save him. He knew we were coming. He didn't take the time to amp up security. Not that it would've mattered. Besides it's nothing personal, just business. Now Alex, could you please do the honors."

The pleas of the family became louder and more frequent. "No, please." "Leave him alone." "Stop."

Alex looked back and forth between the President and the family, clearly torn about what decision to make.

"Please Son, not in front of my family. If you're gonna do it, fine. But please don't make them watch."

"They should've thought of that before they rushed in here. Now Alex we don't have all day. Kill him."

He positioned his hand ready to strike, the same way he had killed the Japanese Prime Minister. He pushed a hand to his chest as an arrow cut across his face, the blast extinguishing before it could be released.

Artemis and I walked in through the still open door.

"Why won't you heroes expire?!"

B'rnazz threw Artemis across the room. She slowly got back up, her injury slowing her down. Alex came charging straight for me.

"I told you to stay out of this. Now you're gonna listen." He jumped to tackle me. Grabbing his arms, I pushed him down and jumped on his back, propelling me out the way. As I turned to see him I caught the family running out the room as well as the President. Well at least the easy part was done.

Alex grabbed me by my arm and threw me through the window. I hit the dirt, but by the time I had rolled to a complete stop Alex was standing over looking as if he wanted to bash my head in.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

He hesitated leaving me enough space to roll away for an escape. He swept my legs from under me as I stood. He shot near my head but didn't come toward. I got up again and the onslaught of shots started.

I started dodging left and right.

"Alex, you have to come back."

"I already told you I couldn't. But you never listen to a word I say, do you? I'm not coming back. I can't."

"Why not? Alex, I'm not going to stop coming after you."

"I just can't. I've done…" The firing became sporadic.

"Done what?"

"You wouldn't understand. She told me to. Her blood is always on my mind. I can't go back with you. Just listen to me for once! I have to stay. So just leave me alone!"

"Alex, I'm not gonna stop. I need you. And if you stay with the Light, I'm gonna follow you. I'm not losing you."

"You can't!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I killed her!"

"Who?!"

"Sierra!" The firing stopped.

"What?"

"I didn't want to. But I didn't stop myself either. After you escaped, they were gonna kill Sierra. B'rnazz said I needed the experience. I couldn't… I mean I didn't mean to, it just happened."

The news stunned me. I didn't really know how to take it, but what surprised me more was how Alex was acting.

"So you didn't come back because you made a mistake?"

"This isn't just some mistake. Her blood is on my hands. That's not something you just brush off. It was someone's life."

"It was still an accident. You think the Team wouldn't take you back for that? You know what I did to Artemis, yet they let me stay. Alex you have to come back."

"Not with the Light still a threat. If I stay then they'll stop coming after you. That's the only reason I'm still alive. Everyone knows you have more power than I do. But if they thought you were dead, I was the next best thing. But with you trying to find me, they're gonna keep after you. I can't have that. So just stop trying. Let me go."

I hadn't realized the sacrifice he was making. But I didn't care. I was willing to risk capture if I was with him.

"Alex, I can't stop. I need you. The only way we were able to survive is 'cause we had each other. And I appreciate you trying to protect me, but it's like you said. I'm a stupid, stubborn kid. The best way to keep me out to danger is to be with me because I won't stop to anything short of death."

"You never did listen to me did you?"

Artemis flew between us, somersaulting to a stand position.

"Come on, that's not gonna hold him for long." She shifted her attention from me to Alex.

"Are you with us or not?"

He looked from her to me. I sported a weak smile on my face.

"With you," he answered.

We all took off running.

"Miss Martian how are you holding up?" Artemis was trying to make contact with her over the comlink in her ear. Apparently she wasn't getting the answer she was looking for.

"Miss Martian do you hear me?"

There was a small pause before she started talking to us again. "They stopped your friend. But they're still looking for a way to disarm the bomb. It's nuclear and they don't have much time. Everyone is there, but no one has any ideas."

The familiar feel of being nearly slammed to the ground returned. Both Alex and Artemis looked at me with slight concern.

"The kid, Derek, he can thrust it into the atmosphere. Or he could make it light enough that someone else could carry it skyward. That way no matter the radius it will be out of way of people."

Artemis radioed the others as soon as I finished talking, telling them what I had said. She looked at us and nodded once the message had been delivered. We took off.

In the distance, I could hear the Martian we had left in the White House.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

The Martian stormed out of the White House. The archer had bounded him to the wall, and now they were gone.

"This ends now!" he snarled into the air.

 **PAGE BREAK**

The ship hovered over the capital city. The Light watched the monitors of various situations unfolding underneath them. The city was in total chaos as well as the other cities around the world, which is what they wanted, but one factor still remained. The President. No matter if the other leaders were alive, if the Unites States was under their control, the rest of the world would be at its knees.

"The Martian should have been finished by now. Where is he?" Ra's Al Ghul had come far past the point of impatience.

Vandal Savage connected to the communication link that the group shared with their lackey.

"Martian, where are you? Report in now."

There was a great silence. An anticipation build up before he answered.

"What?"

"Watch your tone Martian," Ra's chimed.

"What is the status of the president?"

Another pause ensued.

"He's not as dead as I would've hoped. But I'm handling it."

"That's not an answer."

"Look, I'm handling this. Don't contact me again. I will let you know when I have him." The line went dead.

"We cannot lose this city. The Martian has had his chance. Ra's send your assassins after the president. The rest, kill the Martian."

The Demon's face curled to a smile.

The rest of the villainous group continued to monitor the screens. Luthor speaking up as he noticed the Leaguers' protégés running towards them.

"Wellsworth, it seems that we may be in for some unexpected obstacles. Send every child we have at our disposal to keep them busy and perhaps cause more chaos."

"With pleasure." He exited the aircraft.

"We are not losing this city."

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **VANESSA POV (FIRST PERSON)**

We ran to the Hall of Justice, there we met the rest of our friends. They had apparently taken care of the bomb.

"POTUS is safe, bomb is out of harm's way. Looks like a mission success to me," Robin exclaimed.

"What of the other important cities?" Aqualad inquired.

"The Leaguers are currently handling them so that we could come out here," Superboy answered.

"Ditto," Kid Flash replied.

"Now what?" Artemis asked as she looked towards me. I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't have anything. No informative mental flashes. Nothing. Alex remained quiet not drawing any unwanted attention.

A blast from behind us grabbed all of our attention. It was the girl I had seen when I had been recaptured. The one who had lost both her brothers. She had that same crazed look in her eyes that everyone else. Another blast sent the Team into action.

Artemis released a sleeping gas arrow. Aqualad caught the girl as she fell to the ground. As he laid her down gently, he was slammed to the ground next to her. Kid Flash tripped the kid who had done it from behind. Robin followed with sleep gas of his own.

Superboy groaned out in pain as yet another child attacked him, sneaking behind him and sending a wave of dizziness over him. Miss Martian entered her mind, quickly knocking her out.

"I think we're under attack," Robin retorted.

"What gave you that impression?" Artemis asked as another explosion shaking the ground beneath them.

"They must still be after the president." Miss Martian observed.

"We need to stop them without hurting them." Aqualad instructed.

"Tell them that," Superboy commented as he got off his knees.

The Team began running towards the rest of the children from the facility. Alex and I followed.

"Whoa. Where are you two going?" Kid Flash asked.

"Look, we all would hate for you two to get lost in the scuffle. Besides it would be a travesty if either or both of you sided with them again. It's easier if you just stay put." Robin backed.

"That's not fair. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even have gotten this far," I shot back.

"We don't have time to argue this. He's right and you know it. We don't even know if we can trust Alex. Now please just wait in the Bioship." Artemis had yelled back to us. I lifted my head to protest, but Alex put his hand on my shoulder. We began to head dejectedly towards the Bioship.

"Why didn't you help me?" I asked my brother.

"Because what they said makes sense. The best way for us to help is to stay out of the way."

We were about to board when a high frequency sound blitzed us. Immediately, we were forced to our knees as the sound proved more than we could bear.

We were lifted in the air as B'rnazz came into view. He had a disgusted look on his face.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you two have reached the end of the line."

"We're not afraid of you," I said.

He just walked toward me, but didn't say anything. I couldn't read him. That same disgusted look rested on his face, but I couldn't tell what he was waiting for, or even what he was about to do. He turned back to Alex as if he was going to say something, when the sudden high frequency noise came back. We all grimaced. Alex and I fell back to the ground as B'rnazz had lost his concentration on us. He was then attacked by a group of assassins. Two more came and lifted my sibling and I off the ground. We were turned to face the attacker. Wellsworth stood in front of us, he only had a primitive gun in his hand pointed straight at us. With his other hand he placed what appeared to be a remote in his coat pocket.

"You don't know how long I have waited for this. You two have been the cause of all my pain while working for the Light. Now it all pays off."

"What do you want?" I asked.

He began to snicker. "What I seek is far more precious than fear. What I want is _rache_. Revenge."

He started walking towards us and pressed the barrel of the gun to Alex's chest. "All the work I did for nothing. I told them nothing would happen until you ruined everything." He spat out every word, the utter hatred seen in his face. "Now you're going to feel my pain, feel her pain. The same way you ended her is how I'm going to end you."

Alex looked uncertain of himself, as if he was trying to comprehend who the crazed doctor was talking about and put an emotion to it at the same time. He wasn't afraid, but he didn't look confident either. However, I couldn't stand by as he threatened to kill my brother.

"Leave him alone."

" _Halt den mund_! Silence. Because your justice is long over due as well. Once I finish crucifying him, you're next." He turned back to Alex, pushing the barrel further in his chest. "What are your last words? I want to hear you beg for your life." Alex looked at him, determined not to give him what he wanted. "Fine. Have as you wish. But make sure you say hello to them in the afterlife for me."

He cocked the gun and began to squeeze the trigger. I watched in horror as it unfolded before me, unable to do a thing about it. But it seemed fate was on our side. One of the assassins B'rnazz had been fighting found their way to Wellsworth, knocking him off balance and causing him to miss despite the point blank range.

Wellsworth regained his balance and directed his attention to the martian.

"Looks like you missed," the alien taunted.

"Martian, I always knew you had a soft spot for these two. Too bad your fondness for them is going to be your demise."

"Like Sierra will be for you."

"Don't you talk to me about her! I will destroy you."

"Is that a fa-," B'rnazz began before being cut off by two more assassins.

"A fact? I believe it is." The demented doctor turned back to us. This time he aimed the gun at me after reloading it. "You must think me a _dummkopf_. I always prepare for the unexpected. Now then Alex. Perhaps I shall approach this differently. I kill her while you watch. I want you to feel every inch of pain I felt before I kill you." I was struck with Deja vù as he placed the cocked gun to my chest.

Another body came flying at the doctor. I suppose he saw it with his peripheral vision as he cleared himself of the assassin, the gun was still cocked and aimed at me. He quickly turned to me. He snickered and fired.

I ducked my head so I wouldn't see it coming and braced myself for the impact. But it never came. I turned my head back to see what was happening.

The Martian stood in front of me. His body was shivering as he took a knee.

"What's this? I knew you cared for them. I didn't know you go this far. A fool wasting your life for these two. And only delaying the inevitable."

B'rnazz suddenly turned invisible. Wellsworth made his way back to us. I don't know why we weren't resisting the hold we were in. I suppose we were just too engrossed by what was happening around us.

He approached us as he was suddenly knocked back, tripping himself up and landing on his back. B'rnazz appeared in front of the man, picking him up by his neck.

"Well, well, well. Looks to me you've been placed in quite a position. Any last words Doctor? I want them to be memorable."

"You're not going to kill me. You don't have the guts."

All we could hear was Wellsworth's bloodcurdling scream. B'rnazz dropped him to the ground as he finished. He turned back to look at us. His body transformed into a hideous monster as he slaughtered all the guards and assassins around us. Alex and I picked ourselves off the ground. We were greeted by that same disgusted look he gave us before.

Without warning, he dropped to the ground. I suppose his legs were too weak to support him. The initial shock of it all caused my brain to freeze. After I had fully analyzed the situation, my body began to move instinctively, rushing to help the man who had just saved my life.

Alex continued to stare. "Don't just stand there. Help me." It took him a minute to move.

"Right, right." He bent down to put B'rnazz on his shoulders. He began glowing, meaning he was using his super strength, but he had no emotion. Usually it only worked if he was angry.

"When did you learn how to do that?" I asked.

"Something they taught me after you escaped." He paused. "What now?"

"Take him to the Bioship."

He looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Do you have any better ideas?" I snapped. He simply shook his head as we continued to head that way.

Once on the ship, Alex set him on the floor. He didn't move for a while.

"You think he's dead?" Alex asked. B'rnazz began to moan as he positioned himself with his back against the wall. We both geared ourselves. He was still unpredictable especially now.

"Oh calm down. Do I look to be in any position to fight?"

We both relaxed a little.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked.

He just gave him that same disgusted look. His body began to shake again. He went transparent. A small clank sounded as the bullet landed on the floor. Alex picked it up and studied it. I placed my hand on his chest wound. It began to glow as I concentrated on it. B'rnazz removed it.

"Don't. It'll take more power than you have to make any difference."

The loud noise beside us got both of our attention. Alex had slammed the bullet to the ground. It rolled over to us.

"Something you want to say Alex?" B'rnazz asked.

"I don't get you. Two weeks ago, we couldn't catch a break from you. Now you jump in and save us twice. Why did you take the bullet?'

He didn't say anything. He simply picked up the bullet and began to study it as well. "Wellsworth developed this bullet to shut down the organs of whoever was hit with it. A slow painful death. A man his size, it would've taken an hour. Someone like Alex, 30 minutes. Like Vanessa, 10 to 15."

"What about you?" I asked.

"Martian physiology is different than a human's. It may shut down some organs, but not enough to kill me. Just enough to seriously wound me."

"You still didn't answer my question. Why take the bullet? What do you gain by keeping us alive?"

Again, he paused.

"I gain nothing, but the night your mother died, I promised her that I would protect you two."

"Yeah right. All that torture you put us through. All that I went through just in the last week. Some protection."

"Don't you realize all the subtle help I gave you. Vanessa you don't think I didn't see you sneak food for your brother? Or when he came back, you don't think I didn't see him stuffing his face with it? What about the fact that you knew what was going on and how to avoid all the troubles surrounding you and your sidekick friends? Are you going to just ignore those?"

"Wait, those were you?" I asked.

"Of course they were me. Did you think you just all of a sudden got this intuition? The stone that Sierra gave you, I gave her the idea to give it to you through telepathy. It allowed me to contact you telepathically without being put into a coma. All the ideas and visions that sent you here was me guiding you."

"If you cared so much why not tell us?" Alex asked.

"I couldn't make it blatantly obvious. If they would've found out and got rid of me, you two would have had it much worse. Would you have wanted Wellsworth be solely in charge of you?" He repositioned himself against the wall. It was clear he was in a lot of pain.

"Who was Wellsworth talking about? What did he want revenge for?" I asked. Alex bowed his head.

"He was talking about Sierra. She was his niece."

"How? She hated him."

"Wellsworth had a twin brother, Hans Lungstum. Both became scientist. Lungstrum settled and had a family, two daughters. While the two were close, Wellsworth got involved with the wrong people, the Light. He had gotten in trouble with them and was on the run. He kidnap his first niece, Deandra, Lungstrum's first child as a peace offering, but it wasn't enough.

"They came to kill him at his office. However, he and his brother worked for the same company. Lungstrum had stayed to work late and the hired assassins killed him. Wellsworth heard the news and went into hiding which is why he changed his name from Lungstrum to Wellsworth. His brother's wife had died in labor with his second niece. So he took care of her.

"The Light eventually caught up with him. They took Sierra too as compensation. He tried to do for her what I did for you."

"Then why did you force me to kill her?" Alex was choked up. I could tell he still hadn't forgiven himself for it.

"The Light was on my back. Besides, I hate Wellsworth. This was double payback. What is that Earth saying, 'two birds, one stone'? And I believe you forget. I may show a fondness for you two, but that doesn't mean I have any emotion for others. I am still a criminal."

"Then why did you promise our mom that you would take care of us?" I asked.

He took a pause before answering.

"On Mars, I was labeled early. Granted I deserved it, but I was always an outcast.

"When I was liberated from that dirtball, the Light immediately recruited me. They didn't tell me their plan, but trained me and assigned me to your family.

"Your parents had the perfect moldable DNA the Light was looking for. One that Wellsworth could easily give a genetic enhancement if necessary. But your parents weren't who they wanted. They wanted you two; young impressionable children that could be manipulated to do what they want.

"I was sent to assess you two. So I disguised as Barnabas Naitram and befriended your family. In the meantime, I took other subjects. Neighborhood children, orphans, abused, well off, I had no preference and neither did the Light. You two were the most important. That's why I was always there. At the parties and the awards and the games."

"You took the picture at the Grand Canyon?" I asked.

"Yes I was there. And shortly after-"

"You killed are parents. I'm not seeing the compassion that you supposedly had toward us or our mom." Alex fumed.

"Yes. I did terminate them, but not entirely of my accord. Your father I never liked. He was an Air Force Fighter Pilot. Soon after your vacation, he was called in. A bomb on the undercarriage blew up as he reached an altitude of 30,000. There wasn't enough of him left to bury when the plane finally crashed.

"They buried an empty casket. In the weeks following, your mother buried herself in her work. She was a nuclear scientist. But the Light was pushing up the timetable. The death of your father should have been followed closely with hers, but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

"Your mother was different. She saw more to me. I always had a sense she knew I wasn't who I said I was. But she always seemed to know how to handle me. When I came over and something was wrong she knew. I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't. I wanted to spare her, but it was too late."

"Did you love her?" I asked. He simply looked at me, but said nothing.

"What happened?" Alex asked. His face was stern. I don't think I had ever seen him this concerned or focused. He looked older, different than when this whole ordeal first started.

B'rnazz sighed before he started up again. "She was called into work late. Being a widow now, she heavily relied on me as a family friend. She called me to babysit the two of you. Like I said, the Light was pushing me to finish this. So after she left. I executed the operation.

"Vanessa was already asleep, and being as young as she was putting a drug in her system would have killed her. However, I did drug Alex. He was asking entirely too many questions and wouldn't go to sleep.

"One of the assassins accompanied me with a getaway car. I placed you both in it. The plan was to drive out of town and disappear entirely. Break any contact that your family had with that city. But I couldn't take off without saying goodbye.

"I telepathically took over the driver's mind and he drove us to the plant. The plan was to have the reactor overheat and explode. Sure the other scientist would be killed, but I didn't care about them. Your mother was my only concern. I had him drive by the plant so I could get her to come with me… us. I rushed out the car when we got there. The entire crew was behind the protective barrier, but it wouldn't do them any good if the reactor blew like it was supposed to."

"Wouldn't a reaction like that destroy a good portion of the state?" I asked.

"The reactor wasn't large enough for that. They tested all their hypothesis on a miniature version in case of a meltdown or something to that extent. So it wouldn't blow the entire state. Anyway, she saw me as soon as I came in. I density shifted into the facility. She rushed over to me as soon as I came in, begging me to get out for my safety. I tried reasoning with her to bring her out, but she was stubborn. She has always been stubborn. I was tempted to render her unconscious, when I was distracted." He looked over at me. "Somehow, you managed to escape the car. And when your mother saw that, she went ballistic, practically throwing me out herself. I told her she was in danger; that the reactor was going to blow any minute. And I'll never forget what she did next.

"She took my hand and looked me in the eyes. She knew she was going to die, and she wouldn't let me save her. She told me she didn't care about what I had done in the past. She wanted me to just promise her that I would protect you two, no matter what. I told her I wasn't the man she thought I was. She shook her head and told me it didn't matter. I had made the choice to come and get her and that I needed to give myself more credit. Then she bent down and hugged Vanessa for a while humming the same song Vanessa does now when she is afraid, telling her how she had to go now and to be good while I looked after you two. She told her to take care of Alex, and how she would always love the both of you. She then handed Vanessa over to me, and forced me out. I tried one last time to get her to come with me, but she turned back to the others behind the glass trying their best to stop the reactor, and told me that she had a responsibility to them. 'Protect them' she told me, and I nodded and started to density shift both of us out. As your mother ran back, the reactor exploded. She was the only casualty.

"The radiation was strong, and while I tried to block out as much as I could, we were too close for me to stop all of it. I don't know how, but Vanessa was able to absorb the radiation, which is why now her power exceeds Alex's. The rest I'm sure you know.

"In the early days, I tried to forget all this, what she said,but it wouldn't leave me alone. No matter how much I degraded you two, I couldn't make it as bad as was required."

"Why? I thought you said you were a villain. You didn't care." I said.

"Because of you."

"Me?"

"You're a spitting image of your mother. Every time I try to forget her, to move past what she has to say, you bring it back. You look like her. You talk like her. I can't help but think of her. So in a way, you are lucky you are your mother's child. Though it annoyed me to know end, it save both your lives."

There was a silence in the room as we all digested the magnitude of what had been said. The atmosphere was heavy, tense. No one wanted to say anything.

The tension was suddenly broken by a violent shaking of the ship. Alex went to look through the window.

"They're coming." He simply said. His face was solemn. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. My gaze fell to B'rnazz as he stood.

"I believe it's time for me to go." He paused as he reached the door. "Looks like you both got what you wanted. You're finally rid of me. Try not to get yourselves killed without me."

We watched him leave, but something inside me didn't sit right. Sure he had mistreated us greatly, but after all he had just told us, it shouldn't end like this.

"Wait."

He turned to face us.

"I know you tortured us and mistreated us, but I didn't really know our parents. Really, you're the only parent figure I had. So, in a weird kinda way, you made me who I am today whether that is for better or worse. I guess I'm trying to say be careful and … thank you."

He nodded. We both looked to Alex as he turned his head, remaining silent.

"Well, I suppose the custom is to say you're welcome. But don't expect any hugs or anything. I have never been the touchy feely type." The ship rocked violently under us again. B'rnazz took the opportunity to escape, when he was suddenly pinned to the wall. Artemis held him with her bow to his neck.

"Remember me?" she asked through gritted teeth. There was a vengeful look in her eye.

"Artemis, no!" I yelled out. I ran to push her off him. The martian used me as a distraction, kicking her into me. The rest of the Team soon moved into the ship. Upon sight they became defensive and attacked.

Artemis pushed me off of her and joined in. B'rnazz was holding his own, but he was getting tossed around. He was still weak from taking my bullet. I owed him as much to get them off his back so he could escape.

I threw myself in front of him, nodding back at him.

"Get out of here." I told him mentally. I used my ability to charge objects on myself. The whole area erupted with light. When it finally settled, Brnazz was gone and everyone had there eyes covered.

Artemis recovered first. "What the hell was that?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's complicated."

"That's all you have for us? You let the guy who pretty much started all this escape and all you can say is 'it's complicated'?" Superboy ranted.

"Seriously Vanessa, what side are you on?" Kid Flash asked.

"You guys need to get traught. Learn who your friends are." Robin responded.

"Hey. Lay off her okay. He got what was coming to him. He'll be dead soon. Let's just move on." It was the first time Alex had spoken in a while.

"Agreed." Aqualad stated. "There is no need to dwell on this longer than necessary. However, I would ask the two of you where your loyalties lie. While we are willing to protect you, a mutual trust has to be built."

We all sat down as Miss Martian started the Bioship. The silence from earlier had returned. I wanted to tell them, but they wouldn't understand.

I didn't know what this meant for Alex and my future, but it looked as if we were going to lose friends along the way. So I guess the question was had the gain of one frenemy been worth the loss of six friends?

I stared out the window not wanting to face the answer.


End file.
